La Fuerza de una Kunoichi
by Uchiha-no-Hime
Summary: Ser mujer no significa ser débil. Ser una kunoichi significa ser valiente y poderosa. Ahora, lo único que falta por aprender es cómo controlar una actitud fuerte y una boca inteligente. Ser fuerte no siempre significa que vas a ganar con facilidad, y eso es algo que Akira debe aprender, a cualquier precio,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! De nuevo me aventura al mundo de Naruto pero ahora de una manera diferente. Ya que en esta ocasión integrare a la historia mi propio personaje. Mi objetivo es mostrar como hubiera sido la historia si se le hubiera dado más protagonismo a las Kunoichis. Me enorgullezco de decir que mi historia es algo que, estoy segura, aun no han leído. Trato de hacer mi personaje fuerte y reflexivo sin llegar a hacerla un Mary-Sue asique si eso llega a pasar siéntanse libre de advertírmelo.**

 **Espero profundamente que les agrade mi idea.**

 **Estoy planeando actualizar cada domingo ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Por favor, dejen su comentario.**

 **Ahora ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _Este capítulo fue editado_

 _Si lo vuelven a leer, encontraran diferencias._

* * *

Akira Nakamura no era alguien especial, ella no provenía de ningún clan Shinobi, de hecho, sus padres eran civiles comunes; lo único especial en ellos era que eran artistas, desde la más joven al mayor, todos poseían una naturalidad artística que los llevo a abrir la única academia de música y danza de toda la Aldea de la Hoja. Su madre, Yuko, era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Creía firmemente que toda mujer tenía un papel que cumplir, debía ser la perfecta ama de casa, ser el pilar que une a la familia mientras tenias la apariencia perfecta. Ella misma era la representación de dicha creencia; un carácter duro, imagen prístina, casa limpia y un empleo como profesora que le permitía encargarse de su hogar a la vez.

La pequeña Akira estaba en conflicto con dicha creencia. Como todos en su familia era una artista natural, pero ella quería más. No sabía que, ni cómo conseguirlo, lo único que sabía es que ella quería _más_ que tener un simple empleo, un hogar estándar, una vida cotidiana. Pero era su madre y ella era apenas una niña, así que lo asentía y hacia lo que le dijeran porque ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

Y por otro lado estaba su padre, Satoru que, aunque era un hombre naturalmente astuto, creía que era su responsabilidad de cuidar de ellas. Y se tomaba en serio su trabajo, muy en serio. En resumen, tenía una gélida madre y un sobreprotector padre. Y como si eso fuera poco, tenía una hermana mayor que parecía la segunda venia de Yuko Nakamura.

Sayumi era cuatro años mayor que Akira. Era una pesadilla cuando su madre y hermana se juntaban para decirle todo lo que debía y no debía hacer, lo que tiene que decir en cierta situaciones y como ser el ejemplo de una buena jovencita.

Su madre era el ejemplo a seguir de su hermana, su padre quería tanto cuidarlas que a veces ese mismo sentimiento resultaba contraproducente y provocaba que Akira se apartara. Esos tres estaban cortados por la misma tijera, los tres eran cantantes, bailarines y músicos; sabían con certeza que su futuro consistía en enseñar en la academia y ya. Sabía que ellos esperaban lo mismo de ella, y la asustaba. Era buena, pero no _tan_ buena.

Akira quería más. Pero no sabía que.

Hasta ahora los Nakamura sonaban como una familia perfecta; vida cómoda, trabajo estable, padres presentes e hijas educadas. Pero eso es solo lo superficial. Ninguna familia es perfecta y los esta familia no eran la excepción. Los Nakamura sufrían de un grave pecado; prejuicio. O al menos estaban tocados por el prejuicio. Y no, no era porque un día se levantar y dijeran "oh, hoy me siento prejuiciosa, todos sufrirán" no, nada de eso. Todo esto nació gracias a un día en especial; el 10 de octubre.

Akira cumplía tres meses de nacida cuando toda la aldea sufrió uno de sus ataques más atroces en mucho tiempo; el Kyubi atacó. Destrucción, muerte, heridos, ese día era uno que sus padres jamás olvidarían. Afortunadamente su familia fue una de las pocas que salió impune de la tragedia o bueno, casi. Su abuela, la madre de su madre, murió en medio del caos. Fue un golpe duro para su propia madre, y algo que nunca olvido. El dolor de la perdida se convirtió en resentimiento, luego en desagrado y después en algo parecido al odio. Su madre empezó a culpar a los ninjas, su padre solo se hizo a un lado y guardo silencio, su hermana apoyó la opinión de su madre. ¿Y ella? Akira no sabía que pensar.

En su casa reinaba una fuerte aversión a los ninjas, su madre jamás perdía la oportunidad de recodarles la desgracia que eran para la aldea. Un poco ilógico en opinión de Akira, después de todo era una a _ldea ninja_ , naturalmente debían de haber ninja, pero ella jamás expreso sus pensamientos y solo asintió dócilmente ante su madre.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que Akira si sabía: le encantaba ver a los ninjas corriendo por toda la aldea cuando salía de su casa. Nunca lo dijo, solo los admiraba desde lejos. A pesar de ser todos muy diferentes entre si, compartían algo en común; un fuego en su interior que parecía irradiar de ellos. Los ninjas resaltaban entre sus contraparte civil, lucían con orgullo su banda de regulación; a veces en el brazo, el cuello y mayormente en la cabeza. Esa banda los hacia grandes, admirables, _fuertes_. Y Akira no podía evitar mirar.

Y luego estaban las kunoichis. Las ninjas que, en secreto, Akira idolatraba.

Eran… legendarias. Tan fuertes, tan confiadas en ellas mismas, eran protectoras, curanderas y luchadoras. No veía nada más que gloria cuando veía a una kunoichi hacerse paso entre una revuelta para arreglar el problema

Y entonces un día lo cambió todo. Akira fue por poco secuestrada. Y, al día de hoy, estaba tan agradecida de que ello hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer y Akira, de solo 6 años, caminaba a la florería Yamanaka (su madre detestaba a los ninjas pero no había mejores flores que en la florería Yamanaka, muy al disgusto de su madre) con el dinero de las flores en una pequeña monedera en una mano y una nota con las flores que necesitaba en la otra, fue blanco fácil.

Dos hombres la tomaron por detrás y la arrinconaron en un callejón. Olían rancio, lucían como si no se hubieran dado un baño en un largo tiempo y parecían no poder sostenerse su propio peso. Akira, aterrada como estaba, solo pudo extender su monedera y rogar entre lágrimas que no la lastimaran. Con una risa demente uno tomó su monedera y rebusco en ella, al ver el poco dinero se enfadó. Y él y su amigo se acercaron a ella. En ese momento, Akira pensó que era su fin.

Justo cuando un hombre estaba a punto de tocarla, un par de brazos apareció por detrás de un hombre, sonó un gran _croak_ de algo rompiéndose, y en un momento el cuerpo del hombre cayó inerte en el piso. El segundo tardó en reaccionar, mando un golpe descuidado a la persona que se deshizo de su compañero pero fue interceptado por una mano. Akira solo podía ver la pelea que se desarrollaba ante ella, si es que se le puede llamar pelea a eso. El hombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad. En un momento estaba siendo arrojado a la pared y en el otro tenía una mano golpeándolo justo en la cabeza, el hombre cayo inconsciente.

Akira observo en silencio a los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso.

La figura que la salvo salió de las sombras y lo primero que notó fue un tatuaje en forma de llama en su brazo derecho, lo siguiente fue una extraña mascara parecía a un anima junto a una armadura negra y gris, protectores de metal en los brazos y una katana atada en la espalda. Un ninja la había salvado. Lentamente el ninja se arrodilló a su altura y se quitó la máscara; era una mujer de cabello purpura y largo, con un flequillo peinado hacia un lado. Era bonita de una manera delicada, su cuerpo no parecía muy fuerte y aun así logro salvarla de dos hombres que le doblaban la altura

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –su voz era suave, para no asustarla, supuso.

Akira solo podía verla impactada

-Eres un Shinobi

La mujer dio una suave sonrisa

-Así es, pequeña – Para ser un ninja, era muy amable–mi nombre Yugao Uzuki , ¿y tú eres?

\- Akira Nakamura

-Bueno, pequeña, déjame llevarte al Hokage para notificarle la situación ¿está bien? –Le dirigió una rápida mirada a los dos cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo – después podre llevarte a tu casa y luego haré que vengan por estos dos

En teoría, Akira no tenía otra opción. Así que, ignorando la emoción creciente dentro de ella, asintió y le ofreció los brazos. Yugao la recogió con delicadeza y en un momento estaban volando por los techos. Ella no iba muy rápido para no marearla, por lo que Akira logró ver todo desde esa altura. Las personas se veían pequeñas, podía ver el resto de la aldea, y estaba mucho más cerca de la cara de Hokages. Era simplemente maravilloso. Una risa involuntaria salió de su boca, esto era demasiado maravilloso, su pueblo jamás se había visto mejor desde sus ojos.

Con la niña en brazos, Yugao sonrió. No era frecuente que se acercara a niños y siempre era refrescante estar cerca de su naturaleza inocente y distraída. La niña hace no un minuto estaba llorando y ahora gritaba de alegría cada vez que sus pies tocaban el techo de una residencia y volvía a lanzarse al aire. Era un niña naturalmente bonita, de piel morena (algo normal en Konoha por todo el sol que recibían) su cabello era de un negro profundo que le alcazaba a tocar la espalda y en conjuntos unos brillantes ojos grises parecían centellar de emoción. El Sandaime siempre decía que los niños eran el futuro de Konoha, que era preciosos y una razón para luchar por prosperar día a día. Y ahora, con la niña en sus brazos, Yugao en verdad supo lo que quería decir el Hokage.

No paso mucho ante de que llegaran a La Torre Hokage, fue directamente hacia la oficia del Sandaime, tocó y cuando se le dio permiso entró con Akira aun en sus brazos. El tercero levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a la niña un momento hasta que sus ojos se pusieron serios y dirigiera su vista hacia Yugao.

-Informe –y con sola esa palabra Yugao empezó a relatar todo lo que pasó

Akira se quedó viendo al hombre en frente de ella, el Hokage. Ella sabía que él era el líder de su pueblo, el ninja más fuerte de todos. Nunca lo había visto cara a cara y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente, su barba está blanca en algunos lugares al igual que sus cejas, llevaba el sombrero conmemorativo así que no podía saber sobre su cabello. Estúpidamente, se preguntó si no le daba calor con ese sombrero constantemente en la cabeza. Se alegró por no abrir la boca y preguntar.

Algo debió pasar porque Yugao la dejó suelo y, dedicándole una sonrisa rápida, salió de la habitación.

Un silencio quedó entre ellos dos hasta que el Hokage le dio una suave sonrisa. Lucia como un abuelo y no como un ninja temible. El tercero se paró de su asiento y llegando a ella, se agachó para quedar de su altura.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Akira-chan. Aunque lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias. ¿Quieres algo, querida? Puedo traerte un poco de agua, un té si gustas

Tenía 6 años, no le gustaba e _l té_. Pero no podía decirle eso al líder de su aldea, se mantuvo callada mientras lo miraba. Este hombre, tan amable y gentil, era el ninja más fuerte, el más sabio, el mejor. Y fue por una orden suya que hoy había sido salvada. No quería pensar en la expresión de su madre si se enterara.

Ante su silencio le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y la levantó con un brazo, instintivamente Akira puso sus brazos en su cuello y apoyo su peso contra él. Como este señor, que lucía más como un abuelito que jugaba shogi al atardecer, era un ninja, no lo sabia

-Gracias por salvarme –dijo por fin Akira

El tercero le dio una larga mirada

-¿Por qué me agradeces a mi? Yo no fui, fue Yugao, agradécele cuando la veas

-Bueno, tú eres su jefe, así que… pensé que – sus mejillas se encendieron

-Bueno, de nada, Akira-chan. Pero estas equivocada en una cosa

Akira frunció el ceño. No le gustaba no tener razón

El tercero caminó hacia la ventana que daba a toda Konoha

-Yo no soy su jefe, soy su líder

Eso la confundió aun más

-Pero es lo mismo ¿no?

El carácter del tercero cambió, miró hacia adelante y habló con voz solemne

-Un jefe es quien manda a sus subyugados sin pensar en consecuencias, solo piensa en un beneficio y siempre espera que todo salga bien. Un líder, por el contrario, es quien alienta a sus compañeros, ayudándolos en momentos de debilidad, siempre esperando lo mejor. Un líder es un amigo, una figura con autoridad para mandar y enseñar una mejor ruta a seguir

Akira estaba muda. Tal vez si pueda ver porque este hombre era el mejor.

-Entonces, tú eres un compañero de todos los demás ninjas ¿no? Alguien quien los alienta y unifica ¿no es así? –pregunto con una suave sonrisa

El Sandaime volteo a verla con los ojos un poco abiertos, mostró una sonrisa de orgullo y alegría

-Eres una niña inteligente, Akira-chan. Y si, tienes la razón, me sorprende lo fácil que lo entendiste, no muchos otros niños hubieran sido capaz de entender lo que digo cuando desvarío. Incluso ninjas ya hechos y derechos tienen problemas para entenderme algunas veces

La niña se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo hasta que logró reunir un poco de valor

-Hokage-sama ¿podría preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Cómo es ser un ninja?

El tercero se quedo en silencio un momento. Pensando largo y profundo sobre su pregunta hasta que dijo suavemente y lo más simple posible

-Ser un ninja es dar tu vida a la protección de tu gente apreciada y tu pueblo amado. Defender al que es débil, y luchar contra el tirano

Una luz se prendió en los ojos del Hokage. Esa luz ardía como fuego en una pasión y dedicación abrasadora, ella nunca había visto nada así

-Dime, Akira-chan. ¿Sabes lo que es la voluntad de fuego?

Akira suavemente negó con la cabeza

-La Voluntad de Fuego es lo que da al Shinobi verdadero la fuerza para seguir luchando contra el viento y marea, con una gran fuerza de voluntad y carácter, nos hace hacer cosas imposibles con tal de proteger a los que amamos, de cuidar al pueblo. Los ninja de la hoja siempre se han destacado por seguir esta ideología, toda mi vida se ha basado en mi Voluntad de Fuego, y ahora como Hokage trato de transmitírsela a las generaciones más jóvenes, así aseguro el bienestar de mi pueblo porque sé que hay ninjas dispuestas a darlo todo, incluso su vida, para proteger a sus personas preciosas

Así que eso era; ese fuego que había visto en tantos ninjas, el fuego que iluminaba al Tercero, el fuego que incitaba a todos los ninjas a proteger el pueblo. Una sonrisa fue creciendo y sus ojos empezaron brillar de un forma que nunca antes había sucedido. El Tercero volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se sorprendió a verla; allí, en sus ojos, estaba esa voluntad que había seguido toda su vida. Dio una suave sonrisa, había logrado transmitir su Voluntad de Fuego a la pequeña niña, ya presentía lo que iba a pasar

-Yo también quiero

" _Lo sabía"_ pensó feliz el Tercero. No por nada lo llamaban El Profesor

-Quiero ser fuerte –una idea apareció en su cabeza.- quiero ser capaz de proteger a las personas que amo, quiero demostrarles a todos que una mujer fuerte puede ser capaz de lo imposible. Si quiero todo eso, entonces tendré que convertirme en ninja –Y entonces la realidad la golpeo- Seré un ninja y le demostrare a mi familia que puedo ser quien yo quiera ser, no quien esperan que yo sea. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Seré una mujer fuerte! No, esperar, ¡Seré la kunoichi más fuerte de todas!

El tercero la observó.

Sin saberlo, había impulsado el sueño de una niña, había cambiado el enfoque de toda una vida con solo unas palabras. Algo se removió dentro de él, un presentimiento de algo grande. La analizo lentamente, aun cuando la cargaba podía ver lo alta que era para un niña de su edad, la determinación con la que se movía, y a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática no se había largado a llorar cuando ya estaba a salvo como había esperado de muchos niños pequeños. Y por sus palabras podía saber que había sido criada en un hogar estricto y que ella no lo aceptaba, no le parecía correcto, e iba a hacer algo para cambiarlo.

-Entonces –dijo el tercero después de un momento de silencio – el primer paso para cumplir tu sueño es ingresar a la Academia Ninja

La sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco hasta llegar a un gesto desolado

-Imposible, mis padres jamás lo permitirían. Ellos no… bueno, mi papá tal vez… pero mi mamá –Se detuvo, siendo consciente de lo que iba a decir

-¿Ellos qué, Akira-chan?

Con la mirada baja y con profunda vergüenza, tuvo que explicar

-No les gustan los ninjas. Los culpan de las desgracias del pueblo – se apresuró a suavizarlo lo más que pudo – antes no era así, esto empezó con el ataque del Kyuubi. Espere que no se haya ofendido Hokage-sama

El Tercero dio una suave sonrisa. El comprendía. No era difícil de imaginar que muchas familias civiles habían sucumbido al resentimiento por los ninjas después del ataque de Kyuubi

-Akira, acabas de decir que harás hasta lo imposible para demostrarles a todos tu fuerza ¿no? –Akira asintió- por lo tanto, no dejes que esto te detenga, tendrás mi ayuda personalmente, así como mi apoyo

La sonrisa de Akira volvió. Se olvido que al Hokage debía mostrársele respeto, y lo atacó con un gran abrazo triturador con todas sus fuerzas. El tercero hizo una mueca de dolor, tomó una gran respiración cuando lo soltó

-Tienes una gran fuerza Akira-chan. De hecho, una fuerza impresionante para un niño

-¿En serio? Nunca lo había notado, siempre creí que era muy normal – se quedó pensando un momento – aunque nunca he visto a ningún otro niño golpear la pared y que se haga un agujero. Es una historia divertida

Los ojos del Tercero se abrieron enormemente. Eso era algo que ninjas con un entrenamiento exhaustivo dirigido al Taijutsu podían hacer sin esforzarse

-¿Crees que podrías mostrarme como lo haces, Akira-chan?

Ella asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa

El Tercero la bajo y Akira rápidamente se fue a la pared más cercana. Volteó a verlo y el dio un asentimiento, consintiendo la posible destrucción de la pared que daba al pasillo. Akira se irguió, pusó su mano en un puño y sin dudarlo dio un gran golpe a la pared con toda su fuerza. Hubo un gran estruendo y polvo que salía por todos los lados. Cuando el polvo se disperso se podía ver un gran agujero que dejaba ver el corredor.

Un ninja, que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina del Hogake se había detenido con la mano en el picaporte. Entro rápidamente y se aseguro de que el Hokage estaba seguro. Estaba seguro y sin un rasguño, pero la mirada estupefacta estaba clavada en su rostro mientras parecía estático en su lugar

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Hokage-sama?

El Tercero se limitó a ver a un punto fijo. El siguió su mirada y vio a una niña mirándolos con una sonrisa inocente y los brazos cruzados en la espalda, dio la imagen de no matar una mosca, pero por la mirada que le daba el Tercero solo pudo suponer una cosa

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – lo miró confundida. Dio un suspiro exasperado. Por eso no le gustaban los niños – el hoyo en la pared, me refiero

Asintió repetidamente con efusividad

-Así es, Hokage-sama me pidió que le demostrara mi fuerza, y eso fue lo que hice. ¿Vio Hokage-sama? Mamá tuvo un ataque cuando rompí la pared de la sala –frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a ella – y luego me castigaron, después de eso ya no me dejan acercarme a la porcelana de la casa

-Y puedo ver porque –dijo el ninja con el ceño fruncido

-No te molestes, Genma. Yo se lo pedí, ella solo hizo lo que le dije

-Sí, se eso. Solo va a ser un problema reemplazar ahora la pared

El Tercero abrió los ojos y se mostró un poco avergonzado

-No pensé en eso, lo lamento, Genma – dio un sonrisa penosa – pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿me necesitabas, Genma?

-Oh si, los padres de la niña están esperando por ella en… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron Yuko y Satoru Nakamura viéndose alterados, aunque su madre parecía más enojada que alterada. Cuando su madre la vio al lado del hoyo, su enojo solo pareció crecer más. La sonrisa de Akira se esfumo

-Estábamos muy preocupados, Akira. Se supone que ibas a la florería y regresabas rápidamente –dijo severamente su madre

-Perdón, Ka-san. Pero es que pasó algo y me retrase

-Sí, un ninja nos aviso de lo que había pasado –dijo su padre un tanto más tranquilo –corrimos hasta aquí para asegurarnos de que estabas bien

-Como verán –intervino por primera vez el Tercero- su hija se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Un Anbu la rescato antes de que una desgracia pudiera suceder

-Bueno, espero que le agradezca por nosotros, Hogake-sama –dijo gentilmente Satoru – pero es hora de que volvamos a casa. Dejamos a nuestra hija mayor sola

El Tercero envió una mirada a Akira. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, la estaba alentando a hablar. Con sus recientes palabras repitiéndose en su mente, Akira se preparó. El fuego estaba de vuelta en sus ojos y con esa mirada Akira no temía las consecuencias de su pronta petición

-Por supuesto, Sr. y Sra. Nakamura, pero estoy seguro de que su hija tiene algo que decirles

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Tomando una respiración profunda Akira se puso derecha y poso las manos sobre sus caderas. Estaba lista

-Tou-san, Ka-san –dijo firme- Quiero unirme a la Academia Ninja. Quiero ser un ninja

Los labios de Genma se curvearon ligeramente.

Era una niña… interesante.

Era joven pero estaba parada como si estuviera a punto de ir al campo de batalla, su mirada firme y brazos tensos a los lados la hacían ver frágil, como una muñeca tratando de asustar a un gran dragón.

Le hecho una mirada a la pared.

Tal vez no tan frágil.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones y sonrió un poco más amplio. Si los padres aceptaban, será interesante verla convertirse en un ninja.

Yuko Nakamura creían firmemente en que los ninjas eran marionetas, asesinos entrenados para hacer el, solo hay que ver el accidente del Kyubi para probarlo. Satoru tenía una opinión más parcial; jamás los insultaba pero tampoco los defendía, parecía no importarle las personas que protegían su aldea. Aun así, el hombre jamás habría imaginado que una de sus hijas quería ser uno. Aunque debía admitirlo, de sus hijas Akira siempre fue más… rebelde, mientras Sayumi era lo que se esperaba de una civil acomodada, su hija menor siempre parecía luchar al seguir las reglas. Y tal vez ahora entendía porque.

Satoru echo una rápida mirada a su esposa; el rostro de Yuko se había puesto pálido, de un color fantasmal, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Satoru se hizo suavemente detrás de su esposa para alcanzarla por si se desmayaba en medio de su incredulidad.

-¿Qué tu qué? –pregunto incrédula Yuko. No podía ser que su pequeña hija quería llegar a ser una de esas feroces y salvajes mujeres, su hija iba a ser perfecta en lo que ella respecta; buena ama de casa, buena madre, buena esposa, buena profesora. Eso era lo que tenía previsto para la vida de sus hijas, tendrían una vida perfecta, la vida que ella tenía. Sayumi ya iba por un buen camino, pero su hija menor…

-Quiero ser un ninja

-Y podríamos preguntar ¿Por qué quieres ser un ninja? –preguntó tranquilo Satoru. Siempre había sido un hombre racional, siempre pensaba antes de actuar, pero en este momento ella no necesitaba racionalidad, necesitaba actos. Actos que le dejara claro a su hija que no podía ser una mujer descontrolada y sin escrúpulos. Su esposo la apoyaría, siempre lo hace.

Akira dudó

Conocía a su madre, si le decía la verdadera razón no la dejaría. Pero… mentir no era opción. No, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría con sinceridad. Le dio una mirada al Tercero. La miraba sonriendo, con ojos suaves y llenos de orgullo, una mirada a la que era imposible mentir. Con los ojos del Tercero sobre ella, se armó de valor y hablo

-Tou-san, Ka-san, los amo pero no voy a seguir la ruta que ustedes quieren para mi vida. Yo quiero más. Y e _sto_ es lo que quiero. Quiero ser un ninja para demostrar lo fuerte que puede ser una kunoichi que trata de proteger a los que ama, que no importa lo que pase siempre se levantara para luchar por el débil –Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre, que la veían cada vez más horrorizada – Quiero seguir mi propia Voluntad de Fuego

El Tercero pudo haber llorado, estaba más que feliz, orgulloso de Akira, feliz de que luchara por lo que deseaba. Y Genma no se veía diferente, el senbon en su boca se movía mientras el dueño sonría luciendo satisfecho.

Otro feroz ninja de la hoja estaba naciendo. De nuevo, miro a la pared destruida. _Y que ninja._

Yuko frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para negarse rotundamente, pero Satoru se adelanto

-Sí es lo que quieres

Su esposa volteó a verlo, incrédula sorprendida e incluso un poco herida. Se supone que él tendría que apoyarla en su decisión, no apoyar a su tonta hija que obviamente no sabía lo que quería. No sabía el daño que le hacía a su propia hija

-Entonces es grandioso que convenientemente aquí mismo tenga los papeles de registro –dijo El Tercero rápidamente. Se veía radiante – Solo tienen que llenar algunos datos y su hija estará lista para empezar el próximo mes, la acompañaran a la ceremonia de inauguración y entonces su hija empezara oficialmente su formación para ser un ninja de Konoha. Siéntanse orgullosos

Satoru tranquilamente se acercó a llenar los papeles con sus datos. Yuko seguía inmóvil en su puesto, viendo como los planes de toda una vida se arruinaban

¿Y Akira? La chica estaba ocupada casi saltando en su lugar con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Lo había hecho, iba a ser un ninja. Iba a ser fuerte, lucharía contra mares y rayos para conseguir su objetivo, aunque le llevara toda su vida. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo para Akira, no descansaría hasta que reconocieran el poder de las kunoichis. Haría que personas como su madre reconocieran el fuerza que tenía una kunoichi. Era una promesa

* * *

 **Entonces chicos ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de Akira?**

 **Respecto a su fuerza… bueno, no les puedo decir ya que sería un spoiler, pero creándome que hay razón detrás de ella. No es solo un power up para hacer mi personaje interesante**

 **No se olviden de comentar diciendo si piensan que debo seguir con la historia o si mejor, no me molesto**

* * *

1/09/2019

Como podrán notar no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y hay una razón; no tenía ánimos. Sé que no es la mejor excusa pero es la verdad. Desde el inicio no he recibido más que criticas destructivas hacia mi historia y me avergüenza admitir que me afectaron más de lo que debería.

Pero entonces recibí _un_ comentario que decía que le gustaba mi historia, y solo ese comentario basto para devolverme los ánimos y la emoción por esta historia, así que es por ese comentario que volveré a trabajar en esta historia. Naturalmente, mi forma de escritura ha mejorado desde entonces y planeo mejorar y editar los capítulos.

Espero que les gusten los cambios


	2. Chapter 2

**Como lo prometí, los domingos nuevo capítulo. Entonces aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

 **Aquí podemos ver un poco de la vida de Akira y su relación con su familia. Espero que les guste**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review con su opinión. Acogeré cada crítica constructiva para mejor mi historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Solo cree a mi OC, solo ella me pertenece.**

 **¡A Leer!**

* * *

Capitulo editado

* * *

Hoy era un día importante. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era la ceremonia de entrada a la Academia Ninja!

Solo había un problema. ¡No tenía nada que ponerse! Dándole un vistazo a la pila de ropa encima de su cama, Akira empezaba a desesperarse. Nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno para este gran día. Blusas demasiado rosas, algunos pantalones le quedaban ya cortos, no estaba de humor para usar un vestido y parecía no poder encontrar una falda que le gustara. Tal vez era hora de donar algo de ropa, tenía mucha que no usaba. Resignaba, escogió una simple camisa azul sin mandas, una aceptable falda marrón con los bordes grises y unas simples zapatillas azules.

Parándose enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de su puerta, dio un breve asentimiento. Esto era lo mejor que tenía. Organizó su cabello lo mejor que pudo; un pinza apartaba los mechones de cabello de su cara y lo dejo suelto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Se veía bien

Unos bonitos ojos grises se reflejaban en el espejo. Viéndose con atención, debía admitir que se parecía a su padre; ojos grises, piel canela y una considerable altura, lo único que tenia de su madre era su cabello negro. De la misma manera en que ella se parecía a su papá, su hermana Sayumi era una copia en miniatura de su madre; piel de porcelana, ojos marrones, contextura naturalmente delgada y pequeña pero con el cabello marrón claro de su padre.

Eran hermanas pero no eran muy parecidas

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tomo una pequeña mochila de al lado de la puerta y, sin molestarse en organizar la ropa tirada en la cama, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Su casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la academia de sus padres, así podían desplazarse fácilmente entre los dos lugares sin problemas. Era increíble la cantidad de veces que su padre tenía que devolverse porque se le olvidaba algo, para ser un genio con los instrumentos era bastante olvidadizo, era extraña la vez que su madre o su hermana tenían que volver a la casa, como profesora de baile ya poseía lo que necesitaba en la academia, ¿y su hermana? Le gustaba ver las clases de su madre mientras que Akira se quedaba con su padre. Su casa estaba ubicada en una esquina de un barrio comercial, había unas pocas tiendas de conveniencia así como tiendas de ropa, productos del hogar y un restaurante. Era un buen sector.

Había vivido en esa casa desde su nacimiento y era todo lo que conocía. Era de dos pisos, con las habitaciones en la planta superior y la sala de estar, la cocina y un pequeño patio en el primer piso. No era una de esas casas modernas que estaban tomando cada vez más fuerza en la población civil pero era su hogar. Sus padres tenían la habitación principal mientras que su hermana y ella usaban las habitaciones a los lados. Para envidia de su hermana mayor, la habitación de Akira era la única que tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle.

Su hermana…

Sayumi no se había tomado bien la noticia de sueño de ser ninja. Por prohibición de su padre no podía decir nada malo contra ella, pero eso no evitaba ese aire de repulsión que tenía cuando se mencionaba aunque sea la más mínima cosa sobre su pronta incursión en la vida ninja. No fue sino hasta un día que su padre llegaba tarde del trabajo que su hermana tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba

-No sé qué le ves de bueno ser alguna clase de bestia salvaje –la voz de Sayumi, alta y nasal, sonaba a que recitaba algo que le habían repetido continuamente. No era difícil saber quién había sido - ¡Imagínatelo! No ser nada más que títere, todo bruto y sin cerebro. Me da pena por ti, hermana. Aun eres pequeña, no sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Deberías decirle a Tou-san y Ka-san que ya no quieres entregar en esa academia para bichos raros

Ante su silencio, Sayumi continúo

-Eres muy bonita, Aki-chan. Volverte un ninja solo te quitara esa belleza, después de todo ¿Qué hombre quiere una esposa marimacho? Qué triste por ti. Piensa en tu futuro, no puedo hacerlo todo por ti

Justo en ese momento su madre entro e hizo callar a su hermana. Sin embargo, no parecía muy en desacuerdo con lo que le estaba diciendo.

Desde ese día procuró no quedarse sola con su hermana cuando su padre no estaba.

Akira había resistido

Ayudaba en el trabajo de sus padres (aunque dicha ayuda solo era asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, limpiar cuando era necesario, ayudar si alguien le pedía alguna indicación y mantenerse quieta y calmada el resto del tiempo). Otras veces se quedaba en su habitación mientras leía los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Llámenla paranoica, pero si iba a entrar a la Academia Ninja al menos debía estar preparada.

Al principio sus libros trataban de conceptos básicos de un ninja; Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, además de uno que otro que dictaba las reglas Shinobi e historia ninja. Hojeo la sección de fundamentos, que era una capacitación básica y educacional, era conocimiento fundamental para ser ninjas. Pero no se había detenido ahí, por simple casualidad había tomado por equivocación un libro de Ninjustu Medico y cuando lo leyó quedo encantada.

Volviendo a la biblioteca, se llevó todos los libros que puso sobre Ninjustu Medico. Habia una saga de cuatro libros que la ayudante le insistió que debía llevar si quería realmente aprender sobre el tema. Como no, fueron los primero que saco. El primero se titulaba simplemente "Rasguños y heridas", tenía una clasificación de dificultad 1, no era la gran cosa pero debía empezar por lo básico. Leyó y releyó dicho libro, quería saber todo lo posible para que cuando lo llevara a la práctica no cometiera ningún error, pero eso sería un poco complicado por ahora ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo canalizar chakra, y ni hablar de sus reservas de chakra. Sabía que generalmente las mujeres tenían una menor cantidad de chakra que los hombres, y eso era algo que tenía que investigar, hallar una forma para hacer crecer sus bobinas de chakra.

Akira agitó la cabeza.

Se estaba adelantando, apenas estaba entrando a La Academia Ninja, no haría ningún bien llenarse de conceptos y definiciones que serian inútiles a la hora de un enfrentamiento

Akira suspiró. De nuevo, se estaba adelantando, mejor dejar de pensar y apurarse a salir

Se acercó al balcón y vio a las personas caminando con alegría y hablando entre ellas. Algún día ella estaría luchando por ellos, ella sería un reconocido ninja y las personas la verían con respeto, no podía esperar por ese día.

Encontrándose con sus padres y su hermana esperándola, Akira ya casi no podía contener su emoción ¡Era la hora de entrenar para ser un esplendido ninja! Durante todo el camino a la Academia Ninja, Akira estaba casi saltando mientras caminaba, estaba demasiado feliz para fijarse en cualquier cosa. Esa fue la razón por la que pasó por alto la cara de desagrado de su madre y hermana mientras que su padre lucia tranquilo a su lado.

Cuando llegaron, rápidamente se alineo con los demás estudiantes con un rápido despido a su familia. Sus padres y hermana se quedaron atrás con las familias de los demás. El Tercer Hokage estaba parado justo enfrente de todos, encima de un escenario y detrás de un podio, junto a él estaba algunos ninjas

" _seguro son profesores_ " pensó Akira al ver las caras amables de todos

Su mirada se detuvo en un niño vestido de colores claros. ¿Qué sus padres no le decían que con su cabello rubio y pantalón naranja llamaba demasiado la atención? El niño se veía solo, veía en silencio al tercero. Akira lo miró, perdiéndose de lo que decía el Tercero. El rubio debió sentir que lo miraban porque miro a su alrededor hasta que chocó con los ojos de Akira.

Akira anchó sus ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos como los de él, era tan azules como el cielo y tan inocentes como una paloma blanca. Eran definitivamente los ojos más lindos que había visto. Le dio una sonrisa pequeña y agitó la mano hacia él. El niño parecía confuso, Akira se pregunto porque, solo lo había saludado. El niño devolvió el gesto con timidez y Akira le regresó una gran sonrisa a cambio. En ese momento Akira pudo notar las miradas que le enviaban, las personas susurraban entre sí. Alcanzó a escuchar algunas frases

- _El niño demonio_

 _-¿Qué pensaba Hokage-sama al dejar que esa criatura se pueda convertir en un ninja?_

 _-Espero que ese monstruo se quede lejos de mi hijo_

Akira no entendía que querían decir. Se veía que era un niño bueno, tal vez con mal gusto en la ropa, pero eso no tapaba el hecho de ser un buen niño.

Volvió su atención a lo que decía el Hokage

-Cuando se les llame acérquese y les dirán la clase a la que pertenecen. Gracias por querer ayudar a su aldea –finalizó el Tercero

Al parecer se había perdido la mayoría de su discurso de bienvenida. Akira tosió un poco, la próxima vez pondría más atención

-Akira Nakamura – anunció un hombre al lado del Tercero

Ella vio como el Tercero sonreía casi con suficiencia, sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras la buscaba en la multitud, cuando la encontró le dedico una gran sonrisa y un guiño, ella se lo devolvió y fue caminando casi demasiado rápido adelante. El hombre le sonrió y habló suavemente

-Te toca con Iruka Umino –señalo a un hombre con cabello castaño peinado en una cola de caballo en punta y un cicatriz en la nariz – Ve con el

-Gracias, señor –dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y caminó hacia el hombre indicado

La recibió con una sonrisa y le indico que se hiciera detrás de él. Sin protestar fue detrás quedando casi oculta por su estatura, podía ver los demás niños. Había un chico con una mirada perezosa y el cabello peinando en una piña, parecía estar durmiéndose parado, a su lado había un niño gordito con marcas de remolino en sus mejillas, estaba comiendo de un paquete de papas fritas.

-Shikamaru Nara –y entonces el niño perezoso casi se arrastró a ellos.

Así que ese era su nombre, Shikamaru. Ella reconoció el apellido, había estado leyendo sobre los clanes de Konoha, después de todo. Los Nara era un clan temible capaces de controlar las sombras, pero lo que más se les reconocía era que poseían una inteligencia devastadora, eran considerados genios entre genios, temibles teniéndolos como enemigos. El niño Nara se ubicó detrás de ella con pereza. Ella le dedico una sonrisa, el devolvió el saludo con un flojo asentimiento.

Akira siguió viendo atreves de los niños

No fue sino hasta que su mirada encontró a un niño pálido, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro que se detuvo. Su mirada se ensancho, y, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, cruzó los brazos en su pecho nerviosamente.

Ella lo conocía, no sabía su nombre, ni quién era, pero ella lo conocía. Aun podía recordar cuando se lo había cruzado por primera vez

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Akira se sentía especialmente sensible ese día, y esa fue la razón por la que, por primera vez, se enfrentó a su madre.

Había empezado como un día de compras normal; ella, su madre y su hermana habían salido de compras para ella y su hermana, habían crecido y la ropa que tenían empezaba a ponerse ajustada. Y su madre odiaba la ropa ajustada, decía que una mujer debía vestirse con gracia y elegancia, sin acentuar innecesariamente su figura ni tratar de mostrar más de lo decente.

Akira no lo entendía por lo que solo seguía a su madre y a su hermana mientras las dos se detenían cada cierto tiempo para mirar alguna prenda que les haya llamado la atención. Distraídamente vago por el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que le gustara, y lo hizo

Ella vio un hermoso vestido blanco, de mangas largas, corto y con pequeñas decoraciones en forma flor doradas en la parte inferior de la falda. Era hermoso, mucho mejor del vestido violeta que traía puesto; con el que era incomodo caminar, le picaba en el cuello y era tan largo que a veces lo pisaba y tropezaba. Sabía que el vestido que usaba era caro y fino pero la tela le daba comezón y mucho calor, era sofocante. En cambio el vestido blanco era corto, jamás podría tropezarse con un vestido corto

Cuando lo llevó a su madre, Akira jamás había esperado lo que pasó. Su madre se lo arrebato de las manos, lo tiró a un lado y empezó a regañarla

-No debería sorprenderme, pero Akira este vestido no es adecuado para una niña que está siendo bien educada como tú. Es demasiado corto, te conozco, eres incapaz de quedarte quieta y con un vestido como este mostraras demás. Además, el color no te favorece, querido. Te ensucias con facilidad, mira no más como tienes el vestido que traes puesto

-Pero mamá

-No, Akira. Soy tu madre, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti. Te vestirás con decencia o no compraremos nada. No eres una de esas ninjas que van por la vida vistiendo fachas, la ropa ajustada solo llama la mala atención. Eres una chica decente, actúa como tal

Su hermana asentía a su lado. Como un fiel perro apoyando a su amo

No era la primera vez que decía algo así, no era la primera vez que criticaba a las kunoichis pero era la primera vez que Akira en verdad se sentía ofendida por sus comentarios.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó para estallar

-¡No hables así de ellas! Son buenas personas que merecen tu respeto, cuidan de ti y se encargan de que tengamos la buena y tranquila vida que tenemos. No vuelvas a criticarlas como si las conocieras, jamás has hablado con una, la ropa solo es eso ropa, no es importante –Y entonces dijo lo que la condenaría – Yo quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte y respetable como todas esas mujeres ninjas

Solo vio la mano de su madre alzada y luego sintió el agudo dolor en la mejilla

Parecía que toda la calle se había quedado en silencio. Todos miraban hacia ellas, esperando a que algo pasara. Por un momento nadie se movió

-Nunca me vuelvas a alzar la voz. No quiero oírte decir algo como eso de nuevo ¿entendido? Ninguna hija mía será una mujer sin moral –Su madre hablaba tranquilamente, no gritaba. Su vos era serena como si ya estuviera decidido. Su palabra era ley. Era una condena

Eso fue todo lo que pudo tomar

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Su madre jamás le había levantado la mano. ¿Por qué la había golpeado? ¿Por dar su opinión? Y su hermana ¿Por qué no interfirió? ¿No la quería? Akira no podía entender porque lo que pensaba estaba mal, ¿estaba mal creer que las mujeres podían hacer más que limpiar y cocinar? ¿Era tan malo querer algo diferente para tu vida?

Corrió a ciegas, ignorando como su madre la llamaba detrás. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas dolieron. Llego a un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo. Cansada, notó que no sabía dónde estaba. No es que importaba, no quería ver a nadie. Dejándose caer en una esquina, se acurrucó y trato de sofocar las lágrimas. Se sintió aun peor cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Enterró la cabeza en sus piernas y trato de callarse

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera nacido un hueco, un vacio que no se volvería a llenar, ¿así era como se sentía tener el corazón roto? Era horroroso, se sentía débil, frágil, a punto de romperse. Un dolor agonizante le salió del pecho extendiéndose a todo el cuerpo. Se llevó las manos al pecho, tal vez así dejaría de crecer, así no dolería más, pero no ayudaba en nada. Sus palabras habían hecho un hueco en su pecho, esas palabras dolieron, fueron peor que un golpe

Se quedo allí; acurrucada, llorando, decepcionada del mundo, adolorida, frágil y sin ganas de ir a casa

Por primera vez en su vida conoció lo que era la traición

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola saltar. Alzando la vista vio a un niño de su edad; tenía el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y un suave sonrojo le cubría la cara, tenía una camisa negra manga larga, pantalones a la rodilla grises y llevaba sandalias shinobi negras. Puso las manos en su espalda y le dio una sonrisa insegura

-Vi lo que pasó –Fue lo primero que dijo. Akira permaneció en silencio– Y creo que tienes razón

Su corazón dio un fuerte latido. Él creía que ella tenía razón

-¿Qué? –su voz salió baja, ronca

-Mi mamá fue un ninja rango Jounin –Empezó de nuevo el chico – Cuando nacimos mi hermano y yo dejó el cargo, pero siempre me cuenta lo buena que era. Hable con un compañero de equipo de ella, me contó que mi mamá era temible, todos la respetan mucho –El niño casi parecía vibrar en su lugar de lo emocionado – Incluso papá lo dice, y papá es muy fuerte, y el líder del clan. En mi clan hay mujeres que son realmente muy fuertes, se que ninguna de ellas dejaría que algo como lo que te sucedió las desanimara. Así que no llores, se que lograras cumplir tu sueño de ser una mujer fuerte y respetable

Era solo un niño. Pero era un niño que la había seguido solo para decirle que creía en ella. En ese momento algo dentro de ella cambio, una nueva esperanza nació. Alguien creía en ella

Su cara cambió al ver que no dejaba de llorar. Se acercó más a Akira y se agachó a su lado

-En serio, no llores más ¿sí? –Pidió suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraban

Akira se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido y asintió

-Está bien. No más

El chico le dio una enorme sonrisa y se paró de un salto. Llego al frente de ella y le ofreció la mano

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

Ella vio su mano extendida, sus dedos blancos y piel tersa. Él había sido su ayuda, su apoyo. Lentamente ella levantó la mano y la colocó en la suya. Sus tonos de piel contrastaban entre sí, su piel pálida contra su piel morena. La mano de él era más grande, la suya era más pequeña, más frágil

Cuando la ayudó a levantarse se notó la altura, ella le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Si lo notó, no pareció importarle. Le gustaron sus ojos, eran oscuros, pero inocentes, tenían alegría en ellos, nada como los suyos ahora

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa

Akira asintió con una sonrisa creciendo en su cara. El chico la había ayudado, le había dado la esperanza que necesitaba para poder seguir su sueño. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ese chico había creído en ella

En todo momento sus manos no se separaron, caminaron tomados uno del otro. Akira llenándose cada vez mas de paz y felicidad que le transmitía el chico mientras él miraba al frente, inconscientemente. Casi no hablaron, no sentían la necesidad de llenar ese silencio con ruido innecesario.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se detuvieron en la entrada. Las luces prendidas mostraban que su familia estaba dentro. Y aun así…

Miro al chico a su lado, Akira no quería dejarlo ir. Había sentido una calma y tranquilidad al lado de ese extraño que hace mucho no sentía, y al parecer él tenía la misma idea.

-¿Quieres regresar ya? ¿No quisieras ir a pasear conmigo un rato? Podemos ir al parque que queda cerca de aquí, te diría que fuéramos a comer pero la verdad es que no tengo dinero conmigo

-Yo si –dijo Akira suavemente – no alcance a comprar nada en la tienda, aun guardo el dinero, si quieres podemos ir a comer. Tal vez un helado o lo que tú quieras

En ese momento el estomago de él sonó ruidosamente. El aparto la mirada sonrojado mientras ella reía con diversión

-Creo que sería una buena idea

Fueron a un restaurante de barbacoa cercano.

Se sentaron en la mesa al lado de la salida y pidieron su orden. La mujer que los atendió fue muy amable y esperó pacientemente a que decidieran que ordenar. Se la pasaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el cómodo silencio. A veces se miraban y sonreían, cuando su orden llegó no perdieron el tiempo y lo cocinaron lo mejor posible; lo que terminó con un pedazo de carne chamuscada y otra muy cruda. Akira se rió cuando él empezó a toser después de comerse la carne quemaba, y él se rió de ella cuando hizo cara de querer vomitar cuando, sin querer, ella se comió el pedazo muy crudo

Fue una buena comida

Cuando terminaron fueron a pagar y salieron del restaurante. Ya era de noche, habían pasado mucho tiempo caminando y luego comiendo

-Ya anocheció –dijo Akira mirando a las estrellas

-¿Qué? –la cabeza del chico voló al cielo, la luna le devolvió la mirada. Un ceño fruncido apareció en rostro – Mis padres deben estar preocupados, y mi hermano también, me fui de su lado sin avisar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El chico agacho la cabeza y tosió, Akira podía ver un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No quería perderte de vista, así que te seguí y me aleje de ellos. No lo pensé

Por primera vez, Akira se sonrojo. Por un momento pudo jurar que su corazón dio un salto

-Ah –dejó escapar- Entonces creo que deberías volver, deben estar asustados

-Es verdad –la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar – Pero primero te llevare a tu casa y luego iré a la mía

Sonriendo Akira asintió y camino a su lado.

No había empezado siendo el mejor día, aun le dolía la mejilla pero el chico lo había mejorado todo, su esperanza creció gracias a la persona que la guiaba suavemente de la mano. No sabía quién era o si quiera como se llamaba pero con él a su lado se sentía invencible

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Solo había pasado unas semanas desde su encuentro y aun podía recordar lo feliz que se había sentido a su lado. Su familia no había estado muy feliz con ella, pero nada podía borrar la sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara. Recordaba ese día como el día en el que alguien creyó en ella, y ahora ese niño iba a ser un ninja ¡Como ella! El día no podía ser mejor.

Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara ante un pensamiento; no conocía su nombre, no podría llamarlo y hablar con él. De hecho, podía pasar que él ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, podría haber olvidado de la ocasión en la que ayudo a una pobre niña a ser feliz. Recordaba que ese día se había ganado un gran regaño y un castigo de una semana, quería preguntarle lo que le había sucedido a él, quería saber si lo había regañado, quería agradecerle por ayudarla

La voz del profesor la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-Naruto Uzumaki

Akira notó como la voz del hombre tomaba una tonalidad oscura, todo él pareció oscurecerse. No le dio la sonrisa que le había dado a ella, a Shikamaru y a los demás. Le dio un ceño fruncido mientras le decía donde ubicarse. El niño con pantalones naranja también estaría en la clase de Iruka Umino

Se acercó y se formó detrás de Choji Akimichi, Inawe Mitsu, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka, saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa. Akira fue la única en devolver el saludo con la misma emoción.

Llamaron a otras dos chicas para la clase de Iruka, un chico con aspecto relajado, y otro que parecía muy nervioso. Después vinieron otros niños, pero no les puso atención. En su cabeza pedía estar en la misma clase que el chico pálido

-Sasuke Uchiha –

El chico caminó hacia adelante.

Así que ese era su nombre, el nombre de quien la ayudo era Sasuke, y era nada menos que un Uchiha, los integrantes de la policía militar de Konoha. Todos eran muy conocidos por ser grandes shinobis, más que esplendidos.

Y Sasuke no podría ser menos, sería uno de los mejores y ella estaría allí para verlo

Akira abrió la boca para saludarlo pero no salió nada, ni el más mínimo sonido.

La voz se le había perdido en algún lugar en la garganta y se había perdido antes de salir por la boca.

Estaba nerviosa, más que eso, estaba aterrada

Vio como Sasuke Uchiha se posicionaba al final de la fila sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros. No la había notado. No la recordaba

Tratando de ignorar el dolor que el pensamiento le provocaba, se dio la vuelta y durante toda la ceremonia se quedó en su lugar y no volvió a tratar de ver a nadie más. Tal vez solo tenía mala memoria, era un día importante

Bueno, ya habría tiempo para hablar con él en otro momento. Por ahora, tenía que concentrarse, Iruka Umino ya los estaba guiando a su salón.

* * *

 **Sean honestos ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como estará notando Akira tendrá una conexión profunda con Sasuke y Naruto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos el próximo domingo**

 **Besos**

* * *

02/09/19

Este capítulo ha sido editado

Espero que les guste los nuevos cambios


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro domingo, otro capítulo.**

 **Antes que nada quería agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el momento de dejar su comentario, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. Gracias por mostrar su apoyo a mi pequeña historia. No saben lo agradecida que estoy**

 **Por otro lado, espero que les guste mi historia. Y me sigan apoyando en este proyecto**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo mi OC es mío. Yo solo juego con la historia.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido editado

* * *

Akira no hablo con Sasuke en su primer día de clases. En medio de explicaciones por parte de su maestro, el siempre presente nerviosismo del primer día y tratar de no desesperarse cuando ese primer día consistió en conferencias y nada de práctica, el pensamiento de hablar con él se escondió en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Fue solo cuando llegó a su hogar que recordó su intención inicial de hablar con Sasuke.

A pesar de estar un poco decepcionada por la falta de actividad ese día, Akira aún se encontraba más que emocionada. Por lo que, cuando estaba cenando junto a su familia, se embarcó en una larga y extensa charla sobre su día. Les contó sobre lo que harían en los próximos días, los conceptos básicos que había podido responder en clase y como esperaban hacer un ejercicio de sobrevivencia en unos meses.

Su padre escucho tranquilamente junto a ella mientras alternaba en comer y hacer una que otra pregunta, eso solo llevo a que parloteara más y más, a su padre no parecía molestarle. Tan distraída como estaba hablando con su padre, no notó a la cara agria de su madre y la mirada de desaprobación que le mandaba su hermana.

La cena consistió en ella hablando animada a su padre mientras que su madre y hermana no decían una sola palabra

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, se despidió y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se puso su pijama y acomodándose en la cama, tomó su libro y continúo con su lectura "Rasguños y Heridas", se demoraba un poco más de lo esperaba pero creía que era necesario entender lo mejor posible antes de continuar. Leyendo a través de sus extensas paginas hubo un punto que le llamo aun más la atención. Hablaba del Shosen Jutsu*

Un jutsu básico para cualquier Ninja Medico. Akira leyó con atención

 _El_ _Shōsen Jutsu_ _es un_ _Ninjutsu Medico_ _básico en el cual se acumula_ _chakra_ _en la mano y al transmitirlo por una herida, se acelera el proceso de cicatrización de la misma logrando detener hemorragias internas o externas. Se caracteriza por que el chakra que se genera toma un color verde. Esto permite al usuario curar a un paciente sin la necesidad del equipo médico o la cirugía, haciéndolo sumamente útil sobre el campo de batalla._ _La concentración y el moldeo de chakra en la mano están en función de la gravedad de la herida. Esto requiere un gran control de chakra que conlleva una alta dificultad, haciendo que solo unos pocos habilidosos expertos en el Ninjutsu Médico sean capaces de usarla aún entre los ninjas médicos_

Y lo siguiente era una representación gráfica de cómo funcionaba el justu y como ejecutarlo correctamente _. E_ n el libro indicaba como moldear el chakra para hacerla, pero había cosas que no entendía. Yendo a sus estantes, tomó un libro grueso y de tapa dura, en la portada grandes letras dictaban " _Chakra: función y ejecución"_ después de una rápida hojeada encontró la parte que necesitaba.

A través de todos los libros que había leído y se mencionaba el chakra siempre hubo algo que se repetía; el cuidado. El cuidado a tratar de usarlo y cuidado con cómo usarlo. Una mala ejecución podría afectar su red de charka.

Con su libro medico en un lado y el libro explicativo en el otro, Akira se sentó en el piso. Sabía que lo quería hacer no era recomendado, que se necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto y que si, no era cuidadosa, podría hacerse un grave daño. Aun así, eso no logró cambiar su mente y siguió con su planes

Si quería conseguir formar bien el _Shosen Jutsu_ primero tenía que saber cómo controlar su chakra

Acomodándose con un cojín en la espalda, cruzo sus piernas y colocó las manos en sus muslos con las palmas hacia arriba. Primero tenía que hallar su chakra, no sabía cómo se sentía o como lucia así que empezar buscándolo le pareció una buena idea. Relajándose, puso la mente en blanco y empezó a _buscar._ El sentimiento era extraño, era como tratar de sentir la sangre; sabes que está ahí pero no la s _ientes_.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Sus padres y su hermana parecían haberse acostado ya porque su hogar estaba sin ningún tipo de ruido. De la calle se oía el ruido ocasional de un ninja al pasar, pero ya era tarde así que el silencio reinaba en la Aldea de la Hoja

Su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza que nunca antes

 _Bum, Bum, Bum_

Su corazón, su respiración, el suave viendo entrando por su balcón. Todo era tan… relajante. Sin querer, termino dormida en el piso con el cojín como almohada y los libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo el cuello rígido y mucho frió

Durante toda la semana, cada vez que era hora de dormir, tomaba sus libros y poniendo en posición siguió intentando encontrar su chakra, con cada día la desesperación crecía. Solo quería encontrar su chakra, ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil? A veces el sueño la vencía y otras veces solo se rendía por esa noche y se iba a dormir. Leyó las instrucciones montones de veces, al punto de que podía recitarlas de memoria. Pero no fue sino hasta el mes siguiente que pudo dar algún resultado

Esa noche, estaba sentada de nuevo en el suelo en posición mientras intentaba sentir algo de su chakra. Había estado intentado durante semanas y aun no tenía resultados. Empezaba a desanimarse y a perder la esperanza. Salió de sus pensamientos desconsolados cuando sintió un cosquilleo debajo de su piel, era como una caricia de una flor; casi intangible pero aún estaba allí.

Lo había encontrado

Su chakra se sentía cálido, familiar. Era como si le estuviera dando una bienvenida. Ahora, tenía que exteriorizar ese chakra. Con una respiración profunda, imaginó a su chakra viajando por sus brazos y llegando a sus manos, estirándose hasta que salió por sus poros y se materializaba. Sintió un cosquilleo debajo de la piel, lo retuvo. A continuación, forzó a su chakra a salir, de una manera ordenada, calmada y curativa.

Frunció el ceño. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sintió que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente. Era agotador, su corazón chocaba con fuerza contra su pecho y el cuerpo le empezaba a sudar, pero no se rendiría. Estaría satisfecha con el mínimo indicio de chakra, tal vez debería haber hecho algunos ejercicios de control de chakra antes de intentar hacer esto. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

No importaba el tiempo, no importaba cuanto le tomara, incluso si debía practicar toda el mes siguiente; Akira estaba decidida a lograrlo, a demostrar que ella podía. Intentó e intentó una y otra vez. El cansancio era cada vez peor, pero lo hizo a un lado y siguió insistiendo. No se rendiría, no lo haría, no podía. No notó que en el exterior cada vez se hacía más y más silencioso hasta que solo quedó el sonido de la noche. Todos se habían ido a dormir hace horas, descansando de un día agotador, excepto ella. No podría irse a la cama en paz si no lograba hacer aunque sea una mínima cosa, cualquier cosa

Lo volvió a intentar, esta vez sosteniéndolo por más tiempo, esta vez lo lograría. Akira se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Su boca se abrió al ver una capa de chakra color verde rodear sus manos. _Lo… logró_

Soltó una risa casi histérica. Lo había hecho, había completado y hecho con éxito su primer jutsu. Y nada menos que uno médico. Los más difícil por su alto nivel de control que requería ¡Y ella lo había hecho!

Ahora si cualquiera en su casa se lastimaba podía ayudar.

Sintió una ola de cansancio casi arrollador, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin permiso y cuerpo se sintió pesado. En un instante el resplandor verde se había ido y dejó atrás al cansancio. Tal vez, no debía excederse

Tenía que decírselo al Sandaime, tenía que mostrarle lo que había hecho. Tenía que mostrarle que su confianza en ella no estaba desperdiciada. Pero eso sería mañana después de la Academia, por ahora apenas podía llegar a su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akira estaba impaciente. Ese día parecía que la Academia nunca se acabaría, quería correr hacia la Torre Hokage pero las horas parecían interminables. En este día en particular estaba recibiendo una larga y extensa charla sobre la historia de la aldea. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no ceder al sueño y dormirse en el escritorio pero con cada segundo que pasaba parecía más una pelea perdida. Justo cuando su cabeza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia la mesa, un ruido la levantó. Un ronquido. Miro a sus lados. No podría haber roncado ¿verdad? ella no roncaba. El ruido volvió.

Era Naruto

Su cabeza estaba recostada en el pupitre con los brazos extendidos a su lado, parecía estar dormido durante ya un rato. Akira sofoco una risa, era bueno no ser la única que encontraba esta lección aburrida. Dio una rápida mirada a todo el salón. Y no eran los únicos; Shikamaru dormida en silencio al lado de Choji, Kiba apenas lucia despierto apoyado en el respaldo de su silla mientras que Akamaru en sus piernas dormía tranquilamente, incluso la tímida Hinata lucia somnolienta.

Iruka-sensei empezaba a hacer preguntas

Akira observo como Shikamaru era despertado rápidamente por Choji, Kiba agitaba la cabeza tratando de despertarse mientras Akamaru se removía en su regazo y Hinata se enderezaba. El único que seguía dormido era Naruto

Rápidamente, Akira tomo una hoja de papel, escribió algo y después lo arrugo en una bola. Esperando a que Iruka-sensei se volteara, le arrojó la hoja de papel a la cabeza. Naruto se despertó de un salto. Entonces, notó la bola de papel a su lado. Miró a todo el salón se preguntó quién se la arrojó, y fue entonces cuando se topó con unos ojos grisáceos observándolo. La chica, Akira si recordaba bien, le hizo una seña. Su dedo apuntaba al papel. Con cuidado, Naruto abrió el papel, unas palabras le devolvieron la mirada

" _ **Cuidado, Iruka-sensei está preguntando. No querrás que te coja desprevenido"**_

Naruto volvió a mirar a Akira, pero ahora la niña no lo veía, miraba fijamente al pizarrón, donde Iruka-sensei había empezado a explicar cómo se conformaban las Cinco Grandes Naciones. La niña le había advertido, lo había ayudado, nadie nunca había hecho eso antes. Naruto quería acercarse a ella, preguntar si querían ser amigos, poder jugar con ella, pero sabía lo que pasaría; como muchos antes, la niña jugaría con él y al día siguiente haría como si no existiera, porque le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de él, siempre era así. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Naruto se acomodó y prestó atención a lo que Iruka-sensei decía. O al menos lo intentó

Akira miro a Naruto y sonrió. Le había hecho caso. A pesar de que observaba con una mueca aburrida mientras se apoyaba en su brazo, estaba poniendo atención. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría hacer su primer amigo en la Academia

Pero aun así… ¡El día pasaba demasiado lento!

Resignada, se acomodó en su incomodo asiento y espero a que las clases terminaran

* * *

Cuando por fin la campana anuncio la hora de salida, no demoró en recoger sus cosas y luego salir corriendo de la Academia. No se detuvo hasta que tuvo la Torre Hokage al frente. Tuvo que detenerse un momento mientras trataba de coger aire. Quien hubiera pensado que la Academia quedaba tan lejos de la Torre Hokage. Con la respiración ya normalizada, entró al gran edificio. Caminó hasta que se topó con la secretaria del Hokage que, con un gesto vago, le permitió seguir.

Con la puerta de la oficina del hokage al frente, Akira dudó un momento antes de tocar dos veces. Su mano apretó con fuerza su falda, tal vez no había sido una buena idea venir. El Tercero era un hombre ocupado, no le iba a importar el logro de una pequeña niña. Tenía una aldea que dirigir. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? El hombre no podía permitirse derrochar su tiempo. Se mordió el labio, el nerviosismo empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y decir _"Perdón, puerta equivocada, buscaba el baño"_ la voz del Sandaime se oyó

-Entre

Ahora la excusa de estar buscando el baño no iba a servir

¿Por qué vino? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Entrando, vio al Sandaime sentando detrás de su escritorio mirando sobre algunos papeles, cuando oyó pasos levantó la mirada y se encontró con Akira. El Sandaime sonrió suavemente y dejo a un lado sus papeles. Siendo sincero con el mismo, tomaría la más mínima excusa para apartarse de esos papeles interminables por unos minutos

-Akira-chan ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña? –pregunto el Sandaime.

Akira corrió hacia él y ofreció sus brazos en una pregunta silenciosa, suavemente Hiruzen la levantó y la colocó en sus piernas con una sonrisa. El jamás había tenido una hija, tenía dos varones, así que para él era maravilloso tener a Akira, era una niña dulce

-Muy bien, ¿y usted, Hokage-sama?

El Sandaime dirigió su mirada a los papeles y dio un suave suspiro

-Oh, igual que siempre, supongo. -¿Acaso estaba maldito a estar sentando en esa silla toda su vida mientras revisa papeles? ¿Acaso era la maldición del Kage? Hiruzen no lo sabía, pero estaba fuertemente inclinado a creerlo –Bueno, pero eso no importa, querida. Y dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?

Akira se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada

-Bueno, es que quería mostrarte algo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, se ve tonto y no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo - se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se rascó con el dedo índice

El Sandaime puso su mano en su barbilla y subió su cabeza con suavidad. Le estaba dando una sonrisa tierna, comprensiva

-Dime –dijo el tercero. No era una orden, era una petición. Pacientemente, esperó a que Akira tomara confianza. La chica en su regazo pareció meditar un momento antes de asentir

Puso sus manos enfrente de ella, justo a la vista del Sandaime y cerró los ojos. Lo había hecho la noche anterior, y después de un mes de trabajo duro no habría problemas en volver a hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando vio sus manos brillando en verde

-Últimamente he estado leyendo algunos libros sobre Ninjutsu Medico, y me tope con este jutsu, sé que no es la gran cosa o algo muy complicado pero pensé en mostrártelo para… bueno, para que veas que me estoy tomando mi entrenamiento en serio –aun con sus manos brillando volvió a bajar la cabeza con timidez

El Sandaime se había quedado en silencio, y toda la oficina estaba igual.

Akira podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

Estaba muy nerviosa y la fija mirada del Tercero apenas hacia algo para ayudar a su nerviosismo

-Akira ¿lo conseguiste tu sola? Me refiero, ¿tú misma pudiste hacer el jutsu sin ayuda?

Alzo la cabeza. Los ojos de hombre brillaban extrañamente

-No sin ayuda, me guíe por lo que decían los libros. Después de que pude entender lo que decían, simplemente seguí los pasos y me puse a practicar. He estado practicando desde hace semanas. Anoche logré por fin completarlo

-Realmente has estado entrenando muy duro ¿no es así?

Dio un fuerte asentimiento

El Tercero se la quedó viendo fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca fija en una línea recta. Estaba serio, pensando. Akira tragó. Sea lo que sea que el Tercero estaba pensando con tanta meditación debe ser algo grave. El hombre lucia impasible mientras reflexionaba en silencio mientras sus pobres nervios crecían

Esta incertidumbre no era buena para su paciencia

Tal vez había hecho algo mal. Tal vez el Sandaime estaba hallando una forma suave de regañarla. Akira sintió que empezaba a temblar

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, Akira Nakamura –dijo por fin el Sandaime

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Lucia serio mientras la miraba con lo que creía era determinación. La había llamado por su nombre completo. Definitivamente estaba en problemas

-Me has demostrado toda tu dedicación para convertirte en un ninja. Akira-chan. No cualquiera puede completar un jutsu por sí solo, especialmente uno médico, y más a tu edad, que requiere un gran control de chakra. Se ha notado tu entrega y esfuerzo, algo que no he notado desde mis tres estudiantes, y es por eso que ahora te estoy haciendo esta pregunta –dijo el Sandaime. Akira estaba a punto de desmayarse- ¿Quieres ser mi estudiante? Te entrenare lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo. Obviamente no podremos vernos todos los días, ya que tengo obligaciones que atender, y tú también debes hacer tus deberes en la Academia. Pero el resto del tiempo, me gustaría que me dejaras entrenarte. Sin embargo seré claro contigo, Akira; no quiero que imagines que voy a darte un entrenamiento para que alcances el estatus Jounin no mas salgas de la Academia, porque eso sería mentira, no cometeré el error de volverte una maquina sin emociones demasiado talentosa por su propio bien, no otra vez. Así que, ¿Qué me dices, Akira-chan? ¿Aceptas?

Si, Akira estaba a punto del ataque cardiaco

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el Sandaime Hokage le estaba ofreciendo ser su estudiante, El Sandaime, el tal aclamado Profesor, conocido por su gran sabiduría y ser temible en batalla. Él quería enseñarle a ella, una simple nacida civil. Había solo una respuesta válida en este caso

-Me encantaría –y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de aceptar.

Una sonrisa lentamente empezó a cruzar por su rostro hasta que una enorme sonrisa parecía que la iba a partir. Lanzó un grito emocionado y sin pensarlo arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Sus ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos. Akira estaba demasiado feliz para pensar que esa no era forma de dirigirse hacia el hombre más fuerte en el pueblo, y no era que a Hiruzen le importara, con una carcajada envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la niña pequeña.

Siguió riendo mientras Akira hablaba y hablaba emocionada. Parecía estar peleando entre seguir parloteando emocionada o echarse a llorar.

Era una niña tan buena

Solo esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta

Sabia la presión que estaba poniendo sobre sus jóvenes hombros, era una niña terca y tal vez demasiado entregada para su bien. Actuaba pasiva y tranquila la mayoría del tiempo a causa de crecer en un hogar controlador, pero tal vez con la guía correcta esa fachada de timidez caería y una chica saliente y fuerte saldría a flote. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de la Hoja, se aseguraría de que esa mascara se fuera y solo quedara la Akira real.

Era una promesa

* * *

Uno supondría que al ser una Aldea Ninja lo secretos eran guardados celosamente, y que los rumores de algún ninja se desvanecerían en el olvido sin que se le diera importancia. Pero esto no era así, al contrario de hecho. Para ser una Aldea Ninja era increíble la velocidad con la que viajaban los chismes, los rumores eran pan de cada día, especialmente cuando involucraban al líder de la aldea. Así que no estaba realmente sorprendido cuando escuchó a varios ninjas rumoreando acerca de una nueva estudiante del Sandaime. Era increíble que sus ninjas fueran tan… comunicativos, uno pensaría que al ser ninjas serían más discretos.

Varios ninjas lo miraban incrédulos a pesar de que trataban de ser cautelosos. Continúo así unos días antes de que finalmente alguien se atreviera a preguntarle directamente. Fue Raido Namiashi, como su guardaespaldas, que le preguntó si los rumores eran reales.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, el Sandaime respondió

-Por supuesto –No tenía que dar más explicación. De hecho, acostumbraba a no darlas, y no iba a iniciar ahora

Raido abrió los ojos. Desde los tres legendarios Sannin, el Sandaime no había tenido ningún estudiante.

Ese chico debe ser algo especial para que haya sucedido de un momento a otro

-Puedo preguntar ¿quién es? –cuestionó Raido. Una inmensa curiosidad lo embargo. Cuando se había enterado del rumor que circulaba por toda la aldea, estaba comiendo con Genma, Aoba y Asuma. Kurenai había llegado con la noticia viéndose atónita, se sentó junto a Asuma, quien pronto se sonrojó aunque este lo negara, y paso a contarles el rumor.

Al principio todos estaban incrédulos, Asuma comentó que su padre estaba demasiado viejo como para tomar un estudiante, pero entonces Raido logró notar algo en Genma; no fue mucho y no duro tanto tiempo, pero hubo un atisbó de reconocimiento en sus ojos, como si el supiera algo que ellos no

-¿Tienes algo que contarnos, Genma? –pregunto Raido frunciendo el ceño

Al verse objeto de varias miradas, Genma soltó un suspiro, movió el senbon en su boca y habló contemplativo

-No sé nada en concreto, en realidad. Es solo que creo saber quién es la persona que el Sandaime acogió como estudiante pero solo es un presentimiento, nada más

-¿Quién crees que es? –preguntó Asuma de brazos cruzados

-Hace unos días hubo un accidente con un civil –empezó Genma – Yugao salvo a un niña y luego la dejo con el Sandaime. Un par de hombres borrachos trataron de lastimar a la niña, pero no llegó a más. Yugao los dejo inconsciente antes de que pudieran atacarla. Los padres de la niña fueron notificados, y fueron a la torre Hokage, yo fui a notificar su llegada y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina del Hokage la pared a mi lado explotó dejando un gran agujero. Pensando que era un ataque entre preparándome para pelear –Genma soltó un bufido y algo parecido a una sonrisa burlesca- Cuando entre encontré al Hokage ileso, la causante de tal estruendo resultó ser la pequeña niña a la que habían tratado de agredir. De un solo golpe logró perforar la pared

Decir que los demás estabas pasmados era poco; a Asuma casi se le cae su cigarrillo de la impresión. Genma siguió hablando como si no le importara sus expresiones

-Cuando subieron sus padres la niña les dijo que quería ser un ninja. No sé lo que habrá pasado antes de que yo llegara pero en ese momento el Hokage estaba realmente entusiasmado, orgulloso de que la niña se haya enfrentado a sus padres, aunque su padre pareció no importarle mientras su madre lucia como si fuera desmayarse en cualquier momento. El padre fue quien acepto meterla en la Academia –Esta vez Genma dio una sonrisa en toda regla- la madre estaba demasiado horrorizada como para poder hablar. Al final, el padre lleno los papeles, y estoy seguro que esa niña ahora debe ser una estudiante de la Academia

-Así que –habló Kurenai- tú crees que la nueva estudiante del Sandaime es esa niña

-No puedo pensar en alguien más –dijo Genma volviendo a su pose relajada

-Bueno, creo que va a ser interesante ver a esa niña ser entrenada por mi padre

-Yo aun no lo puedo creer –dijo Aoba

Después de esa charla, Raido fue directamente a la Torre Hokage a confirmar lo oído.

* * *

A pesar de su emoción, Akira no compartió las noticias con nadie. Su familia se enteraría, eso era obvio pero por ahora prefería mantenerlo en silencio. Así que no dijo nada, no mostró signo de que algo había pasado y siguió con su rutina normal

Las clases con el Sandaime empezaron al día siguiente.

Fueron a un campo de entrenamiento y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol

-Está bien, Akira-chan –dijo Hiruzen – Quiero que me escuches con atención ¿entendido?

Akira asintió

-Tienes una gran fuerza ¿pero de qué sirve esa fuerza si no la sabes usar? –preguntó Hiruzen con astucia

Akira frunció el ceño y pensó profundamente.

No se le que ocurría nada

-No se –dijo Akira- Para hacer daño, tal vez

-Eso es verdad. Esa fuerza puede servir para hacer daño –El Sandaime se puso serio mientras le daba una inhalada a su pipa – Pero a que le haces daño es lo que debes preguntarte. Porque si tú no sabes cómo controlar esa fuerza con la que has sido bendecida, podrías hacer daño no solo a tu adversario si no también a tus compañeros y no queremos eso ¿verdad? –Akira negó rápidamente – Ser fuerte físicamente no te basta para llegar a ser un buen ninja. Tienes que saber cómo controlarla, como moverte para causar el mayor daño a tus adversarios sin lastimar a tus amigos. Debes aprender que tu fuerza no te hace invencible porque muchas veces tal fuerza puede volver a un ninja arrogante, haciendo que se lance a una batalla sin pensarlo, ya que está seguro que con su fuerza podrá ganar en un instante. Pero eso no es así ¿entiendes porque? –Al ver que Akira no respondió, el Sandaime siguió hablando - Para todo hay un camino a seguir, una forma de hacerlo, una manera de no exponerte a daños innecesarios que pueden ser evitados. No puedes esperar que con tu fuerza descomunal todo se resuelva. Tiene que haber una estrategia en todo lo que hagas, así no desperdiciaras tal fuerza y podrás hacer un rango de daño lo mínimo posible. Así no te expondrás a posibles daños y no dañaras a tus compañeros por accidente. Fuerza no es igual a poder

Akira jamás había pensado en eso.

Siempre había sido tratada con cautela por parte de sus padres, jamás dejando que se acerque a algo delicado de la casa y nunca permitiendo que se acerque a otros niños sin antes una advertencia sobre no mostrar su monstruosa fuerza. No podía tocar nada frágil porque era seguro que lo rompiera al tomarlo demasiado duro, o que de los nervios se le cayera y se rompiera.

No importa por donde se vea, siempre rompía todo

-Entonces vas a enseñarme como controlar mi fuerza y poder usarla contra mis enemigos sin que se convierta en un problema para mí –afirmó Akira con una sonrisa

El Sandaime asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-De hecho, he estado pensando en un estilo de Taijutsu que te convenga a la perfección –dijo Hiruzen sacando un pergamino algo viejo. Se veía un poco delicado y estaba amarillo en algunos lugares. Akira no quería pensar en cuanto tiempo había estado guardado, esperando por ser utilizado – Asumo que como hija de artistas sabes bailar

La miró, esperando confirmación. Akira asintió

-Bueno, podría decirse que este Taijutsu toma facultades tanto del baile como de lucha. Se llama _Yugachi_ * y esta principalmente basado en el _Goken*._ Es una técnica donde se altera el esquivar los golpes del oponente con movimientos de danza al mismo tiempo que se contra ataca con un golpe de gran fuerza. Lo halle hace algún tiempo en unos pergaminos antiguos y lo aparte pensando que tal vez me serviría en algún tiempo a futuro. Y tenía razón. Así que- el Sandaime se paró con una sonrisa y se ubicó en el medio del campo – Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ver cómo es tu ataque, después veremos tu defensa ¿está bien?

-Claro

De un salto, Akira llegó a su lado.

La sonrisa que tenía el Sandaime hizo que los pelos de la nuca se erizaran, algo no estaba bien con esa sonrisa, y tenía miedo de averiguar que era. El Sandaime se arrojó su sombrero y con la otra mano se quitó el manto, debajo llevaba un traje negro con armadura en el hombro gris mientras que el brazo derecho y un casco ninja con el kanji para _Tercer Hokage_ en la parte posterior.

De hecho se veía realmente intimidante.

 _¿Y se supone que tengo que pelear con… él?_

Akira tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Sabía que no había posibilidad de vencerlo, pero de todas formas lo daría todo

El Sandaime se puso en posición. Estaba listo para luchar, aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro podrías decir que estaba jugando. La cara de Akira mostraba determinación. Colocó sus manos empuñadas enfrente de ella y, entonces, atacó.

Corrió hacia el levantando el puño y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el Sandaime agarró su mano mientras daba media vuelta en sí mismo y la tiraba sobre su hombro. Con un grito salió volando hasta el otro lado del campo

-No te apresures en atacar, el enemigo puede usar tu propia fuerza a su favor, tal como lo hice yo –explico el Sandaime sonriendo.

Se veía demasiado entretenido en opinión de Akira

Akira se levantó y volvió a atacar.

Esta vez lo primero que hizo fue dar una patada mientras daba una vuelta, el Sandaime interceptó su pie en pleno vuelo y le mando un golpe a la cara. De nuevo, Akira termino tirada en el piso.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente. Esto era demasiado difícil. Ella ya sudaba y no habían pasado cinco minutos mientras que el Sandaime lucia demasiado satisfecho parado con una pose relajada en su lugar

-Para un ninja la paciencia es esencial

-¡Deja de soltar frasecitas y de burlarle de mi! –gritó Akira sin ninguna gota de paciencia y volvió a atacar.

Esta vez no ataco de primera, bajo el cuerpo hasta que tocó el piso y se apoyó con una mano mientras mandaba una patada a los pies del hombre. Sin ningún problema, el Sandaime esquivó dando un salto.

Akira soltó un suspiro. Esto iba a ser definitivamente más difícil de lo que pensaba

Solo desearía que el Hokage no luciera tan divertido viendo sus intentos

* * *

 _ **Shōsen Jutsu:**_ _Jutsu Palma Mística_

 _ **Yugachi**_ _: Está basando en el Hung Gar que es un sistema de Kung Fu desarrollado en el siglo XVII, es considerado un sistema Nam Pai, su traducción es "Boxeo de la familia Hung" fue elegido sus movimientos fuertes que representan la tierra pero también está basado en Tai Chi estilo yang que es principalmente fluidos elegantes, que actuando concertadamente con el medio ambiente_

 _ **Goken:**_ _El_ _ **Puño Fuerte**_ _es el estilo de lucha característico de Guy y Lee, tiene como propósito hacer el mayor daño físico posible. Es exactamente lo contrario al_ _ **Puño Suave**_ _que es utilizado por el Clan Hyuga que hace que los daños sean al Sistema Circulatorio de Chakra_

* * *

 **Entonces, cuéntenme, chicos ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **He decidió que de vez en cuando les dejare un dato curioso sobre la historia. Así que este es;**

 **Dato Curioso** **: Desde el principio que pensé en escribir esta historia decidí que Akira debía tener la piel morena. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque nunca he leído alguna historia tanto en ingles como en español donde la protagonista tenga la piel morena. y como latina se me hace un poco difícil identificarme con un personaje tan pálida como una pared asi que ese fue un punto fuerte para mí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el próximo domingo con un nuevo capítulo. No se olviden de comentar.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**

* * *

04/09/2019

Este capítulo ha sido editado

Espero lo disfruten


	4. Chapter 4

**No hay nada que deba decir así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no es mi propiedad, sino de Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo editado

* * *

Era increíble lo rápido que se iba el tiempo cuando estabas ocupada. Las noches parecían irse en un parpadeo y por las mañanas luchaba un rato antes de poder pararse y no ceder a la tentación de quedarse bajo de las cobijas y seguir durmiendo. Levantarse era difícil, cada noche iba a la cama después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento que no detenía hasta el agotamiento. Los días se pasaban en entrenamiento o ella en la Torre Hokage sentada en la oficina del Sandaime cuando no disponía de tiempo para entrenarla. Durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos en la oficina, Akira se había proclamado asistente no oficial, es decir, no recibía paga pero igual ayudaba en lo que podía al Hokage; asegurarse de que el hombre comiera a horas, haciendo recados o incluso ayudando con el papeleo de menor importancia. Desde entonces el Hokage no se notaba tan desesperado con su terrible papeleo y se le veía más en la aldea compartiendo junto a su alumna.

Esa era su rutina; Academia, torre, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento, después se iba a dormir y luego repetir.

Sin notarlo, el tiempo pasaba y las semanas se convertían en meses, que a sus vez se convirtieron en años y sin siquiera saber cómo paso el tiempo descubrieron que habían pasado cinco años desde que el Sandaime acogió a la pequeña niña bajo su ala. Desde el inicio los días variaban entre ser mejor y peor que el anterior; mejor porque con cada día que pasaba demostraba su progreso, peor porque a la vez que mejoraba, el entrenamiento se hacía cada vez más exigente y tomaba más de su tiempo. No eran raros los días que salía temprano en la mañana y regresaba a la casa tarde en la noche, a veces cuando los demás ya se habían dormido. Pero no se quejaba, les gustaba como estaban las cosas y ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría.

Era agotador, terminaba exhausta y casi sin poder quedarse parada, y era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

La vida era buena

Ese día inició con la puerta de la oficina del Hokage estrellándose contra la pared. Pudo jurar que una grieta se había hecho en la pared. Dio un suspiro, a Genma y a Raido no les gustaría saber que necesitaban reparaciones, otra vez. Por la puerta lo que parecía una pila de documentos andante se dirigía hacia él. Parpadeo hacia el papel y pensó si se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba en una pesadilla

Pero el absurdo pensamiento se fue cuando la montaña de papeleo fue puesta en su escritorio con un gran estruendo y detrás salió una joven morena de gran sonrisa

Los años habían sido buenos con su pequeña estudiante. No había duda de que Akira había cambiado. Atrás quedo esa niña tímida y calmada casi taciturna que parecía avergonzaba de solo estar en la habitación, ahora la chica que se erguida al frente de su escritorio se paraba con la espalda recta y la seguridad brotando de ella. Hiruzen no lo negaba, su alumna tenía una gran opinión de ella misma y parte de eso era su culpa. Ya no quedaba ni una pista de inseguridad en ella, siempre reía (a su costa algunas veces), entrenaba al punto de lo ridículo y siempre pasaba todo su tiempo libre junto a él. La veía más que a su propio hijo y nieto juntos, por todos los cielos.

Esa niña era tanto su familia como Asuma y Konohamaru.

Él la vio crecer, la guió, la entrenó y le enseño. Era imposible no apegarse cuando la tenías día y noche junto a ti

Akira era su hija en todo menos sangre, ambos lo sabían. Ambos cuidaban de la unión entre ellos. No era raro verlos caminar juntos por la aldea después de entrenar y dirigiéndose a cenar. Los aldeanos hace tiempo se habían acostumbrado a la pequeña sombra de su líder.

Y ahora, mirándola. Casi no podía creer todo lo que había crecido

Era varios centímetros más alta, su cuerpo se había adaptado a su régimen estricto de entrenamiento y tenía una buena musculatura, su piel seguía de un color oliva gracias a sus horas bajo el sol, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo negro cuervo que antes pero ahora lo llevaba largo hasta la mitad de la espalda mientras que dos mechones le caían en la cara, enmarcándole el rostro. Era una chica naturalmente grande, lucia fuerte y no le importaba demostrarlo.

Su ropa naturalmente también había cambiado. Ahora llevaba su propio conjunto ninja. No era nada muy especial; pantalones oscuros hasta la rodilla con la bolsa para guardar armas en su pierna derecha y otra bolsa alrededor de su cintura, una bonita camisa straple roja ajustada gracias a un cinturón debajo del pecho, las típicas sandalias Shinobi azules oscuras y, completando el atuendo, usaba un par de mallas de red en codos y rodillas

Akira había crecido. Y él no podría señalar cuando había ocurrido

Con las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa más bien malvada, Akira estaba justo enfrente de Hiruzen.

El suspiró.

Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba

-¡No es tiempo de estar holgazaneando, Sarutobi-sensei! ¡Tienes mucho papeleo que llenar! – dijo Akira

Desde hace tiempo ya no era _"Hokage-sama"_ o algo parecido, ahora iba por "Sarutobi-sensei" o "Saru-sensei" o en algunas ocasiones "Hiruzen-sensei". Lo admiraba, era obvio, pero ya no se sentía intimidaba por su puesto. No le molestaba, para ser sincero, le gustaba no ser siempre llamado _Hokage-sama,_ era solo que le daba la impresión que desde que lo llamaba como quisiera su respeto por él había caído en picada.

A veces, solo a veces, extrañaba a esa niña tímida que lo miraba como un súper héroe. Ahora viendo como lo miraba (acusándolo como un niño pequeño) pensaba que había hecho un trabajo demasiado bueno haciendo a la chica más segura en si misma

-Akira-chan, si de verdad quieres a este viejo, dejaras que me tome un descanso. Estoy a punto de colapsar –Dijo Hiruzen casi cayendo en su silla.

 _No más papeleo, no más papeleo_ pensaba el hombre mientras veía una sola hoja del bulto en su escritorio caer al piso

Al ver la miseria en el rostro de su sensei, Akira le sonrió ante de soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Con las manos en la cadera, lo miro con ojos picaros

-Tienes suerte de tener una alumna que te quiera tanto entonces –dijo descaradamente. Su rostro se suavizo y le dedico una sonrisa más amable – Vine a dejarte estos papales y a llevarte a comer conmigo a Ichiraku. Ya es tarde, debes tener hambre –Sus ojos lo miraron cariñosamente mientras iba por él, lo tomaba de la mano y lo empezaba a llevar hasta la puerta

Es cierto, Akira podía ser ruidosa, prominente y a veces un poco engreída, pero seguía siendo una niña considerada que siempre se preocupaba por él y que, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera, se aseguraba de llevarlo a comer mientras le daba un tiempo para relajarse. Su trabajo era exigente pero la niña se aseguraba de estar junto a él.

Pasaban un tiempo exorbitante junto al otro, con cada entrenamiento le demostraba su dedicación y le recordaba porque la había acogido como estudiante. No era un genio natural pero era una trabajadora dedicada que le daba valor a todo lo que se le enseñaba, y eso la convertía en una aprendiz rápida y entregada

Sin embargo, a veces Akira no sabía cuándo parar. Se exigía demasiado y cruzaba la línea si él no estaba disponible para acompañarla. Aun podía recordar esos días donde Akira llevaba hasta el límite su cuerpo y terminaba desmayándose del cansancio en medio de una pelea que duraba horas, sus manos rojas y lastimadas por todos los golpes. Y no solo se esforzaba con él. Sarutobi había movido unos cuantos hilos y logró que un buen ninja medico empezara a instruirla una que otra vez en su entrenamiento médico. Su control de chakra era realmente bueno y eso se traducía a unas muy buenas habilidades médicas. Y como si fuera poco, el mismo le había enseñado unos cuantos jutsus para evitar que se concentrara solo en el Taijutsu

Akira se exigía, a veces demasiado

Y le preocupaba. Le preocupaba porque no podía recordar ni una sola vez donde Akira le pidiera el día libre para pasar tiempo con algún amigo. Siempre estaba a su lado o con el medico ninja, algunas veces con su familia. Pero no había amigos. Ninguno. Hiruzen le preocupado que al concentrarse solo en su entrenamiento, hubiera descuidado los lazos con sus compañeros. Cada vez que tocaba el tema, Akira lo distraída y fingía que no había dicho nada, él no la empujaba y dejaba que creyera que lo había distraído. El sentimiento de preocupación nunca se iba pero tal vez con la próxima asignación de grupos las cosas cambiarían. Esperaba que lo hicieran, por el bien de Akira

Mientras caminaban por la aldea varias personas se detuvieron a saludarlos. A nadie le parecía extraño verla a su lado, ya todo el mundo conocía de la pequeña estudiante del Sandaime. Y eso incluía a los padres de Akira

No decía mucho del tema. Decían que lo aceptaban pero nunca dijo que les agradaba. Siendo el Hokage no le costó investigar la situación real. Su padre parecía ser un apoyo silencioso ante la actitud recriminatoria de su madre y la indiferente de su hermana.

Sarutobi no sabía que pensar de esa familia. Tenían una hija dedicada y trabajadora pero no la apreciaban. No les gustaba su elección de vida y parecían recordárselo cada cierto tiempo. Su padre era el único que de una forma u otra demostraba apoyar a su hija y aun así no era suficiente. Si tan solo los Nakamura supieran todos los clanes que desearían tener una hija tan entregada a la vida ninja como ella, podrían empezar a apreciarla como se merecía.

Él era el Hokage, y como tal, siempre protegía a su aldea y a sus habitantes. Ningún civil le desagradaba. Pero la familia de su alumna lograba irritarlo. No serían los primeros que nombraría si le preguntaran sus civiles favoritos

Akira era casi una extraña en su propia casa. No era de difícil de comprender porque parecía tan decidida en ocupar su tiempo y nunca quedarse en su hogar. Y la ayudaba. La puso en pequeños trabajos; clasificar y sellar papeleo que no sea clasificado, mandarla a hacer un recado, mandarle un mensaje a un ninja. Lo hacía todo sin quejarse, se volvió tan cotidiano que sin darse cuenta su estudiante se convirtió en una asistente no oficial. Era triste pensar que hacia lo que fuera por alejarse de su casa

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku, pidieron lo habitual y se sentaron a esperar. Cuando la comida llegó los dos se quedaron en silencio, ocupados en sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba terminando su plato cuando el Sandaime se aclaró la garganta y proclamó

-Se acercan los exámenes Genin

Akira paró de comer y empezó a jugar con sus palillos

-Sí, falta realmente poco para el examen. Después del examen sabré si soy lo suficientemente buena como para ser un ninja de la hoja

-¿Estas nerviosa, Akira-chan?

-Por supuesto, Sarutobi-sensei –respondió- Sé que soy buena pero a veces pienso que de los nervios el día del examen echare todo a perder y que todos mis esfuerzos estos últimos años no habrán valido nada

 _Esta niña…_

Podía haber creado una seguridad en si misma que antes no tenía pero en ocasiones aun había momentos de inseguridad. En esos momentos de incertidumbre siempre se aseguraba de estar a su lado.

Sonriendo Hiruzen levantó la mano y revolvió el pelo de Akira, lo que provoco que ella diera una risa suave

-Akira-chan se que lo harás bien –dijo suavemente, después su expresión se convirtiendo en una de fingida arrogancia –Después de todo eres mi alumna ¿Qué dirían los demás si mi estudiante no pasa un simple examen Genin?

Mas animaba y con la inseguridad desvanecida, le sonrió mientras volteaba los ojos con exasperación fingida

-¡Oh, sí! Pobre Sarutobi-sensei, su reputación se vería afecta por una inepta estudiante

-Entonces es bueno que yo tenga esa clase de estudiante ¿no lo crees?

Sonriendo, ella respondió

-Tienes toda la razón, Sarutobi-sensei

Akira podía decir que habían sido años realmente interesantes. Podía recordar momentos específicos de su estancia en la Academia, por ejemplo, la clase de control de Chakra, o más bien, la clase donde explicaron que es el chakra

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico. Es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia – Iruka-sensei explicaba mientras hacia un pequeño dibujo en el pizarrón.

Akira se preguntaba si no podía ver a Shikamaru dormido a unas filas detrás de ella, o a Naruto haciendo un avión de papel con su hoja de estudios, a Kiba tirándole papeles a la cabeza al rubio, a Choji comiendo una paquete de papas fritas o a Ino hablando ruidosamente con Sakura que le respondía igual de fuerte

 _Pobre sensei_

Al pasar el tiempo muchos nuevos estudiantes se unieron a la clase de Iruka Umino. Al parecer, era habitual que muchos se salieran ya sea porque los reclutaban o por su incapacidad para seguir el ritmo, Akira sabía que la División de Inteligencia de Konoha había acogido a dos niños de una clase vecina, vieron sus habilidades para el interrogatorio y no dudaron en reclutarlos lo más rápido posible.

Siendo sincera, Akira no los envidiaba, quería seguir en la Academia

Iruka-sensei procedió a explicarles lo que eran los jutsu y como hacer uno, y con eso explico cómo hacer el _Henge no Jutsu_. Los puso a todos en fila y procedió a observar como lo hacían. A unos le iba mejor que a otros

La clase se quedo en silencio cuando Akira hizo el sello requerido y se transformó perfectamente en Iruka-sensei. Pudo oír los susurros que no tardaron en aparecer

 _-¿Cómo lo hizo?_

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo tan fácil?_

Iruka-sensei se había quedado quieto mirándola, o mirándose a él mismo, fijamente, tenía una mirada extraña

-Akira-chan ¿alguna vez habías hecho este jutsu? –pregunto Iruka suavemente. El jutsu se evaporó en una bola de humo y de ella salió Akira tosiendo

-No, Iruka-sensei. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago

-Bueno, eso es impresionante. Tienes un muy buen control de chakra- afirmó Iruka con una sonrisa feliz

-Muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei

No hubo necesidad de explicar sus clases adicionales. Seguro ya lo sabía

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ese fue el día en que Akira demostró su facilidad para el control de chakra. También recordaba una clase de Taijutsu en especial, esa donde demostró a todas esas fangirls que ella si se tomaba su entrenamiento en serio y a todos los varones que ella era una fuerza a tener en cuenta

Ese había sido un buen día

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Toda la clase estaba en el patio de la Academia. Era solo la tercera clase de Taijutsu que tenían y hasta ahora era la favorita de Akira. Le gustaba moverse y atacar, a pesar de que aun no le había tocado a ella. Hasta ese día

-El siguiente encuentro es el de Akira Nakamura contra Kiba Inuzuka – anunció Iruka-sensei a toda la clase.

Decir que Kiba estaba enfadado era poco, estaba rabioso

-¿Cómo me pueden poner con una chica? ¡Deberían saber que la puedo aplastar en un momento! Exijo que me coloquen con alguien que sea más fuerte. Voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy, y no puedo hacerlo con una niña que llore si le rompo una uña

Y decir que Akira estaba furiosa, era un eufemismo. No permitirá que la llamaran débil. No, si podía hacer algo para corregirlo.

A penas podía oír a Iruka-sensei regañando a Kiba. No permitiría que la subestimen

Se colocó en medio del circuló que señalaba el ring de pelea y esperó por Kiba. Akira tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en puño

-Estoy esperando, Kiba –dijo Akira haciéndose oír encima de toda la clase.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Kiba se limitó a verla y luego alzó la barbilla con orgullo

-Si es lo quieres, pero luego no vengas llorando porque te golpe muy duro

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti – Akira dio una sonrisa engreída. Y eso pareció molestar a Kiba

-Te voy a hacer puré. ¿No es así, Akamaru? –Kiba le habló al perrito que tenía en la cabeza. Akira tenía que admitirlo, Akamaru es una bola de pelos hermoso, se veía suavecito y tierno, lastima el idiota que tenía por dueño

-Está bien, primero Kiba y Akira, párense frente al otro –indicó Iruka-sensei.

Los dos niños se apresuraron a obedecer. Aunque sus muecas de desagrado no abandono sus rostros

– Ahora, hagan el Sello Armonía*

Con un suspiro Akira ofreció su mano, Kiba no tardo mucho en devolver el gesto. Sus dedos estaban juntos, demostrando que se respetaban mutuamente como ninjas

-Está bien. En posiciones – anunció Iruka. Los dos no tardaron en posicionarse. Akira tenía una pequeña sonrisa –Empiecen

Bajando a Akamaru al piso, Kiba atacó no mas Iruka termino de hablar. Akira logró esquivar fácilmente. Kiba era demasiado predecible, se dejaba guiar por sus instintos. Akira apretó el puño, era hora de demostrar de lo que era capaz. Kiba corrió hacia ella de nuevo y levanto el puño, Akira esquivó moviéndose debajo de su brazo. Y luego, levantó el brazo y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago.

Con un grito Kiba salió expulsado hasta el otro lado del campo, rodó unos metros hasta que logró tenerse al chocar con la reja del patio. Tenía las piernas en el aire, los brazos tirados a los lados sin fuerza, de la boca le brotaba un poco de baba y parecía que había quedado inconsciente. Akamaru corrió a su lado en un instante, ladrándole a la cara

Toda la clase quedo en silencio. Parecían incapaces de creer lo que acababan de ver. Hasta Iruka-sensei se veía sorprendido

-No quisiera haber estado en el puesto de Kiba –dijo asustado Choji, que de la impresión había dejado de comer de su paquete de papas fritas. Shikamaru a su lado, aún muy aturdido para hablar, asintió lentamente

Todos los chicos parecieron dar un paso atrás cuando Akira los miró, desafiándolos a decir algo despectivo de nuevo. Ninguno se atrevió

Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado estático en su lugar. Akira había ganado de un solo golpe. Nunca había podía creer que una chica como Akira (que era normalmente callada y poco participativa) podría poseer tal fuerza bruta.

Y al parecer no era el único que no se lo creía

-¡Es imposible que de un solo golpe haya podido vencer a Kiba! Yo quiero luchar contra ella también –gritó Naruto. Con su grito había despertado de su conmoción a los demás de la clase

-¿Seguro, Naruto? venció a Kiba de un golpe, contigo solo necesitara un dedo–replicó un niño al lado de Shikamaru. Otros apoyaron su comentario.

Akira observo como Naruto era desprestigiado en frente del maestro y este no hacía nada

-Lo siento, niños. Pero los enfrentamientos van a tener que esperar –dijo Iruka-sensei – Tengo que llevar a Kiba a la enfermería

Desde ese día nadie se atrevió a decir nada malo contra la futura kunoichi

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Ese día fue uno muy bueno. No había tardado en correr a decírselo a Sarutobi-sensei. Ella le contaba todo lo interesante que le pasaba, creía que era una buena distracción de su tedioso trabajo

Habían sido buenos años aprendiendo en la Academia

Bueno, fueron buenos pero no lo que tenía en mente; en toda su estadía en la Academia Ninja, era triste pero cierto decir que Akira no había conseguido ningún amigo cercano. Algunos pensaban que era demasiado ruidosa, otros pensaban que era tramposa por ser la estudiante del Hokage, y los demás, los que la conocían un poco más, pensaban que era la clase de persona que no se relacionaba con los demás así que consideraron mejor dejarla sola. Claro que tenía charlas aquí y allá con alguno que otro estudiante pero no era algo especial.

No existía esa camaradería que había entre amigos. No tenía lo que Saru-sensei tanto hablaba, no tenían ninguna unión irrompible

En ocasiones la soledad la golpeaba con fuerza, causando que su personalidad animada se apaciguara y se volviera callada

Solo bastaba con una sonrisa de Sarutobi-sensei y una comida que compartieran para que esa sensación se desvaneciera, aunque la silenciosa agonía de la soledad siempre estaba presente al fondo de su mente, recordándole la falta de amigos de su edad.

Eso fue una de las razones por las que se concentraba tanto en su entrenamiento; no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato. A veces Sarutobi-sensei estaba en una reunión con el consejo y no podía estar con él, así que iba al campo de entrenamiento en el que practicaba con su sensei y entrenaba hasta que sus piernas no podían mas, al llegar a casa solo daba las buenas noches e iba directamente a dormir. Esperando que al día siguiente Sarutobi-sensei estuviera disponible para ella.

Pero su tiempo en la Academia se estaba acabando y no tenía tiempo para arrepentimientos. Solo quedaba corregir sus errores en el futuro

En ese momento Akira estaba sentada al lado de Shino Aburame, tenía sus manos en la nuca mientras mantenía una expresión aburrida, y no era sorprendente ¿Por qué? Porque los últimos días su clase se había enfocado en repasar todo lo que había hecho estos años. Además Iruka-sensei había salido corriendo después de que le notificaron que Naruto había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

El pobre hombre era más la niñera de Naruto que su maestro

Estaba empezando a voltearse para poder ver por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella entró Iruka-sensei cargando a Naruto amarrado en sogas

Ella dio un sonoro suspiro

Tirando a Naruto al piso, Iruka-sensei empezó a regañarlo

-Has fallado el examen de graduación la última vez, y la vez anterior a esa. Mañana tendrás otra oportunidad y estas desperdiciándola de nuevo

Naruto hizo un gesto despectivo volteando a ver a otro lado

Eso enfureció a Iruka-sensei

Akira volvió a suspirar, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

A veces, solo a veces quisiera que Naruto fuera un poco más maduro respecto a su entrenamiento, les haría las cosas mucho más fáciles a ellos

-Y porque tú fallaste, Naruto. Todos deberán repasar el Henge no jutsu

Toda la clase se quejo, incluida Akira.

Pasando al frente el primero en hacerlo era Sakura Haruno. Akira dio un resoplido irritado. Desde que había empezado la Academia y había empezado a conocer que eran las fangirls, Sakura era un vivo ejemplo de ello, demasiado centrada en el objeto de su amor; Sasuke Uchiha, como para poder tomarse su entrenamiento en serio. Sus chillidos por el muchacho siempre le provocaban dolor de cabeza, era decepcionante como quería más a un hombre que su propia formación.

Además de eso, a ella jamás le había gustado el rosa, de hecho, detestaba el color rosa, y al parecer Sakura hacia honor a su nombre vistiendo de un color rosa fuerte, y como si eso fuera poco, su cabello era tan rosa que a veces caminando por la calle la podía reconocer a kilómetros. Era una persona chillona que creía que era mejor que cualquiera.

Si, definitivamente Sakura no era su persona favorita en el mundo

-Bueno, llego Sakura, hagámoslo _. Henge_ –una buena replica de Iruka-sensei tomó el lugar de Sakura en una nube de humo blanco

Iruka-sensei la felicitó y entonces ocurrió lo que siempre pasaba cuando Sakura, o cualquier de las fangirls, hacían cualquier cosa; buscar la atención de Sasuke

-Si –exclamó con fuerza- ¿Sasuke, viste eso?

Akira frunció el ceño con desagrado.

Era un simple jutsu de transformación, no era nada especial, pero al parecer, según Sakura, era algo que debía reconocérsele

El siguiente fue el mismo Sasuke. También se transformó perfectamente en Iruka-sensei. En su cara se veía lo aburrido que estaba, seguro que el también creía que ese jutsu era demasiado fácil

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo, Naruto –dijo Shikamaru desde un lado de Naruto. A su derecha, Ino habló

-Siempre pagamos por tus tonterías

Ino también era una fangirl y una gritona. Era bonita pero vanidosa, no podía desesperarle más cuando ella y Sakura empezaban a pelear por Sasuke. Era ridículo. Entre Sakura e Ino no podía decidirse por cual le desagradaba más

Akira, desde el lado de Ino, habló con voz dura

-Ya déjenlo, ya nada va a cambiar que lo tengamos que hacer. Acéptenlo y dejen de lloriquear, par de bebes

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se ponía al frente de la clase

Ino le dirigió una mirada agria mientras cruzaba los brazos tercamente

-Henge –dijo Naruto

Y entonces apareció una versión crecida de Naruto, solo que era mujer, y estaba desnuda. Apoyada en sus rodillas, lanzó un guiño y un beso a Iruka-sensei. Y entonces Iruka-sensei salió disparado hacia atrás con un chorro de sangre cayéndole de la nariz.

Akira tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para sofocar su risa.

Quien hubiera pensando, Iruka-sensei es un pervertido en el armario

Naruto, por otro lado, se reía a carcajadas

-Caíste, ese es mi _Oiroke no Jutsu_

Iruka-sensei, usando el jutsu de ampliación de cabeza, le gritó con fuerza a la cara a Naruto, aturdiendo a toda la clase

-¡Déjate de cuentos estúpidos! ¡Esta es mi última advertencia!

Naruto nunca cambiaba

Después de la escuela Akira no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage. Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta para encontrar al Hokage sentado en sus rodillas mientras escribía en un pergamino

-Te ves mejor con pintura en la cara –dijo Akira antes de dejarse caer a su lado

Hiruzen suspiró mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo

-Tenía la esperanza de que no lo mencionarías

-Me conoces ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón, mi error –El Hokage acomodó sus cosas y volvió el cuerpo hacia ella- Entonces ¿Cómo estás? Mañana es el examen

Ella miró hacia otro lado en la habitación

-Estoy tranquila, ya he repasado todos los jutsu de la Academia y los puedo hacer a la perfección, además de los jutsus que tú me ensañaste. Creo que estaré bien, pero dejemos eso de lado, no quiero ponerme nerviosa desde temprano. Hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí?

-Como quieras, Akira-chan

-¿Con quienes estaré en mi equipo?

Era una pregunta que le había rondando la cabeza desde hace unos meses. No quería quedar atrapada en un equipo mediocre, incapaz de avanzar, eso solo la retrasaría. Quería estar en un equipo que le permitiera crecer como persona y ninja. Una pequeña parte de ella también deseaba tener sus primeros amigos, y tal vez, con los compañeros correctos, lo conseguiría

El Hokage le dio una sonrisa secreta.

Por supuesto, el elegiría con quienes estaría, los que pasaran el examen serian revisados y clasificados por él

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te ponga otros dos nacidos de civiles o puede que te ponga con niños de clanes, eso lo decidiré después – Le dio una sonrisa más grande- pero estoy seguro que te irá bien, siempre y cuando trates de ser amiga con ellos

-¡Hey! Soy amigable… es solo que me desespera lo idiotas que pueden ser mis compañeros

-Akira-chan sigue hablando así y pensare seriamente en entrenar tu sentido de la humildad. Debes tener en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos no han recibido el entrenamiento que yo te brinde a ti. Fuiste afortunada

Akira infló las mejillas y cruzó los brazos mientras replicaba obstinadamente

-Mi humildad está bien. Solo digo que si mis compañeros son unos buenos para nada yo misma me encargare de que eso cambie, aunque tenga que usar medidas drásticas. Mi deber como buena compañera es ver que tengan una formación adecuada que les permita enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles

El Hokage subió una ceja con escepticismo

-Tu forma de mostrar compañerismo es realmente única, Akira-chan –Él dio un suspiro y tomó unos papeles que estaban a su lado – Podrías mirar a través de estos informes de misión y ponerles el sello de revisado. No creo que hoy pueda enfrentarme a ese monstruo

Akira pasó la tarde poniendo sellos a tres pilas de papel y poniéndolos cuidadosamente en el cajón correspondiente. Al final del día, su cabeza daba vueltas y ella podría haber jurado que vio letras volar por la habitación. No era de extrañar que Sarutobi-sensei odiara el papeleo, era el infierno

Ya era de noche cuando se fijó en la hora. Se levanto rápidamente y sacudió su short

-Es hora de que me vaya. La última vez que llegue tarde mi mamá se enteró y me dio el regaño del siglo. Últimamente no le gusta que me pase todo el día fuera y no ayude en la academia de artes. Prefiero evitar el regaño hoy

Sarutobi-sensei le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva

-Buenas noches, Akira-chan. Buena suerte mañana en el examen Genin

-Gracias, Sarutobi-sensei

Y con eso corrió a la puerta, si se apuraba podía llegar temprano a su casa y aprovechar el tiempo antes de irse a adormir para trabajar en un justu que había estado practicando hace un tiempo. O tal vez podría seguir con su lectura de Ninjutsu médico. Ya decidiría en su habitación

* * *

 _ **Sello de Armonía:**_ _es un método de entrenamiento para el combate que se ha transmitido de generación en generación en Konoha_ _como un método de entrenamiento para estudiantes de la academia. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha_ _se enfrentaron de pequeños en un combate de la academia, pero se negaron a hacer el Sello de "Armonía" ya que no se respetaban el uno al otro._

* * *

 **Entonces díganme mis queridos lectores ¿Qué les parece este capítulo? Como vieron ya nos metimos de lleno a la trama de Naruto por eso debo decir algunas cosas**

 **-La actitud de Akira se vio impulsada por ser entrenada por el Hokage y al no tener a ningún amigo a su lado empezó a actuar un poco altanera**

 **-No se confundan, los comentarios que hace sobre Sakura e Ino son la opinión de una niña de 12 años, que solo sabe que esas dos chicas son desesperantes a sus ojos. No habrá ataques a Ino o a Sakura, con el tiempo Akira podrá ver qué clase de personas, en realidad, son ellas dos**

 **No se olviden de comentar diciendo su opinión.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo**

* * *

09/09/2019

Este capítulo ha sido revisado y editado

Espero lo hayan disfrutado


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capítulo y otra espera por el próximo :D**

 **Espero que les guste, chicos**

 **Quiero agradecerles a esas amables personitas que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior. ¡Gracias!**

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el corazón le latía a un ritmo alarmante mientras se dirigía a la Academia. Hoy era el examen, y podría empezar a saltar de los nervios. Se sentó en su lugar habitual. Espero hasta que Iruka-sensei empezó a explicar en qué consistía el examen; el _henge no jutsu_ era su jutsu de prueba.

Akira dio un resoplido, esto iba a ser ridículamente fácil. Y ella no confiaba en lo ridículamente fácil

-Akira Nakamura –su nombre fue llamado y con paso rápido se dirigió a la aula de prueba

-Cuando quieras, Akira-chan –dijo Iruka-sensei con una suave sonrisa. A su lado, Misuki le dirigió una igual

Con una nube de humo aparecieron tres Akira con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que tenia la original. Su mente estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, buscando una buena explicación al examen tan sencillo, sabía que Sarutobi-sensei era exhaustivo, quería que solo los capaces de defenderse puedan llegar a ser ninjas, así que tenía razones para estar desconfiada

-¡Muy bien, Akira-san! Tal y como lo esperaba de una alumna como tu –alabo Misuki –acércate y toma tu banda. Te las has ganado

Desconfiada o no, Akira dio una sonrisa al oírlo hablar.

Por fin tendría su propia banda de regulación. La tomo y dando un leve arco salió de la habitación. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar a mañana, cuando anunciarían a los nuevos equipos. Dio un suspiro, solo esperaba estar en un equipo competente.

En la salida pudo ver a las familias de todos viniendo a felicitar a sus hijos, convertidos en Genin. Aun sabiendo lo que pasaría, Akira dio una rápida mirada alrededor, buscando a su familia, tal y como se esperaba no estaban por ningún lugar. Sintió un gran dolor en el corazón, el vacio crecía y se hacía más profundo cada día más, y era cada vez más doloroso, una sensación de abandono se apropio de ella.

Pero al parecer no era la única sola, pudo ver a Sasuke Uchiha mirando a las demás familias como ella

Una enorme ola de tristeza la invadió.

Hace cuatro años que todo el clan de Sasuke había sido aniquilado, dejándolo como el único de los dos sobrevivientes de su clan, el otro era Itachi Uchiha, el maldito loco quien era el responsable de la masacre, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Ese día seria uno que recordaría con pena toda su vida, toda la aldea se sentía fría, un dolor fantasma se cernía por cada habitante de Konoha, nadie reía ni se permitía el más mínimo atisbo de emoción positiva, todo parecía estar cubierto por una sensación lúgubre de perdida.

Ese día creció como ninja, se dio cuenta de la dura realidad de la quería ser parte, en el mundo Shinobi las traiciones eran pan de cada día, el dolor y la miseria era común, pero ella no se retiraría. Es verdad, la miseria es parte del mundo ninja pero eso era lo que le daba valor a las victorias y la paz. En aquellos días no tuvo entrenamiento con Sarutobi-sensei, él estaba extrañamente taciturno y poco expresivo, también pudo ver que había una culpa subyacente en él, sabía que sentía que había fallado a la aldea, toda una masacre había ocurrido bajo su mandato, y el no lo pudo evitar, su pobre sensei debía sentirse terrible, por lo que Akira paso los días con él en una silenciosa presencia, tratando de apaciguar la tristeza que lo invadía a cada momento.

Ella había ido a visitar a Sasuke al hospital algunas veces, le dejaba algo de comida que ella había cocinado y se iba de inmediato, sabía que probablemente Sasuke no quería ver a nadie, y ella lo aceptaba, no quería ahogarlo con su presencia. Desde ese día Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente, atrás dejo ese brillo inocente que tenía, ahora estaba rodeado por un rencor que era casi palpable. Se había convertido en un chico arrogante y en el mejor de la clase, siendo el mejor varón de la clase. El no tenía a nadie quien lo viniera a recoger y que lo felicitara, estaba solo, desde aquí podía ver la banda en su frente, el merecía que alguien, cualquiera, lo felicitara. Ella al menos tenía una familia. Y a pesar de todos los problemas, ella estaba feliz de tenerla. Miro a otro lado, a veces sus emociones alrededor de Sasuke eran demasiado fuertes para poder soportarlas

Se arrepintió de voltearse tan pronto lo hizo. Naruto Uzumaki estaba sentado en el columpio viéndose devastado. Podía sentir su dolor como si fuera suyo. El era huérfano, desde que nació no había tenido a nadie.

A uno le habían arrebatado todo en una noche, y el otro jamás había conocido lo que es un amor familiar.

Bajo la cabeza hasta que quedo viendo al piso. El mundo era muy injusto, a pesar de lo que aparentaban, sabía que los dos tenían un buen corazón que deseaba tener a alguien incondicional a su lado.

-Ahí ¿puedes verlo? –pudo escuchar a una mujer murmurar a la señora a su lado

-Él es el muchacho. Escuche que fue el único que reprobó –murmuro la otra

Sus expresiones eran de desprecio total

-Pues se lo merece

-Imagina que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en ninja. Porque él es el chico que… -antes de que pudiera seguir, la otra la callo

Akira dejo de escuchar después de eso. Pudo sentir un dolor sordo en el pecho y el resentimiento creciendo, sabia como trataban los aldeanos a Naruto; como una paria. No lo entendía. Si, Naruto era un bromista que no tenía miedo de alzarte la voz pero no era malo, sus bromas no eran tan graves, solo era un niño queriendo divertirse un rato. Sarutobi-sensei una vez dijo que solo era un niño que buscaba atención y reconocimiento, en ese instante Akira pudo comprenderlo, después de todo, ella buscaba lo mismo. En ocasiones, resentía a todas esas personas que se atrevían a tratarlo mal. Si tan solo se molestaran en conocerlo un poco.

Ella no podía decir que ella había tratado de ser su amiga porque eso sería mentira, estaba demasiado concentrada en su vida como para molestarle a mirar a su alrededor y poder acercarse más a las personas con quienes compartía clase. Eso había ayudado a provocar su falta de amigos

Miro su banda, aun en su mano. Naruto no había pasado, debía estar devastado. Tal vez, podría ir y darle un poco de apoyo, algunas palabras de ánimo, no le haría daño a nadie. Dio un paso y levanto la mirada. Naruto ya no estaba allí y el columpio se balanceaba lentamente. Se volvió a su derecha, esta vez buscando a Sasuke; podría al menos felicitarlo a él y tal vez podría hacer que su tristeza se dispersara un poco.

Pero Sasuke tampoco estaba allí. Había perdido su oportunidad, y ahora tenía que apurarse para llegar a su casa antes de que sus padres se enojaran. Guardo su banda de regulación en su bolsillo, aun no podía decidir donde se la pondría, mañana lo resolvería, por ahora, estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente para eso

Así que con el corazón encogido en un día que se suponía que debía ser el mejor de su vida, empezó a caminar

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado rápido en su opinión. Ahora estaba parada enfrente de su espejo, tratando de acomodar su banda; en la frente le parecía demasiado corriente, casi todos los ninjas que conocía tenían su banda en la frente, en el brazo no resaltaba y quería que todo el mundo pudiera verla, y le incomodaban las cosas en el cuello, así que tenerlo como una especie de collar no era opción. Esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro su padre. Satoru Nakamura demostraba poder envejecer con distinción, no tenía una sola cana a pesar de que se veían algunas líneas de expresión en su boca. Sus ojos grises eran los mismos a los de ella, su color de piel también y, como si fuera poco, había heredado su altura haciéndola más alta que muchas chicas de su edad, incluso algunos chicos. Ella era muy parecida a su padre, pero no por eso menor parecida a su madre, Akira había hereda su color de cabello negro y nariz pequeña, era una mezcla armoniosa entre sus padres, y al pasar el tiempo Akira solo creció para parecerse mas y mas a su padre, pero ella no era ciega, era claro que podía ver algunas diferencias aquí y allá, como la forma de caminar de su madre; casi bailando en las puntas de los pies, y la de su padre; con pasos firmes y decididos como si estuviera marchando

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Akira bajo la cabeza quedando viendo sus manos

-Buenos días, Oto-san –saludo suavemente

-Buenos días, Akira. ¿Problemas con el vestuario?

Asintió despacio

El se acerco y se arrodillo para estar a su altura

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar. ¿Te importa si te ayudo? –extendió la mano, esperando por la banda

Con algo de duda, ella dejo caer su banda en las manos de su padre, por un momento sintió un desenfrenado deseo de arrebatársela y no dejar que la volviera a tocar. Él la cogió y la admiro un momento con lo que le pareció admiración, y luego procedió a hacerlo con ella.

Sus ojos estaban extrañamente cálidos, no eran los distantes e imperturbables a los que estaba acostumbrada

-Tal vez a tu madre no le afectaría tanto si la ponemos de una manera que parezca un accesorio de moda, al menos controlara tu cabello

Estirando los brazos su padre acomodo su banda regulatoria en cabeza como si fuera una diadema, le dio un suave tirón para ajustarla. Se miro en el espejo, era perfecto; le mantenía el cabello fuera de la cara dejando solo dos mechones de pelo para adornar su cara, y era visible para todos. No podía creer que su padre había resulto su problema con tanta facilidad.

-Gracias, oto-san

-De nada –su padre se la quedo mirando. Un brillo contemplativo se vio en sus ojos- Eres muy hermosa, Akira. Tanto entrenamiento te ha convertido en una niña hermosa

-Creí… creí que no te gustaba que quisiera ser un ninja –replico con voz baja

A la cara de su padre vino una expresión rara

-Es más complicado que eso, querida. Solo –hubo un momento de silencio- no dejes que mi actitud te confunda. Te amo mucho, hija. Admito que no me agrada particularmente la opción que elegiste para tu vida pero... te apoyare en tu camino, si eso es lo que quieres

Akira dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun había desconfianza en ella, tantos años de distanciamiento no se podrían arreglar con un solo lo siento

-Estas siendo sentimental hoy

-Tal vez, ya sabes, la edad –bromeo suavemente

Akira respondió con una risa suave.

Su padre se levanto y le agito el pelo con las manos

-Es mejor que te vayas o sino llegaras tarde a tomarte tu foto. Imagino que luego iras con el Hokage así que te veo en la noche, hija

-Claro, oto-san –justo cuando iba a travesar la puerta se dio media vuelta y volvió su papá, dándole un rápido abrazo volvió a salir antes de que pudiera hablar

En su camino a la Torre Hokage Akira estaba distraída, su padre no había sido tan demostrativo en años, y en realidad estaba un poco inquieta, ahora no solo tenía que pensar cuál era la trampa en el examen Genin si no también en buscar una razón por la actitud de su padre esa mañana.

Ya podía sentir una migraña acercarse.

Llego a la torre Hokage y subió al techo, el hombre de las fotos era un anciano con el pelo blanco, se sentó en el taburete y dio una gran sonrisa la cámara. No era muy amenazante pero no le importaba, tenía la costumbre de sonreír cuando le iban a tomar una foto, su madre se lo había enseñado hace algún tiempo.

Cuando el fotógrafo le dio la salida hizo su camino hasta la oficina del Hokage. Dio un golpe y entro cuando se le permitió

-Buenos días, Hiruzen-sensei

-Buen días, Akira-chan ¿acabas de venir de hacer tu foto?

-Fue lo primero que hice –con una sonrisa llego a su lado- mañana es la asignación de equipos. ¿Con quién quede?

-Buen intento, pero no te voy a decir

-¡Ay vamos! ¿Porque? Prometo no decirle a mis compañeros

-No lo hare

Akira estaba a punto de replicar cuando alguien toco la puerta. Por ella entro un jounin que ella conocía muy bien.

Ebisu, el profesor particular de Konohamaru, el nieto de su sensei. Era una persona interesante en opinión de Akira, tal vez un poco arrogante y creído, pero era un buen ninja, muy entretenido de ver. Akira podía decir que él era todo un personaje. Algo excéntrico, y se creía el mejor ninja elite, Akira lo había visto luchar algunas veces, era muy bueno y no lo negaba, solo lo arruinaba esa manía de estar allá para acá alardeando de ser el mejor..

-¡Hokage-sama el honorable nieto se ha escapado de mi vista! Lo he buscado por todos lados y no logro encontrarlo –Ebisu tardo un momento en notar que el Hokage no estaba solo.

Cuando la vio, recupero su postura, se acomodo las gafas y se aclaro la garganta

-Oh, es un placer verla, Akira-san. Estoy seguro que paso su examen Genin con facilidad, después de todo, siendo la estudiante del Hokage es imposible que algo tan fácil se interponga en su camino

-Oh, sí, Ebisu-san, pase fácilmente. Gracias por preguntar

Ebisu había conocido a Akira hace algún tiempo, la primera vez que la conoció había sido cuando llevaba unos pocos meses como sensei del honorable nieto, en aquel entonces era una chica más bien tímida que se había escondido detrás de la pierna del Sandaime cuando se presento. Claro, el día de hoy esa chica tímida era nada más que un recuerdo que dejo pasar a una chica fuerte y descarada, en algunas ocasiones él llevaba al honorable nieto a ver sus entrenamientos cuando necesitaba algo que lo motivara, después de todo no hay mejor motivación que ver al Hokage entrenar con fiereza a una niña cuando quería ser el siguiente Hokage.

Y Akira era una niña agraciada, era fuerte y bella; esos dos factores hicieron que, no más al verla, Konohamaru declarara que se casarían cuando fueran grandes. Aun le daba risa recordar la cara totalmente abochornada de Akira y como procedió a esconderse en el manto del Sandaime, el tiempo paso y la timidez se fue, ahora le daba ternura cuando lo decía

A veces quisiera que el honorable nieto se tomara tan enserio su entrenamiento como Akira, haría su meta de convertirse en el Gondaime Hokage mucho más fácil si pusiera algo de empeño, pero bueno, el utilizaría todas sus sorprendentes habilidades para enfocar al honorable nieto en el camino correcto

-No he visto a mi nieto en todo el día, Ebisu-san –respondió el Hokage

Solo basto esa frase para que Ebisu perdiera el control y comenzara a lamentarse antes de salir corriendo en busca del honorable nieto

Los dos se quedaron viendo a la puerta

-Recuérdame porque él es el entrenador personal de Konohamaru-chan –dijo con lentitud Akira

-Necesita una niñera que lo vigile todo el día

Akira dio una pequeña sonrisa

-De todos modos, tengo que irme. Pasare el día ayudando a mis padres en la Academia de artes. Hasta luego Sarutobi-sensei. Más vale que me hayas dado un buen equipo

-No te preocupes, Akira-chan. Se complementaran perfectamente. Confía en mí

 _Eso es lo que temo_ pensó Akira antes de salir por la puerta

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la academia era relativamente temprano. Podía ver a Shikamaru durmiendo en su asiento con Choji al lado, saludo al niño con un movimiento de mano, él le devolvió el gesto. Sus nervios no le permitirían estar en el fondo en esta ocasión, así que camino hasta la primera fila y se sentó en el segundo puesto a su izquierda. A su lado, Sasuke estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas enfrente de su boca. Le dirigió una rápida mirada

-Buenos días, Sasuke –saludo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba para esperar. Aun faltaba la mitad de la clase así que sabía que iba a esperar un rato largo

-Hm -normalmente él no se hubiera molestado en contestar así que para Akira ese pequeño sonido era un gran reconocimiento

Sasuke observo la chica a su lado. Cuando se sentó, por un momento, creyó que era una de sus fangirls, estaba listo para ignorarla y controlar su irritación. Pero cuando vio quien era su hostilidad se desvaneció, a su lado se sentaba una de las dos chicas que no eran fangirls, la otra era la tímida chica Hyuga. Era una kunoichi que se tomaba enserio su entrenamiento, y Sasuke podía respetar eso, estaba agradecido de que fuera ella y no una de esas fangirls gritonas, hoy no quería tener que lidiar con ese débil intento de ninja.

El se había fijado en ella durante sus entrenamientos, no por nada era la chica top de ese año, cuando la vio por primera vez pelear no podía creer que alguien aparentemente normal tuviera semejante fuerza, Sasuke llego a la conclusión de que ella no era normal, no era como las demás chicas.

Había oído varias cosas de Akira Nakamura en su vida, después de todo la chica era la estudiante del Hokage, era una noticia que no pasaba desapercibido. El quiera poder luchar contra ella, quería medir su poder con el de la protegía del Sandaime, si podía vencerla estaría más cerca de su objetivo. Si lo colocaban en un equipo con ella, estaría bien, aceptaría a cualquiera menos a una de sus fangirls o al dobe

Akira pudo oír a Shikamaru hablarle a Naruto… esperen un momento ¿Naruto? Dando media vuelta pudo ver a Naruto Uzumaki sentado en el escritorio detrás de ella. En su frente relucía la banda de Konoha. Pero era imposible, ella pude ver que ayer el no la tenía ¿Qué paso para que en la noche Naruto se convirtiera en ninja? Después hablaría con Sarutobi-sensei

-Déjame ponértelo de la siguiente manera: me veo muy bien con esto en la cabeza como si hubiera sido hecha para mi, 'ttebayo

Desde donde estaba sentada pudo ver a Hinata observando atentamente a Naruto. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, ella era tan obvia, era solo que Naruto era demasiado inconsciente como para verlo. No era secreto en la clase que Hinata estaba loca por Naruto, el único que no lo sabía era el mismo Naruto

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y por ella entraron Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, sus pechos subiendo y bajando con respiración pesadas. Akira frunció el ceño, que mal estado físico tenían para parecer tan agotadas

-Mi dedo gordo del pie esta un centímetro adelante del tuyo –dijo Sakura

-¿Siempre eres tan ilusa? –replico Ino

Akira sintió un dolor de cabeza llegar, sus peleas era infantiles y ruidosas. Demasiado molestas

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –se escucho el saludo entusiasta de Naruto

-¡Quítate! –de un empujón Naruto fue a dar al piso. Akira dio un resoplido

Naruto era una persona de buen corazón que había tenido un gusto por Sakura desde hace tiempo, no era nada serio pero quería estar junto a ella constantemente. No podía creer como trataba Sakura a Naruto, no era nada difícil rechazarlo con suavidad o apartarlo amablemente, ella misma tenía que hacerlo algunas veces con Konohamaru cuando no la dejaba entrenar

-Muy buenos días, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura con las manos en el pecho

Al oír su nombre Sasuke volteo a verla, no dijo nada, ni dio el más mínimo atisbo de reconocimiento

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti? –pregunto Sakura. En eso, Ino llego a su lado cogiéndola del brazo

-¡Quítate frentezota! Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke

-Yo estaba aquí antes

-Yo entre al salón de clases antes que tú. Todos lo vieron

¿Qué no podían ver que ella estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke desde que llegaron? Al parecer su enamoramiento incluso les impedía percibir su entorno. Era un puesto y a Akira no podía importarle menos con quien terminara sentada, pero no se iba a parar y dejarle el puesto a una de esas fangirls, le haría un favor a Sasuke al no pararse, y si alguien intentaba pararla… bueno, sin duda sería interesante

Una multitud de fangirls empezó a acumularse gritando su derecho de sentarse junto a Sasuke.

Akira empezaba a sentirse invisible ¿en serio no la veían ahí sentada? Puso ver a Sasuke a su lado mirándolas un momento antes de volver a su posición de antes, era tan obvio que no le interesaba ninguna de esas fangirls, era casi doloroso ver como todas se arrastraban detrás de él mientras nunca les hacía caso

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por el Hokage y algunos jounin. La bola de cristal mostraba la cara de Sasuke

-El último sobreviviente Uchiha –dijo la única mujer en la sala. La bola de cristal mostro al Uchiha

-Y la estudiante del Hokage –dijo el jounin con el cigarrillo en la boca

La imagen mostro a Akira mirando con aversión hacia la multitud de chicas peleándose por Sasuke

A un lado, un jounin con el pelo de plata puso su atención en Naruto

Akira salió de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto salto sobre la mesa y se quedo acunclillado justo enfrente de Sasuke, y no fue la única, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando.

A un lado Akira volteo los ojos, desde que eran pequeños Sasuke y Naruto tenían una rivalidad, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto, ya que Sasuke era siempre el que ganaba. Los dos se quedaron viendo, ambos negándose a retroceder.

Akira pudo jurar que vio electricidad conectar sus ojos

-Naruto deja de ver así a Sasuke-kun –grito Sakura

 _¿Por qué todas están obsesionadas con él? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Qué tiene de interesante este tipo?_ Pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba más a Sasuke

Al lado Akira subió las cejas. En su opinión estaban demasiado cerca

Detrás un chico se emociono por algo dicho y mando el brazo hacia atrás, empujando a Naruto hacia adelante, al ver lo que había hecho se volteo y pidió disculpas, pero nadie le puso atención, todo estaban demasiado aturdidos viéndolo lo que paso justo en frente.

Naruto estaba besando a Sasuke, el empujón había terminado por cerrar su distancia y provoco que se besaran.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Akira soltó una ruidosa carcajada y empezó a reírse con la mano en el estomago. Se rio tanto que sus ojos se mojaron, que no hubiera hecho por tener una cámara en ese momento

Los dos chicos se apartaron agarrando sus gargantas mientras parecían querer vomitar.

Eso solo provoco que Akira riera con más ganas

La risa se fue cuando vio que las chicas, especialmente Sakura, amenazaban a Naruto con golpearlo. Justo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo Akira salto encima del puesto posicionándose enfrente de Naruto y dio un golpe a la mesa, no lo hizo con tanta fuerza así que solo hizo un agujero.

De nuevo, todos en silencio

-Por si no lo sabían, he estado sentada al lado de Sasuke desde antes que ustedes llegaran y no tengo intenciones de moverme, por otro lado, no permitiré que golpeen a Naruto solo porque le quito su primer beso a Sasuke, cualquiera de ustedes que trate de siquiera mirarlo mal probara lo fuertes que son mis golpes

Todos los jounin que habían estado viendo pusieron mala cara

-Como siempre Naruto en medio de algún tipo de problema –dijo el Hokage

-Fue bueno que Akira saliera en la defensa de Naruto, y tengo que decir que ese golpe fue impresionante –dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro – espero que ella este en mi equipo

-Oh, Kurenai. Lamento decir que no es así, Akira tiene un jounin-sensei diferente y confió en que ella podrá apaciguar a sus compañeros

Cuando Iruka-sensei llego la clase estaba extrañamente calmada, pero eso no evito que viera el gran hoyo que había en una mesa, decidió dejarlo pasar solo por esta ocasión y empezó a dar su discurso. Era duro pero estaba contento con el resultado de su clase

-Todos los Genin serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes, cada equipo será encabeza por un jounin, ósea un ninja de elite

Eso llamo la atención de varios. Ino y Sakura volvieron a discutir sobre Sasuke esta vez diciendo que serian ellas las que estuvieran en el equipo de Sasuke. Akira solo quería que tuviera un buen equipo

-Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso se baso para seleccionarlos. Ahora anunciare a los equipos

-Equipo 4: Kaito Akuma, Sakura Haruno e Idashi Fujimata –era un equipo conformado en absoluto por nacido de civiles

Ino soltó una carcajada mientras que Sakura cayó deprimida sobre su escritorio. Naruto mostro una cara decepción

-Ay, no. Yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que Sakura-chan

-¿Quién decías que iba a estar en el equipo con Sasuke, enorme frentezota? En tu cara

Iruka siguió como si el altercado no hubiera sucedido

-Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki –él se animo a oír su nombre- Akira Nakamura- ella se sorprendió, miro a su lado para ver a Naruto observándola, ella le dio una sonrisa y el la devolvió

-Bueno, no es Sakura-chan pero sigue siendo una buena opción

-Y Sasuke Uchiha –termino Iruka

Esta vez miro a Sasuke que no cambio de expresión. Ella miro atrás, pudo ver a Hinata deprimido por no estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto. Di un soplido exasperado, Hinata debería hablarle a Naruto de una vez por todas, a ese ritmo ni siquiera le diría "Hola" en los próximos años

-Siguiente, equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

-¿Por qué le toco a ella en ese equipo? –dijo Ino. A su lado Shikamaru se apoyaba contra su mano con cara de fastidio

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué le ven a un chico como él? Ni que fuera tan especial

-Tú no tienes idea de nada, Shikamaru ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No, porque yo no soy una chica

-Tú eres tan egocéntrico. Los celos son terribles, odiaría estar en su equipo

-Ahora equipo 10 –anuncio Iruka- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara

Akira sonrió divertida

Ino salto un soplido de sorpresa, a su lado Shikamaru se burlo de ella

-¿No dijiste algo así que odiarías estar en mi equipo?

-Y Choji Akimichi. Esos son los equipos –termino Iruka

Naruto se levanto exaltado mientras señalaba a Sasuke con una mano

-Iruka-sensei ¿qué tiene que hacer un gran ninja como yo en el mismo equipo que alguien como Sasuke?

-¿¡Y porque yo no estoy en el equipo de Sasuke si soy la mejor kunoichi de aquí!? ¡Tengo las mejores notas! –grito Sakura desde un lado

Iruka contesto calmadamente

-Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos. Naruto tu eres el peor de todos –la clase entera se rio – para crear un equipo equilibrado pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante. Y para responder a tu pregunta Sakura, es cierto que tienes las mejores notas en teoría pero Akira es la mejor kunoichi en lo práctico además de que sus notas también son unas de las mejores, se tenían que poner juntos a la mejor mujer y al mejor hombre con el peor de clase, así que es por eso que Akira está en ese equipo

Con eso Sakura bajo la cabeza deprimida

-Más vale que no te pongas en mi camino, dobe –dijo Sasuke

Akira sintió ganas de golpearlo. Nunca habla y cuando lo hace es para provocar a Naruto. Sería un gran camino que recorrer antes de poder hacer que esos dos se lleven bien.

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Sarutobi-sensei, tenía el presentimiento de que enloquecería con estos dos

Estaba en el equipo siete con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha como compañeros, esperaba poder llegar bien al término del año.

Definitivamente, tendría que hablar con Sarutobi-sensei

.

.

.

.

 **Entonces mis querido chicos ¿Qué les parece el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Como puede ver Akira tiene a dar comentarios toscos hacia sus compañeras chicas, esto se debe a su poca interacción con ella y su falta de conocimiento de sus personalidades. Pero no se preocupen, mejorara, con el tiempo**

 **Hoy es tiempo de Dato Curioso**

 **Dato Curioso: Hice que Akira fuera especialmente alta porque ya estaba harta de leer en todos los fanfic que la protagonista era básicamente un hobbit o un minion, así que decidí cambiarlo a mi preferencia. Además, me parece que sería divertido que, junto con Shino, Akira sea la más alta de los novatos. Así es chicos, tal y como leyeron, Shino y Akira son los más altos de su generación**

 **Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un comentario con su opinión, yo estaré mas que encantada de leerlos**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy ¡Hasta el próximo domingo, chicos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro domingo. Otro capitulo**

 **Este capítulo no es nada del otro mundo es solo el interludio antes de la aparecieron de nuestro sensei favorito**

 **El próximo domingo sin faltas, como siempre, se viene otro capítulo y esta vez con acción**

 **Sin nada más que decir**

 **¡Que disfruten el capitulo!**

.

.

.

.

El ojo de Akira temblaba mientras apretaba el bento que tenía en sus manos. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no mas Iruka-sensei dio permiso para ir a comer Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación, trato de seguirlo para pedirle que comieran juntos con Sasuke, de ahora en adelante eran compañeros de equipo, tendrían que confiarle su vida al otro, al menos podía empezar a conocerse un poco, pero el niño rubio había corrido detrás de Sakura, quien se había ido detrás de Sasuke. Y ella no sentía ganas de perseguir a Sasuke. Así que simplemente trato de apartar su enojo y prefirió irse por su parte

Estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando el ruido de golpes y estrujones la detuvo, mira a la puerta que tenia al lado y acerco el oído

-¡No te muevas, Sasuke! –Akira abrió los ojos enormemente. Esa era la inconfundible voz de Naruto. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Sasuke? Se pudo oír el ruido de la ventana de madera abriéndose y luego cerrándose de un portazo. Todo se había quedado en silencio

Puso su mano en la manija y abrió un poco. Una gota de sudor le cayó por la frente. En el piso, Naruto estaba atado y amordazado.

Abrió totalmente la puerta y se le quedo mirando con cara de palo

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y Sasuke, Naruto? ¿Se estaban peleando? ¡Somos compañeros!

En una bola de humo la imagen de Naruto desapareció y ahora era Sasuke el que estaba atado y amordazado. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo era una que daba el impulso de correr a las montañas y no volver, pero siendo ella solo pudo observarlo un momento hasta que lo entendió. Una gran carcajada se escucho saliendo del pequeño cuarto

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al gran Sasuke Uchiha lo ha vencido el peor del salón! –sostuvo su estomago con sus manos, mientras seguía riéndose- esto es genial. Me alegraron el día

Él le solo la miro

-¿Qué?

De nuevo, una mirada

-¿Quieres que te desate?

Sus ojos se estrecharon

-Al menos di por favor, no crees

Se acerco a él y le quito la cinta de la boca de un jalón. Sasuke hizo una mueca por su brusquedad

-Entonces ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

-Desátame

-No si no me lo dices bien

Se miraron a los ojos, decididos a no volver la mirada. Sasuke pudo ver el placer sádico detrás de esa mirada, en verdad estaba disfrutando viéndolo en problemas. Esta chica era un problema, estaba decidido

-Desátame… por favor

Dedicándole un sonrisa más amable lo ayudo, en un instante Sasuke estaba quitándose el polvo del pantalón, aun tenía cara de indigestión

-Estaba buscándote a ti y a Naruto. Quería que comiéramos juntos, porque ya que somos un equipo pensé que sería bueno conocernos un poco para poder llegar a ser buenos amigos –Akira vio una bola de arroz deshecha en el piso, aun lado había un bento tirado descuidadamente con su comida saliendo de el – Al parecer Naruto fue impulsivo y ahora ya no tienes nada que comer. Pero no te preocupes, hoy comí un gran desayuno, no tengo problema en compartir el mío

No lo dejo responder. Extendió sus palillos con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke empezó a replicar

-No, yo no…

-¡Adelante, no te preocupes! Solo come hasta que estés lleno, yo puedo comer el resto

Akira tenía los palillos prácticamente en la cara de Sasuke. Vio su mano extendida y luego su sonrisa y entonces el bento. Se veía bien, tenia arroz, pescado y una base de verduras. El espero un momento, de verdad que era terca esta chica. Con una mueca, levanto la mano y cogió los palillos. Ella no perdió el tiempo y le pasó el bento, se sentó en el piso y se apoyo en sus manos.

Esta chica de verdad que era rara.

Se sentó al frente de ella y empezó a comer. Se detuvo un momento, podía reconocer la comida casera aun después de tanto tiempo, se tomo su espacio para saborear la comida, todo estaba bien cocinado. _La última vez que tuve una comida casera había sido antes de_ … quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero eso no evito que una ráfaga de ira lo invadiera. Tenía una meta que cumplir, tenía que exterminar a la persona que había hecho su vida una pesadilla. Tenía que…

-¿Ya te llenaste? –una suave voz pregunto

Sasuke volvió en sí, había comido más de lo que debería por estar en sus pensamientos. Sasuke miro a Akira, sus ojos era grises claros, tenían una tela de suavidad e inocencia que el había tenido tiempo atrás, antes de que se lo arrebataran todo, sus ojos brillaban mientras lo miraba. Ella no sabía que era sufrir, era como todos los demás

Le entrego su bento y se puso de pie

-Hn –fue su única respuesta

Ella no pregunto mas, ni le reprocho el porqué no había agradecido, solo había aceptado su trato y ahora ella comía como si nada hubiera pasado

 _Definitivamente, la chica más rara de todas_

No paso mucho para que terminara lo que restaba. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta

-Vamos, Sasuke. Hay que encontrar a Naruto

Mientras caminaban no se decían nada, solo se hacían compañía, pudieron ver la academia acercándose, y también un mancha rosa emocionada. Sakura Haruno. Se levanto de su asiento y puso sus manos en su pecho mientras daba pequeños saltos con sus talones. Miraba a Sasuke con admiración, Akira solo pudo levantar una ceja a su comportamiento

-Sasuke-kun –dijo con voz melosa.

A su lado, Sasuke siguió caminando sin ningún cambio en su rostro

Sakura lanzo un chillido y dijo

-¡Sasuke-kun eres un chico tan tímido! ¿Estás emocionalmente preparado? Yo si

Akira inclino un poco la cabeza preguntándose de que hablaba la chica. Sintió un poco de pena por la chica; Sasuke no había dejado de caminar, ni volteo a verla, no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, era como si hubiera hablado un fantasma. Qué pena. Akira se llevo las manos al cuello, era mejor no meterse con Sakura cuando estaba en modo fangirl.

-E-espera, Sasuke-kun –grito Sakura al ver que el objeto de su amor la ignoraba olímpicamente. Por reflejo, Akira también paro de caminar. Sasuke simplemente la miro sobre su hombro y pregunto

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

A su lado Akira puso atención, preferiría evitar tener que buscarlo por toda la Academia, sería bueno si Sakura supiera donde andaba

-¿Cambiando de tema otra vez? Olvídate de Naruto –dijo Sakura. Akira frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono con el que decía el nombre de su compañero – Lo único que hace es tener riñas contigo. Es seguramente porque tuvo una infancia tan extraña –Akira apretó los puños y volvió el cuerpo completamente a Sakura, ella era civil, ella debería saber cómo tratan a Naruto, no era un secreto después de todo – Oh si, sabes que no tiene padres ¿verdad?

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. El cambio en Sasuke fue visible, se agazapo como si estuviera a punto de atacar, su cara se oscureció y frunció el ceño. Akira apretó los dientes, esa niña lo sabía y aun se atreve a tratarlo mal

-Siempre está haciendo cosas egoístas. Mis padres me regañarían si hiciera ese tipo de cosas – Akira oía y no lo creía. Dice amar a Sasuke, adorarlo más allá de lo normal, si eso fuera cierto ella tendría que saber que Sasuke tampoco tiene padres, estaba hablando mal de un huérfano a otro huérfano, que horrible. Si, Akira tenía padres, pero a veces desearía que le pusieran el mínimo de atención como para regañarla por hacer estupideces, ya no era una niña, ya notaba la indiferencia de sus padres y su hermana hacia ella, sus palabras elegantes cubiertas por apatía. Y Sasuke, estaba segura de que desearía tener padres que lo regañaran por algo que hizo mal, que lo corrigieran, que estuvieran para él en todo momento. Sakura se acababa de meter en terreno delicado para los dos

-Si estuvieses solo, tus padres no te prestarían tanta atención. Por eso es tan egoísta

Akira cerró los ojos y tomo una respiración. No podía golpear a Sakura, podría herirla de gravedad y aunque eso fuera precisamente lo que quisiera en ese momento, tenía que controlar su genio, Sarutobi-sensei estaría muy decepcionado si ella perdía el control de su temperamento. Tenía que tomárselo como su sensei le aconsejaba para situaciones difíciles; como una prueba, donde miden tu capacidad de reacción y defensa, donde tenias que controlarte para poder salir victorioso. Tenía que obligarse a tomárselo como una prueba porque si no estaba segura de que mandaría a Sakura a reunirse con su equipo de un golpe

-La soledad… -dijo Sasuke. No tuvo que decir nada mas, Akira entendía a lo que se refería. La soledad es un hueco profundo, desierto y triste, cada día era una lucha para tratar de llenarlo, siempre tenias que estar ocupado para tratar de ignorar el dolor de la soledad. Sasuke preferiría tener padres estrictos a estar solo, era realmente fácil de entenderlo. Pero al parecer solo a ella le pareció así

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sakura

Akira suspiro lentamente

-No puede comparar eso con el nivel de atención que tus padres te han prestado –la voz de Sasuke era baja, y Akira pudo identificar restos de irritación en sus palabras

-¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto Sakura

-El problema es tu gran boca, Haruno. No permitiremos que hables mal de nuestro compañero de equipo, hazte un favor y vete con tu propio equipo, no necesitamos que nos molestes con tu infantilismo–dijo Akira metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez

Sakura lo volteo a ver y frunció el ceño

-¡Tú no te metas, Nakamura! Esto es entre Sasuke y yo. Vete por donde viniste, aquí no te necesitamos

Sasuke soltó un bufido y mirándola por encima de su hombro hablo con desprecio

-Eres tan fastidiosa

Si fuera cualquier otra situación, Akira se hubiera molestado con Sasuke por ser tan insensible, pero en ese momento Akira sentía que se lo merecía. No tenía ningún derecho en hablar mal de Naruto, no lo conocía, de hecho, no había ni siquiera necesidad de conocerlo para saber que es una buena persona, que no merece lo que le ha pasado y que no debes hablar mal de él, ni de nadie

Sasuke empezó a caminar de nuevo y Akira lo siguió un poco detrás. Ninguno de los dos se molesto en ver a Sakura, seguían demasiado enojados. Sus ánimos aun estaban agrios cuando estaba caminando por la academia. Hasta que una puerta se abrió y salió Naruto apurado, al cerro con un portazo y empezó a correr hacia ellos. Naruto soltó un grito cuando miro a Sasuke. Akira sonrió un poco. Deteniéndose delante de él, Naruto grito una pregunta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La técnica de desatar cuerdas, es básica –respondió Sasuke

" _Si claro, esa técnica consta de que un compañero te desate. Que inteligente, Sasuke "_ pensó Akira mirándolo

-¿Qué estas planeando transformándote en mi?

-¡Solo lo hice porque pareció divertido!

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y unas replicas salieron del humo y se lanzaron por Sasuke. Akira se quedo en su lugar, sería interesante ver una pelea entre esos dos

-Demonios. ¿Kage Bunshin no Jutsu otra vez?

Akira alzo una ceja, preguntándose cuando la había utilizado

-Te voy a mostrar que… -dijo un clon

-Soy realmente genial –siguió el clon a su lado

-¡Derrotándote! –completo otro clon

Un sonido corto la pelea. Akira pudo identificarlo como el sonido del estomago cuando hay una severa indigestión, frunció el ceño y busco en su bolsa trasera

-Mi estomago me duele otra vez… ¡al baño!

Todos los Naruto salieron corriendo de nuevo y chocaron en la entrada al baño. Todos empezaron a jalarse entre ellos, peleando por ser el primero en entrar. Akira se rio mientras encontraba lo que estaba buscando

-Que estúpido –dijo Sasuke y empezó a alejarse

Al ver que Akira no lo seguía le dirigió una mirada y ella respondió con una sonrisa

-Voy a darle esto a Naruto –en sus manos había unas pastillas en un pequeño tarro naranja –Va a quitarle el dolor de estomago. Luego te alcanzo, de todos modos tenemos que esperar por nuestro jounin-sensei

Sasuke la vio alejarse. Con un encogimiento de hombros, siguió su camino

-Oye, Naruto –llamo Akira llegando a su lado

Todos los clones se congelaron. Unos estaban en el piso, otro estaba jalándole el cabello a un clon que estaba tratando de ahorcar al que tenia cogida la chapa de la puerta

-Sería mejor que deshagas a tus clones, así te dejarían entrar

La cara de los Naruto se ilumino. Hubo una nube de humo y solo había un Naruto, al parecer el original era uno de los que estaba tirado en el piso. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa se acerco a él. Naruto se paró de un salto, aun sosteniendo su estomago

-Toma una de estas. Te quitara el dolor en unos minutos, solo recuerda que debes tomarte solo una o podrías tener una sobredosis ¿entendido, Naruto? –le extendió la las pastillas mientras le sonreía

Naruto se la quedo viendo un momento. Nadie nunca se preocupaba por él, nadie se molestaba, no podía creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo. Una sensación de calor se extendió por su pecho, y el decidió que quería tener ese calor todos los día, se sentía muy bien. Con su dolor de estomago olvidado por un momento, le dio una gran sonrisa y tomo las pastas

-Claro que si, Akira. Muchas gracias

-De nada. Yo tengo que volver al salón, recuerda no llegar tarde, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestro sensei. Espero que te mejores, Naruto

Y con solo esas palabras Akira se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

Naruto la vio irse. Una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su rostro. Ella no era mala, por años había creído que era una chica distante y apartada y que le gustaba ser así, siempre la veía sola, casi nunca hablaba con ninguno de los demás, y solo hablaba cuando Iruka-sensei le hacia una pregunta directamente a ella, y cabe destacar que siempre respondió bien, decía su respuesta casi con aburrimiento, era un chica muy lista, y al parecer también era gentil, tal vez tendría que aguantarse al insufrible de Sasuke-teme, pero era bueno saber que al menos podría llevarse bien con su compañera mujer. Su sonrisa creció más. Akira estaría hay para verlo patearle el trasero a Sasuke.

Su equipo no estaba nada mal

.

.

.

.

 **Entonces cuéntenme chicos. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Quisiera saber su opinión sobre Akira**

 **Emocionados por lo que se viene?**

 **Kakashi Hatake se viene en el próximo capitulo**

 **Debo decir que estoy más que ansiosa por iniciar el Arco del País de las Olas**

 **No se olviden de comentar**

 **Como siempre el próximo domingo abra un nuevo capitulo**

 **Besos, chicos**


	7. Chapter 7

**En compensación por el capitulo anterior que fue demasiado corto hoy reciben este, que es especialmente largo. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán así de largos, tal vez más. ¿Qué piensan de eso? ¿Les gusta?**

 **Espero que les guste, chicos.**

.

.

.

.

A lo largo de los años Hiruzen-sensei le había enseñado el poder de la paciencia diciéndole que era algo esencial que todo ninja debía poseer y dominar… ¡Pero esto era ridículo!

Llevaban horas esperando a su jounin sensei llegara, todos se habían ido y Akira podía sentir la irritación apoderarse de ella. Esto era inaudito, era toda una falta de respeto, hablaría muy seriamente con el Hokage cuando lo viera, debería darle una muy buena explicación del porque le había dado un sensei con serios problemas de responsabilidad. Estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Sasuke apoyándose en el respaldo con las manos en su cuello, a su lado Sasuke mantenía su expresión estoica con las manos en su cara

" _Claro, es demasiado genial para mostrar su enfado_ " pensó Akira frunciendo el ceño

Naruto, por otro lado, estaba viendo de un lado a otro por la puerta cada vez más desesperado sin la llegada de su sensei

-¿Por qué el sensei de nuestro grupo es el único que llega tarde, Dattebayo? –Pregunto Naruto alejándose de la puerta – Todos los demás grupos ya se han ido con sus senseis a algún sitio, incluso Iruka-sensei ya se ha ido

-Porque al parecer nos toco un irresponsable como sensei –respondió Akira con amargura

A su lado Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque no lo dijera, estaba de acuerdo con ella, sus esperanzas para tener un sensei que lo convirtiera en alguien poderoso estaba cada vez más por el suelo.

Un ruido lo trajo de sus pensamientos, Naruto se había parado en una silla y estaba colocando un borrador lleno de tiza en la puerta siendo sostenida por la presión de la puerta y el marco

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? –pregunto Akira viendo como se bajaba de la silla y se reía para el mismo

-Es su culpa por llegar tarde, 'ttebayo

Akira alzo una ceja viendo expectante la puerta

-Espero que nuestro sensei no caiga en eso. Porque si no, definitivamente estaré decepcionada de que sea nuestro maestro

-Un Jounin no va a caer en una vieja y estúpida broma como esa –comento Sasuke hablando por primera vez

El tenía razón. Su nuevo sensei debía cumplir ciertos estándares como para ser un Jounin, esquivar un borrador debía ser un juego de niños para el

Akira estuvo a punto de hablar antes de ser interrumpida por una mano que se posaba en la puerta. Vio con incredulidad como el borrador golpeaba una mata de pelo plateado en punta antes de caer al suelo.

Un solo pensamiento cruzo por su mente en ese momento

" _Estamos condenados_ "

El hombre que se paraba en el marco de la puerta vestía el traje estándar; pantalones azul oscuro largo, vendas en los tobillos, sandalias Shinobi azul oscuro, una camisa manga larga con el chaleco jounin encima, bastante normal en realidad. Lo único notable del hombre era su rostro; una máscara le cubría la parte inferior de la cara, y finalmente su protector estaba en su frente pero inclinado causando que le tapara el ojo izquierdo.

En general, se veía más bien común. Akira sostuvo un suspiro, sabía que no era buena dejarse guiar por las apariencias pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco decepcionada, había imaginado que su sensei seria alguien único y poderoso con apariencia legendaria. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que Asuma-ni-chan pudiera ser su sensei. Tal vez había puesto sus expectativas un poco altas.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar la cara de decepcionada de puso

-¡Caíste, caíste!–gritaba Naruto mientras se reía a carcajadas

" _Hiruzen-Sensei se está burlando de mi. Creo que lo he molestado demasiado a lo largo de los años, ya no me quiere_ " pensaba Akira mientras luchaba por no estampar su cara contra la mesa

Todos estaban en silencio mientras el jounin de pelo plateado recogía el borrador tranquilamente

-Como debería decir esto… mi primera impresión de ustedes es… -con su mano en su barbilla parecía estar pensando profundamente – Si… Los odio

Akira apretó su puño mientras lo dejaba caer en la mesa. A su lado, Naruto y Sasuke parecieran exasperados. Y no era de menos, Akira estaba pensando seriamente en correr hasta la Torre Hokage y empezarle a gritar a Hiruzen-sensei sobre el horrible sensei que él mismo les había asignado

-Los espero en el techo, no tarden – Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-Esto debe ser una especie de broma ¡Ugh! –con esas palabras Akira empezó a caminar. Un aura oscura la rodeaba

-Akira-chan da miedo cuando se enoja –musito Naruto antes de correr detrás de la chica

Sasuke se tomo su tiempo y siguió a sus compañeros

.

.

.

.

En la azotea, Kakashi los esperaba recostada en la baranda del techo. Akira se sentó al lado derecho de Sasuke mientras Naruto se hizo a su izquierda, quedando ella en el medio.

-Veamos –dijo Kakashi- Porque no hacen una presentación de ustedes mismos

-¿Y que decimos? – dijo Naruto al notar que sus dos compañeros no tenían intensión de hablar

Con una actitud relajada Kakashi respondió

-Que les gusta, que no, sus sueños y pasatiempo. Algo así

El silencio de Akira y Sasuke empezaba a ser sofocante para Naruto. Así que lo rompió de la mejor manera que conocía; hablando

-Hey, hey. ¿Por qué no se presenta usted primero, Sensei?

-¿Yo? Yo soy Hatake Kakashi. No tengo intención de contar mis gustos ni lo que odio – la ceja de Akira empezó a temblar, cada vez mas enojada- Y sobre mis sueños tampoco…Tengo pocos pasatiempos

-Si así es como quieres que nos presentemos entonces no puedes esperar saber nada de nosotros – Espeto Akira con rudeza, ya harta de la aptitud del que se suponía era su nuevo sensei

-Es cierto –dijo Naruto

-Ahora es su turno –dijo Kakashi, sin inmutarse por el arrebato de la kunoichi – Tu primero, rubio.

-Yo, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gustan los tazones de ramen. Pero me gusta el ramen de Ichiraku que Iruka-sensei me compra de vez en cuando. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar después de poner el agua a calentar. ¡Mi pasatiempo es comer y comparar tazones de ramen!

Akira veía a Naruto cada vez más incrédula

¿Qué lo único que podía pensar era en ramen?

-¡Y mi sueño es…- " _Por favor, no digas que comer ramen"_ Pensó Akira – Convertirme en Hokage! – Sorprendida, miro a Naruto.

Ese era un gran sueño, uno donde el camino estaba lleno de baches y de dificultades. Solo alguien valiente y con voluntad de hierro querría aspirar a convertirse en Hokage

Naruto siguió hablando

-Así todos los habitantes de la aldea me reconocerán

-Bien, el siguiente. Tú, el constipado

Si estaba molesto, Sasuke no lo demostró. Siguiendo impasible con las manos cruzadas en su cara

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke -inicio – Hay muchas cosas que odio y no hay muchas cosas que me gusten

" _Tan comunicador y accesible como siempre, Sasuke"_ Akira pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Apoyándose en sus piernas siguió escuchando a Sasuke hablar

-Además, tengo una ambición que no tengo intención de dejarla como un sueño; el resurgimiento de mi clan, y matar a cierta persona

Cualquier hostilidad que sintió Akira se había esfumado. Y fue reemplazada por el pesar y la tristeza. Ella sabía a quién se refería Sasuke. El sueño de Sasuke era matar al responsable de la masacre Uchiha, su hermano Itachi. Sabía que era un sueño tan poderoso como consumidor que tener, en cualquier momento Sasuke podría verse totalmente corrompido por su sueño y no le importaría nada más que eso. Como su compañero de equipo, y posible amigo, Akira estaba decidida a tratar de hacer que Sasuke vea que hay cosas muchos mejores que querer alcanzar. El sueño de Naruto era un buen ejemplo

-Y por último, tú, la chica con tan buen temperamento – Kakashi interrumpió el pesado silencio que se había formado

Al ver que toda la atención estaba en ella, Akira se sentó derecha y empezó a hablar. Una sonrisa cariñosa se formo en su rostro

-Yo soy Nakamura Akira. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Hiruzen-sensei, me gusta leer y me gusta pasar tiempo con los jounin que son mis amigos; como Genma, tal vez lo conozcas, Kakashi-sensei. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Hiruzen-sensei, aprender de los médicos ninja en el hospital y ayudar a Hiruzen-sensei cuando no podemos entrenar –la sonrisa se había ido y ahora Akira mostraba una cara de determinación total –Y mi sueño es llegar a demostrar la fuerza que tiene una kunoichi. No descansare hasta que todos reconozcan mi fuerza, y por eso planeo demostrarle a todos lo fuerte que puede ser una kunoichi con una Voluntad de Fuego transmitida por el Hokage

Una vez mas todo en silencio.

Akira podía sentir los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto en ella. Incluso Kakashi la veía atentamente

-De acuerdo –dijo Kakashi – Ustedes tres tiene personalidades muy diferentes. Me gusta. Mañana empezaremos una misión.

-¡¿Qué tipo de misión, sensei?! –grito Naruto

-Primero, vamos a realizar algo que nosotros cuatro podamos hacer

Naruto empezaba a desesperarse, cada vez más ansioso por saber que harían

-Entrenamiento de supervivencia

-¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? –pregunto Naruto

 _Por supuesto_. Akira lo entendió al instante.

El examen Genin había sido demasiado sencillo y esta era la razón, todos los Genin serian probados en este entrenamiento de supervivencia. La aldea esperaba pasar solo a los suficientemente capaces para sobrevivir en terreno de lucha. Los que se mostraran competentes pasarían y se convertirían oficialmente en Genins de Konoha mientras que los que no pasaran… bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero si intuía que algo malo les pasaría

-Pero ya hemos tenido entrenamiento de supervivencia en La Academia –replico Naruto

-Esto no es un entrenamiento normal

-Entonces ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento es? –pregunto Naruto

Kakashi soltó una risita que sonaba demasiado feliz y Akira tuvo un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué pasa, sensei? –pregunto Akira

-Bueno, si digo esto, estoy seguro de que ustedes tres se van a sorprender – tensa, Akira esperaba quieta en su lugar. Su ceño fruncido se hacía cada vez más profundo

-De los 28 graduados, solo 9 van a ser Genins. Los otros 19 serán enviados de nuevo a la academia. En otras palabras, este entrenamiento va a ser un examen muy duro con un porcentaje de fracaso del 66%

A pesar de que ya lo presentía. Seguía siendo espantoso escucharlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había entrenado, todas esas noches que parecía a punto de desmayarse del cansancio, todo eso podría no valer nada. Si no pasaba el examen, todo su esfuerzo habría sido para nada

Al parecer no era la única sacudida

-¿Ven? –Dijo Kakashi- ¡Los tres están sorprendidos!

Akira se cruzo de brazos mientras soltaba un bufido.

-Ni tanto –dijo Akira- el examen Genin fue ridículamente fácil, incluso el más malo entre nosotros podría pasarlo sin pensar. Eran natural pensar que habría una trampa, entonces no es tan sorpréndete oír sobre esta prueba. Lo único que me molesta es que si no paso ese examen todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo duro será tirado a la basura. Y no voy a permitir que eso pase

-Te gusta oírte hablar ¿no es así? –replico Kakashi

Akira frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? –Al parecer Naruto estaba demasiado estupefacto y ni siquiera oyó lo que dijo Akira - ¿después de todo mi esfuerzo? ¿De que sirvió el examen final, dattebayo?

-¿Qué? El ya eligió a los que estaban calificados para ser Genins

-¡¿Qué?!

-De todos modos, voy a elegir si pasan o fallan mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Traigan su equipo ninja y reúnanse a los 5 am

¡No iba a permitir que un ridículo examen evitara cumplir su sueño! Lo daría todo, y más vale que Kakashi estuviera listo

-Esto es todo, reunión finalizada– Kakashi se paro y empezó a caminar, pero, recordando algo, dio media vuelta y volvió a hablar –Por cierto, no desayuden. O vomitaran

La cara de Akira debió demostrar el horror que sentía porque Kakashi se rio viéndola a ella

" _Sin comida. Sin desayuno. Oh santo cielo, voy a desmayarme del hambre"_

Solo había solución; tener una gran cena esta noche así que compensaría la falta de comida y podría aguantar hasta el almuerzo. Si, esa era la solución

-Bueno. Debo ir a hablar con Hiruzen-sensei –dijo Akira, sacándolos a todos del silencio. Kakashi ya se había ido- los veo mañana, chicos. Que duerman bien y no lleguen tarde

Sin esperar una respuesta empezó a correr hasta la Torre Hokage. Debía hablar con su querido sensei

.

.

.

.

Que la secretaria le dijera que su sensei estaba en una reunión muy importante y que demoraría toda la tarde, y que además no podía esperarlo en su oficina, solo le indico una cosa

" _No quiere enfrentarme. Ganas esta pelea, Sarutobi. Pero yo ganare la guerra"_

Oh si, mañana, después del entrenamiento volvería y entonces Hiruzen-sensei deberá verla. Ya no se podría esconder más

" _Espero que sepas lo que haces, Hiruzen-sensei. Porque de mi no te salvas"_ pensaba Akira mientras se dirigía enfurruñada hacia su casa

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa deseo buenas noches a su familia y se sentó en el sillón con un libro en las manos. Ya había completado el segundo libro de la saga de 4 sobre Ninjutsu medico, _"Huesos rotos, músculos y tendones cortados_ " tenía una dificultad 2 y era un poco más complejo. Aun no quería pasar al tercero, primero quería terminar de comprender en su totalidad el libro para luego poder pasar al tercero llamado " _Gran Daño en el Cuerpo_ " el cual tenía una dificultad nivel 3 y explicaba todas las heridas conocidas convencional y poco convencional que los ninja de Konoha han experimentado o visto alguna vez, la explicación explicita y las imágenes lo hacían un libro muy inquietante y Akira estaba un poco nerviosa de empezar a leer pero si quería llegar al último, que tenía un nivel de dificultad 4, debía entender a la perfección el tercer libro.

Akira dio un suave suspiro. Mañana tendría un día ocupado; debía levantarse más temprano de lo que alguna vez ha hecho y luego ir a pasar el examen de Kakashi, luego debía ir con Hiruzen-sensei y luego debía ir al hospital a seguir con sus prácticas. Solo esperaba que por la tarde pudiera descansar un poco

Cuando su madre la llamo a cenar, dejo su libro a lado y fue casi corriendo al comedor. Después de que Akira pidiera repetir por tercera vez su madre la mando a la cama regañándola por comer en exceso. Con su libro en mano, Akira se dirigió a su habitación después de desearle buenas noches a su familia.

Ya no le molestaba que solo su padre le contestara

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Akira se arrepintió de haberse acostado tarde leyendo, tenia sueño, querida darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Casi al borde de las lágrimas Akira se levanto de su cama. Afuera aun era oscuro y el frio se colaba por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar. Dándose un baño rápido pudo vestirse ya totalmente despierta. Se ato la bolsa de equipo ninja en su pierna derecha y luego otra más grande en su cintura, donde guardaba equipo médico. Se termino de atar su banda en la cabeza y con bostezo salió de su habitación. Poco le importo que sus libros estuvieran esparcidos por el suelo, sobre la cama y su escritorio

Como aun tenía algo de tiempo para llegar Akira se tomo su tiempo. La aldea estaba oscura y silenciosa, lucia excepcionalmente diferente a como lucia de día. Ocasionalmente, Akira pudo ver a ninjas ir y venir por el techo, yendo o saliendo de una misión o haciendo sus rondas nocturnas. Saludo a unos pocos que conocía y siguió tranquilamente su camino

Cuando llego pudo ver a Naruto y a Sasuke llegando. Con un saludo los tres se quedaron en silencio. Y esperaron a que Kakashi llegara

Y esperaron

Y esperaron

Y esperaron…

Paso una hora y Kakashi no llegaba. Naruto se había sentado en el piso y se había quedado dormido, a su lado Akira estaba apoyada en sus propias piernas y respiraba suavemente, también dormida. El único despierto era Sasuke, que estaba parado a un lado. Akira se balanceaba peligrosamente antes de que su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas y cayera a un lado, sin preocuparse se acomodo sobre su espalda y siguió durmiendo

El día ya se había aclarado y se podía ver pájaros volar. Naruto y Akira seguían durmiendo mientras Sasuke aun estaba esperando a un lado

-Buenos días compañeros

Kakashi había aparecido sin ningún aviso

-¡Llegas tarde! –le grito Naruto parándose de un salto

Akira, sobresaltada por el grito, se paro en un segundo, cuando noto que no había peligro dio un bostezo y se empezó a estirar, tratando de despertarse completamente

-Un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino, por lo que… -al ver las caras enojadas de sus estudiantes, Kakashi no se molesto en seguir. Aclarándose la garganta cambio de tema

-Vamos a empezar- saco un reloj y lo puso encima de una piedra –Listo, alarma puesta a las 12 pm. El objetivo de hoy es quitarme estos cascabeles –en su mano un par de cascabeles plateados amarrados a una cuerda rojo di un dulce tintineo –El que no pueda no almorzara. Lo atare ahí –señalo a tres postes de madera a un lado – Y almorzare frente a ustedes

Como una señal el sonido de estómagos rugiendo del hambre sonó por todo el campo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban hambrientos y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera igual

-Está bien, es fácil, solo hay algo que aun no comprendo. ¿Por qué hay solo dos cascabeles? Somos tres –pregunto Akira

-Si solo hay dos, al menos uno deberá quedarse atado al tronco –respondió Kakashi- esa persona reprobará ya que no ha conseguido superar su misión. Y será devuelto a la academia

Por un momento el corazón le dejo de latir. El sueño se había ido. El deseo de ganar había llegado

-Puede ser solo uno al final o pueden ser los tres. Pueden usar sus shuriken, no serán capaces de lograrlo a menos que vengan con intención de matarme

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de esquivar un borrador –Se jacto Naruto con los brazos detrás de la nuca

-En la sociedad los que no tienen muchas cualidades suelen quejarse más. Simplemente ignoran al cabeza hueca

Naruto no se veía contento

-Empezaremos después de que diga ya

-Espero que sepas en lo que te metiste, Kakashi- _sensei_ –Akira musito con burla, poniéndose en posición

Lo que no se esperaba es que Naruto corriera hacia Kakashi tratando de atacarlo con un kunai. En un borrón Kakashi se había posicionado detrás de Naruto y había doblado su brazo hasta que su kunai, sostenido por su propia mano, estaba apuntando a su cabeza

-No te apresures. Todavía no he dicho que empecemos – Kakashi se veía tranquilo, ese ataque no había sido ningún problema para él. Solo a Naruto y volvió a hablar –Al parecer venias con la intención de matarme. Puede que al final ustedes tres empiecen a agradarme. Vamos a empezar

Los tres se pusieron en posición

-¿Preparados?... ¡Ya!

En instante los tres habían desaparecido. Ocultándose en el campo

Desde un árbol Akira miraba atentamente a su nuevo sensei. Pensaba en cómo podría llegar a esas campanas. ¿Ninjutsu? ¿Genjutsu? ¿O tal vez Taijutsu? Sabía que sus habilidades no estaban a la par a las de un Jounin pero si pudiera utilizar sus habilidades con astucia podría conseguir una. Estaba a punto de saltar a la acción cuando vio algo que la paralizo en su lugar. Naruto estaba parado justo en el medio del campo, ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarse

-¡Tengamos un duelo limpio y directo! –grito Naruto

El tronco del árbol se agrieto cuando Akira le dio un golpe con un lado de su cabeza.

-Hey, ¿no eres un poco extraño comparado con los otros dos?

-Lo único extraño aquí es tu corte de pelo

Akira tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso

Naruto se lanzo hacia Kakashi con un grito de guerra y Akira veía con atención. Si Kakashi luchaba contra Naruto era una oportunidad perfecta para ver sus movimientos

Kakashi, tranquilamente, metió una mano en su bolsillo. Seguro era un arma

-Técnica ninja numero uno que debes aprender. Taijutsu

 _¿Pero si es una prueba de Taijutsu porque va a sacar un arma?_

En su mano mostro un libro naranja con un hombre corriendo detrás de un mujer.

 _Ese libro_

Ella conocía ese libro. Kakashi iba a dolerle cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él. No iba a aceptar otro pervertido como sensei. Hiruzen-sensei ya sabía que, en su presencia, no podía sacar ni mencionar ese libro. Ahora no solo era una prueba para ser Genin si no también se le había sumado el deseo de que Kakashi viera que ella no soportaría a un pervertido

-¿Qué pasa? Acércate y atácame

Los siguientes instantes fueron rápidos. Aun con el libro en mano Kakashi era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin esfuerzo. Sus golpes no le daban y Kakashi logro posicionarse detrás de el. Akira vio sin expresión en la cara como Naruto era enviado a volar por un jutsu pervertido de Kakashi. _Mil años de dolor, debes estar bromeando_

Del lago en el que había caído Naruto salieron volando dos shurikens, directas a Kakashi. El las atrapado con una mano y las volteo en sus dedos.

 _Presumido_

De nuevo algo surgió del lago, pero esta vez eran varios clones de Naruto. Todos corrieron tratando de atacar a Kakashi directamente. Tan distraído estaba que no vio como otro clon se le acercaba por detrás y lo sujetaba por la espalda

-Un ninja no debe darle la espalda a su enemigo ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?–proclamo el clon en su espalda

Akira tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Ese Naruto, siempre tan ocurrente. Pudo apreciar la estrategia detrás del plan, primero distraías a tu oponente y luego lo cogías de sorpresa por detrás. Una estrategia básica pero funcional y Naruto la habían empleado maravillosamente. Los clones empezaron a tirársele encima, impidiendo que se mueva. Cuando el Naruto original golpeo no fue Kakashi quien recibió el golpe. Entre toda la mancha naranja y amarilla no había señales de pelo plateado. Kakashi se había reemplazado con un clon y ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Como un idiota Naruto empezó a pelearse con sus propios clones

 _Esto debe ser una broma_

.

.

.

.

 **No, Akira, querida, esto no es una broma. Jaja, fue muy divertido hacer este capítulo. ¡Hoy a dato curioso!**

 **Dato Curioso: Akira está inspirada en tres mujeres que admiro mucho. La primera es Korra de La Leyenda de Korra, así es, adoro Avatar. Me base en Korra para su aspecto físico, de mayor Akira tendrá un cuerpo similar al de ella. Y también está inspirada en Gina Carano y en Ronda Rousey, dos luchadoras de la MMA femenina que son hermosas, fuertes y toda una inspiración. Si saben un poco del tema, sabrán que estas tres mujeres están conectadas. Como podrían intuir en el futuro de Akira no está el es ser una mujer menuda y que parece una muñeca de porcelana, todo lo contrario**

 **En el próximo episodio veremos la pelea de Akira y déjenme decirles que tengo muchas cositas planeadas**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo**

 **No se olviden de dejar su comentario que con mucho gusto lo leeré**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo mi OC, Akira y su historia. Espero que les guste**

 **En este capítulo conoceremos más de las habilidades de Akira**

 **Besos, chicos**

 **Y sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capitulo**

 **Nos leemos el próximo domingo**

.

.

.

.

Si algo parece demasiado fácil, desconfía. Al parecer esa lección Naruto aun no la había aprendido. Notando que una campana estaba en el suelo seguro pensó que se le había caída a Kakashi, y ahora estaba colgado por una soga amarrada a sus pies colgado de un árbol. Podría ayudarlo, solo necesitaba que Kakashi se centrara en Sasuke, ahí ella tendría el camino libre para bajar a Naruto del árbol. Como si una señal hubiera aparecido unos kunais volaron del otro lado del campo, desde un árbol. Sasuke los había tirado. Los kunais volaron hasta clavarse en el costado de Kakashi. Ni se preocupo, era un jounin, un ataque de un Genin verde será un juego de niños para el

-¡Le has dado! –Grito Naruto aun de cabeza –Sasuke acabaste con el ¡Exageras!

Un tronco cayó al suelo donde se suponía que debía estar Kakashi

 _Sustitución. Inteligente. Hizo que Sasuke bajara la guardia, en este momento debe estar yendo detrás de él._

Sacando un shuriken de su bolso, Akira estiro el brazo y lo arrojo hacia Naruto. Observo como forcejeaba y trataba de alcanzar el nudo, cuando escucho el sonido de una cuchilla cortando el aire paro y miro hacia arriba. Al ver el shuriken dirigiéndose directamente hacia él sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a agitarse como pez fuera del agua

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Detente, detente ya mismo, 'ttebayo!

La soga se corto y el shuriken se clavo el árbol. Satisfecha con su ayuda, Akira dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar por lo que no vio que cuando Naruto cayó al suelo otra soga se alzo y volvió a atrapar a Naruto. Si podía encontrar a Sasuke, encontraría a Kakashi, y solo necesitaba aprovechar una oportunidad para aprovecharse y tomar una de las campanas. Dirigió chakra a su oído, tal vez podría oír sonidos de lucha. Nada. Todo estaba en silencio y eso no la tranquilizaba. Un bosque solo se queda en silencio cuando una gran amenaza andaba cerca

Haciendo su sello de mano cerró los ojos y se concentro en expandir su chakra. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados era fácil para ella saber de la ardilla en el árbol, el nido del pájaro a tres arboles de ella y podía sentir otra cosa, era chakra. Era uno muy especial, era cálido y brillante, era casi indescriptible, solo podía encontrar una palabra que expresaba lo que sentía. _Sol._ Ese chakra era la personificación del sol. Su propio chakra lo abrazaba, queriendo más, deseaba ser parte de tal radiante sol. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Akira pudo saber a quién le pertenecía ese chakra.

 _Naruto_

Naruto era dueño de un chakra tan inocente y puro que era difícil comprender como alguien tan vivaz y alegre podría tener un chakra tan tranquilo y relajante

Y entonces lo sintió. Otro chakra, pero no era nada igual al de Naruto. Había una pequeña porción de luz pero de resto estaba sumido en oscuridad, resentimiento y odio. Una parte de ese chakra estaba luchando firmemente contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirlo todo, parecía estar perdiendo pero aun así luchaba por ganar. Fue con tristeza que ubico el chakra y al propietario. Sasuke. El tenía un chakra poderoso que amenazaba con sumirse en la oscuridad totalmente

 _Oh Sasuke_

Dos chicos tan diferentes. Tan determinados y aun así con metas tan distintas

Con un suspiro Akira agito la cabeza y trato de enfocarse de nuevo en su meta original. Encontrar a Kakashi. Y lo hizo. Su chakra era fuerte, pero también pudo notar una gran nostalgia oculta tras la capa de impenetrabilidad. Culpa. Decidiendo que era demasiado fastidioso tratar de encontrar las razones por su culpa Akira decidió que era mejor actuar. Si lo cogía por sorpresa podría coger unas de esas campanas. En silencio espero que Kakashi pasara por debajo del árbol en el que estaba escondida. Cuando él se detuvo a unos metros de su árbol, Akira cargo a la acción

Con el puño en alto Akira salto del árbol y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kakashi, vio con una sonrisa cuando se aceraba. Y entonces Kakashi salto a un lado y ella siguió cayendo. Su puño termino dando contra el suelo. El suelo, antes liso y lleno de hierba, colisiono bajo su golpe, se agrieto y se formo un gran hoyo. Akira, que había caído hasta terminar agazapada, se enderezo y tomándose su tiempo se volteo hasta quedar viendo cara a Kakashi

" _Demasiada fuerza para una niña pequeña"_ pensó Kakashi observando el lugar donde había estado hace solo un segundo. Kakashi había escuchado sobre la estudiante del Hokage; una niña morena que poseía una monstruosa fuerza. En el momento no había pensando demasiado en ello, hasta que la asignaron en el equipo que el lideraría. No le preocupaba, era un jounin con experiencia de guerra, sabia como contrarrestar ninjas con fuerza física asombrosa. Mientras se mantuviera fuera del alcance de esos puños mortales, todo estaría bien. El defecto que habituaban tener ninjas con físico increíble era descuidar todo el arte ninja como el Ninjutsu y el Genjutsu, se basaban demasiado de su fuerza y quedaban expuestos ante este tipo de ataque

-No eres muy paciente, ¿no es así? –pregunto Kakashi despreocupadamente mientras seguía leyendo ese libro

-Sera mejor que guardes esa cosa si no quieres que lo rompa

-Y tampoco muy humilde, al parecer

Con un gruñido Akira se puso en posición. Su estilo de pelea, _Yugachi_ , había mejorado después de largos años trabándolo arduamente. Poniéndose de lado puso su pierna derecha atrás e inclino levemente su pierna izquierda y sus brazos se alzaron, su mano derecha quedo en frente de su cara con palma hacia ella, su otra mano quedo a la altura de la cintura en un puño cerrado estrechamente. Dando un salto impulsado por chakra Akira se elevo en el aire, uso su impulso para lanzarse a Kakashi. Su mano volvió a golpear al piso. Y, decidiendo que coger impulso y atacar seria inútil, decidió comenzar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Volteando sobre si misma lanzo una patada con el objetivo de darle en el estomago, una mano la atrapo y la pierna de Kakashi se lanzo hacia adelante amenazando con golpearla justo en la rodilla. Dando un fuerte salto, se soltó de la mano que la aprisionaba y término al otro lado. Después fue un borrón de golpes y ataques, Kakashi era demasiado bueno y podía evadir cada uno de sus golpes, nunca permitía que lo tocara y siempre se mantenía a una distancia segura. La frustración empezaba a enojarla, y enojada ataca sin pensar, debía mantenerse serena y tranquila, no podría permitirse perder la calma. Debía ganar y no dejaría que su temperamento lo impidiera

-¿Demasiado asustado de mis golpes que ni siquiera dejas que uno te golpee?

-Cualquier que se deje golpear voluntariamente es un masoquista. Y yo no estoy en esas cosas –replico Kakashi. Su estúpido ojo parecía estarle sonriendo

-Si no te me acercas, entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás mostro una sonrisa ruda. Sus manos se levantaron y empezaron a formar sellos. Hiruzen-sensei no solo le había enseñado Taijutsu, también Ninjutsu

 _Ne_ , _Tora_ , _Inu_ , _Ushi_ , _U_ , _Tora*_

Kakashi obvio los ojos sorprendido. Ningún Genin debería tener el suficiente chakra para un Ninjutsu Elemental, podría vaciar sus reservas y acabar en el hospital en coma. Pero al parecer Akira no tenía miedo de ello si la sonrisa petulante en su rostro decía algo

-Katon: Hōsenka No Justu**

Con una respiración Akira tomo aire y lo expulso; de su boca salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego que volaban en todas las dirección directamente hacia Kakashi. Ignorando su libro, Kakashi se concentro en esquivar una por una. Se agacho para evitar que una le volara la cabeza y rodo a un lado para evitar otra. Al final su respiración estaba leventemente fuerte

-¡Detrás de ti! – y con eso un puño choco contra su estomago. Salió volando unos metros y logro caer de pie. Un quejido salió de su boca y alzando la mano a su estomago, reviso el daño

" _Un poco más arriba y me hubiera roto una costilla"_ pensó Kakashi

-Eso fue bueno, pero tu prueba no es el Taijutsu ni el Ninjutsu. Técnica numero dos que debes aprender. Genjutsu– dijo Kakashi

Con una señal de manos las hojas caídas de los arboles empezaron a elevarse cada vez más rápido en un torbellino verde. Seguía en el campo, pero estaba de noche y completamente sola. Desde lo profundo del bosque sonó un crujido

-Akira

A pesar de que la voz sonaba débil pudo reconocerla. Hiruzen-sensei salía desde un costado totalmente con múltiples heridas, con kunais incrustados, su túnica Hokage estaba rasgada, de su boca caía un hilo de sangre y se veía mortalmente pálido. El la miraba, pidiendo ayuda

Sintiéndose insultada Akira hizo una señal de manos y musito

-¡Kai!

Interrumpiendo su flujo de chakra en un instante estaba de vuelta a su realidad. Furiosa se encaro a Kakashi con las manos en puños a los costados

-¿¡Enserio creíste que eso funcionaria conmigo!? Soy un ninja medico, mi control de chakra es el mejor en mi clase y un truco tan fácil como este no me vencerá ¡Y estas demente si en verdad crees que Hiruzen-sensei resultaría tan herido en pelea! ¡Él es el mejor!

-Si eso crees deberé de usar alternativas

Volviendo a su posición de pelea Akira cargo hacia Kakashi con determinación renovada. Con una series de golpes mandados con fuerzas logro arrinconar a Kakashi contra un árbol, cogiendo velocidad Akira levanto su puño y lo dirigió hacia la cara de su sensei. Más rápido que un rayo Kakashi dio un salto en el último segundo y dejo que el golpe de Akira diera en el árbol. Con un crujido el árbol de partió y cayó hacia atrás. Enderezándose y apunto de voltearse para volver a la pelea sintió un filo en el cuello. Un kunai estaba firmemente puesto en su cuello, justo encima de su vena carótida. Akira no podría moverse, sabía que si provocaba el más mínimo movimiento y se cortaba tendría aproximadamente 30 segundos para cerrar la herida antes de entrar en shock y morir desangrada, y ella misma aun no era tan habilidosa para poder curar una herida tan fatal a sí misma. Su cuerpo, paralizado en su lugar, empezó a sudar mientras su corazón empezaba a correr, solo pudo quedarse quieta y escuchar las palabras de su sensei

-Solo esto podrá pararte. Tranquila, es inofensivo – y con eso sintió una presión en el hombro. Fue fácil saber lo que hacía, como ninja medico conocía de los Puntos de Presión.

" _Kakashi-sensei quiere dejarme incon…"_ sus pensamientos se quedaron en silencio cuando su cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo

Kakashi la sostuvo con un brazo y la dejo caer suavemente al piso. Mirándola tendida en suelo dio un suspiro

" _Solo la he conocido una cuantas horas y ya ha tratado de incinerarme. Al parecer se tomo muy enserio mis palabras de venir a mí con intención de matar"_ dándole una última mirada abrió su libro y se retiro a los arboles. Si era tan buena como ella decía ser, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que despertara. Y cuando eso pasara tenia la ligera sospecha que estaría de muy mal humor y la razón era él. Si, mejor terminar con esto antes de que el pequeño terremoto se despertara

.

.

.

.

Después de la pelea con Sasuke, Kakashi estaba seguro de un par de cosas; la primera, sus estudiantes eran únicos y definitivamente rompían el estereotipo de Genin promedio, segundo; dos de sus estudiantes deseaban quemarlo vivo y tercera; sus tres estudiantes tenían más chakra de lo que se supone tiene un Genin. Los tres utilizaron Ninjutsu, demostraron su Taijutsu y mostraron su tenacidad para ganar una campana. Los tres estaban decididos a cumplir su meta y veían esta prueba como un obstáculo para cumplirlo

" _Tres niños muy interesantes, de hecho"_ pensó Kakashi mientras camina. Pudo ver a Naruto tratando de comer los dos bentos que había dejado intencionalmente en la piedra

 _Naruto, tonto_

Y con eso se coló detrás de él. Tendría que enseñarle una lección

.

.

.

.

Con un quejido Akira volvió en sí. Asustada se llevo las manos al cuello,, comprobando que no había herida y que el idiota de Kakashi solo la había asustado para dejarla inconsciente se paro del suelo y empezó a caminar. Si se apuraba aun podría llegar a una campana. Empezando a correr pensó en cómo podría ganar una. Tal vez podría engañar a Kakashi-sensei, podría inmovilizarlo, utilizar un genjutsu o algo así, ahí ella podría aprovecharse y…

-Akira –el sonido de su nombre la hizo parar en seco

A unos metros de distancia estaba Sasuke, o mejor dicho _la cabeza de Sasuke_ saliendo de un hoyo en el suelo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo justo en frente de el, se apoyo en una pierna y puso una mano en su cintura. Lo único que Sasuke podía ver era la gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Cómo va todo allá abajo? –su sonrisa no era nada si no burlesca

-Si no vas a ayudar, sigue tu camino –respondió Sasuke secamente

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta para verte hundido en tu perdida?

-Ese fue el peor juego de palabras que he escuchado

-No sabía que te gustaban

-Me ayudas o te largas, decide

-Está bien, te ayudare, Sasuke. Pero sabes mi condición

Por un momento Sasuke la miro confundido pero entonces recordó que el día anterior habían estado en una situación igual. El atrapado en cuerdas y ella mirándolo con la misma maldita sonrisa

-Te gusta verme en aprietos ¿No es así?

-Que puedo decir, es bueno verte más humilde

Quedándose en silencio un momento se observaron atentamente. Con un resoplido, Sasuke decidió que era mejor salir de este problema antes de que se acabara el tiempo. El aun debía conseguir una campana

-Sácame de aquí… por favor

A eso Akira se animo, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante, lo agarro del cuello y jalo

-Sera un placer

En un lio de tierra y escombros Sasuke salió del hueco en un instante. Akira lo dejo a un lado y le dedico una sonrisa, esta vez mas controlada

-¿Ves lo bueno de ser educado?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –pregunto Sasuke cambiando de tema

Con un resoplido, Akira se cruzo de brazos

-Algunos minutos a lo mejor. Kakashi es escurridizo y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para evitar que consigamos esas estúpidas campanas

Sasuke la mira por un momento

-Tú fuiste la causante de los sonidos de terremoto ¿no? Estaba al otro lado del campo y aun así pude oír el sonido de la tierra al ser partida –Sasuke jamás admitiría que estaba impresionado. No todos los días encontrabas a alguien, especialmente mujer, capaz de golpear tan fuerte como para romper el suelo

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy así de impresionante

-Si eso fuera cierto, ya tendrías una campana. Y no te veo con ninguna

Con sus mejillas encendidas Akira empezó a revolotear con los brazos

-¡Estuve a punto de conseguirla! ¡Kakashi me dejo inconsciente y solo por eso no lo conseguí! Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera conseguido una sin problemas

Eso no le sentó muy bien a Sasuke. Si ese chica podía llegar a arrebatarle una campana a Kakashi, tal y como el había hecho, entonces aun no era lo bastante poderoso. Aun era débil, no era competencia contra _él_.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Debo conseguir una campana. Es la única forma de probar que puedo acabar con…él –la mirada había bajado hasta el suelo. Todo en él había cambiado, su estado relajado y hablador había desparecido, su rostro oscuramente inexpresivo. Notado el cambio, Akira se acerco un poco a el

-¡Hey! ¿Todo está bien, Sasuke?

Silencio

-Sasuke –dijo suavemente

-Soy un vengador. Debo ser más poderoso que él. No puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo aquí

Concentrado Akira miro su chakra. La oscuridad luchaba más fuertemente contra esa pequeña luz. Preocupaba Akira levanto la mano, y justo cuando estaba a punto de apoyarla en su hombro el sonido de la alarma sonó por todo el lugar

-Demonios, he malgastado mi tiempo hablando

Akira jamás admitiría que esas palabras la hirieron. Por un momento creyó que estaba empezando a crecer esa camaradería de la que Hiruzen-sensei tanto le hablaba. Con un resoplido Akira empezó a caminar hacia el claro con Sasuke un poco al frente. No le daría la satisfacción de ver que sus palabras la habían herido. Oh no, jamás le daría ese gusto

Cuando llegaron al claro pudo ver a Naruto amarrado al tronco de la mitad. Sin inmutarse, se sentó a su lado con Sasuke al otro extremo. Kakashi, luciendo demasiado presumido, se paraba al frente con los brazos cruzados

-¿Sus estomagos están rugiendo, eh? Por cierto, sobre los resultados de este entrenamiento ninguno de ustedes necesita volver a la Academia Ninja

Naruto de inmediato se emociono. Como no podía saltar agitaba las piernas y gritaba emocionado. La única muestra de emoción que dio Sasuke fue una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Akira no estaba feliz, no había razón por la cual Kakashi los pasara, sin importar lo cerca que estuvieran de conseguirlas ninguno obtuvo una campana. No había pasado, así de simple. De nuevo demasiado fácil, de nuevo ella no confiaba

-¿Significa eso que los tres...? –empezó Naruto emocionado. Kakashi termino por el

-Sí, los tres… ¡Deben dejar de ser ninjas!

Fue como si la tierra se detuviera. No podía oír ni sentir nada. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de las palabras en Kakashi repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. El…Kakashi…el que decidiría su destino... no los juzgaba aptos para ser ninjas. El entumecimiento en su cuerpo era increíble, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo

-¿Dejar de ser ninjas? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Naruto totalmente exaltado –no pudimos tocar el cascabel pero ¿Por qué tienes que decir que abandonemos?

-Es porque simplemente ustedes son niños que no merecen ser ninjas

De golpe la sorpresa se fue para darle paso algo más poderoso, más peligroso; la furia. Esa furia cegadora que no daba paso a un pensamiento racional. Apretando las manos a sus costados, Akira ni siquiera pensó las consecuencias de sus actos. Corriendo hacia Kakashi levanto el puño con la intención de golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Apenas fue consciente de que Sasuke había reaccionado de igual manera y corría a su lado con la misma furia que sentía ella, incluso más

Sin romper a sudar, Kakashi los contrarresto a los dos. Sasuke quedo de pecho al piso con Kakashi sentado encima de él, con una mano le sostenía un brazo retorciéndoselo hacia arriba. El otro brazo estaba ocupado en el cuello de Akira apretando la alzo unos centímetros del suelo

-¿Lo ven? Solo son niños – con eso arrojo a Akira al frente. Cayó de pie a un lado de Naruto. Sus manos fueron instintivamente a su cuello. Parecía que Kakashi tendía un problema con su cuello, ya iban dos veces que la tacaba justo en el -¿de verdad piensan que ser ninja es tan fácil? – nadie se movió. Akira aun estaba furiosa pero podía sentir como se calmaba poco a poco -¿Por qué creen que estamos entrenándolos dividiéndolos en grupos? En otras palabras, ninguno de ustedes entiende el significado de esta prueba

 _El significado_

Poco a poco, las piezas se iban juntado en la mente de Akira

-¿El significado? –pregunto Naruto confundido

-Eso es. El significado de determinar si aprueban o reprueban

Y entonces las piezas se juntaron y pudo ver la imagen completa

-Maldición –musito Akira. Ahora eran tan claro ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver antes?

Hiruzen-sensei siempre le hablaba de la importancia de los equipos, de cómo la confianza era un factor determinante en el éxito de una misión y como toda la aldea dependía de la armonía unión ente ninjas. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y no lo vio? Estuvo demasiado concentrada en tener una campana que no vio el significado oculto en la tarea. _Hiruzen-sensei estará tan decepcionado cuando se entere_. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir terrible, no podía soportar decepcionar a su sensei. A todos, menos a él

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta, Akira

Sintiendo las miradas en ella alzo la mirada y se enfrento a los ojos de Kakashi

-Así es

-Si pudieras ser tan amable y compartirlo

Cruzada de brazos, Akira hablo con algo de enojo aun en su tono

-Trabajo en equipo. Se suponía que debíamos trabajar en equipo

-Así es. Pero es demasiado tarde incluso aunque ahora se hayan dado en cuenta. Si los tres hubieran por mí a la vez, quizás podrían haber tomado un cascabel –la expresión en el rostro de Kakashi era seria y indulgente –Pero esto está muy mal

-Pero...uno, dos ¡Hay ahí solo dos cascabeles! ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar en equipo si solo hay dos? –pregunto Naruto

Sin dar oportunidad para que Kakashi hablara Akira respondió

-Porque debíamos enfrentarnos a las circunstancias y aun así haber trabajado juntos. No importa si pensáramos que al haber solo dos campanas uno debería volver a la academia, debíamos ignorar esto y enfocarnos en hacerlo juntos. Así demostraríamos fidelidad y unidad. Eso es lo que se busca en un equipo de Konoha

-Exacto –dijo Kakashi- esta prueba intenta ponerlos a pelear entre ustedes. En esta situación, seleccionamos a aquellos que puedan priorizar el trabajo en equipo antes que a sí mismos. Este era el propósito. Pero los tres han estado patéticos

-¡Naruto! –Exclamo con fuerza Kakashi, haciéndolos sobresaltarse- lo único que has hecho es trabajar solo

Su pie hundió la cabeza de Sasuke contra el suelo impidiendo aun más su movimiento

-Sasuke. Tú has asumido que ellos dos solo iban a estorbarte y has hecho todo solo – Sasuke se veía aun furioso y esas palabras solo hicieron enojarlo mas

-Y tú, Akira –sus ojos se encontraron. Y dedicándole una mirada dura dejo que hablara- A pesar de que ayudaste a liberar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke no te detuviste a pensar, me atacaste sola, jamás pensaste que tal vez tus compañeros podrían ayudar y considerando tú formación hasta ahora debo decir que de todos estoy más decepcionado de ti

Kakashi no era Hiruzen-sensei pero aun así le dolió oírlo decir _eso_. Odiaba decepcionar a las personas y al parecer este día era lo único que hacía. Sin importarle la expresión de tristeza en su rostro Kakashi siguió hablando

-Las misiones se hacen en grupo. Es cierto que los ninjas necesitan habilidades individuales bien desarrolladas pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante. La individualidad sin trabajo en quipo será un peligro o incluso la muerte para los compañeros. Por ejemplo –de su bolso saco un kunai - ¡Akira! ¡Mata a Naruto, o Sasuke morirá! –el kunai estaba justo en el cuello de Sasuke. El no se veía nada feliz

A pesar de saber que era solo un ejemplo, que nada pasaría y que no era real, Akira sintió su estomago dar un vuelco. No podría imaginarse estar en esa situación

-Esto es lo que ocurrirá –el kunai se levanto y empezó a girarlo en un dedo –después de que capturen a alguien como rehén se enfrentaran a un difícil decisión, y alguien morirá –el kunai volvió al bolsillo en su pierna y se levanto de encima de Sasuke –en cualquier misión, pones tu vida en peligro

Caminando unos metros, Kakashi se detuvo enfrente de una piedra

-Miren esto. Los numerosos nombres grabados en esta piedra. Todos esos nombres son reconocidos como los héroes de esta aldea

-¡Me gusta! ¡Suena bien! ¡He decidido que voy a tener mi nombre grabado en eso! ¡Un héroe! ¡Un héroe! ¡No voy a tener una muerte inútil!

-Pero no son héroes normales

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de héroes eran, dattebayo?

Desde un costado Akira observo a Naruto con tristeza.

 _Eres demasiado bueno e inocente para este mundo, Naruto_

-Vamos, dímelo –insistió

-Aquellos que fueron M.E.C.

Su expresión no cambio. Sasuke estaba silencioso a un lado. Akira no tenia deseas de hablar pero era mejor hacerle entender a Naruto

-¿M.E.C?

-"Muertos En Combate" en esa piedra están puestos los nombres de todos los ninjas que han dado su vida por esta aldea

La cara de felicidad de Naruto se transformo en pesar. Y parecía no poder hablar

-Los nombres de mis amigos están grabados aquí también

Esos choco contra el corazón de Akira. ¿Había una razón detrás de la culpa que sintió antes? No quería saber la historia

-Les daré otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, la lucha por el cascabel será mucho más dura después del almuerzo. Coman el almuerzo solo si están a la altura del desafío. ¡Pero! No dejen que Naruto coma – la cara de Naruto lo dijo todo- este es el castigo por romper las reglas e intentar comerte el almuerzo antes de tiempo. Si alguien le da de comer inmediatamente estará reprobado

En silencio todos lo observaron con expresión diferentes. Sasuke mas que inexpresivo parecía enojado, Naruto se sentía ofendido por la prohibición de darle comida y Akira un estaba afectada por la piedra

-Aquí yo soy la ley. ¿Les queda claro?

.

.

.

.

Con Sasuke comiendo a un lado, Akira solo podía observar su bento. No había tocado nada, aun no sentía la suficiente hambre como para que le rugiera el estomago y aun estaba conmocionada por los M.E.C. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Morir en combate? No dudaba que fuera un honor morir por Konoha, pero aun así era duro entenderlo completamente. Tal vez ese era el punto, no podía entenderlo pero si sentirlo, un ninja sabía que valía la pena morir por su aldea, porque de alguna manera estaba protegiéndola, con su sacrificio contribuía a la paz y al cuidado de todo civil inocente. Akira dio un suspiro. Tal vez sería mejor no pensar demasiado en ello.

El sonido de un estomago crujiendo la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Estoy bien incluso si no como! ¡Estoy bien, dattebayo! –de nuevo, su estomago crujió –Bien…

Akira miro el bento en sus manos. Sabía las reglas, sabía que debía seguir esas reglas. Pero estaría traicionando toda enseñanza que le dio Hiruzen-sensei si decidía seguirlas. Sin pensarlo más alzo el brazo y se lo ofreció a Naruto

-Toma –dijeron dos voces a la vez. Akira y Sasuke se miraron por un costado. Los dos habían ofrecido su comida a Naruto a la misma vez

-Pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que… -comenzó Naruto

-No te preocupes. No lo siento cerca. Los tres juntos vamos a conseguir esos cascabeles. Solo tendemos problemas si tienes hambre

Los ojos emocionados de Naruto parecían húmedos

-Gracias, chicos

-No nos agradezcas, Naruto. Eres nuestro compañero. Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros –respondió Akira. Levantándose cogió los palillos y con el tomo un poco de arroz –Rápido, Naruto. Comerás antes de que venga Kakashi. Dale, apúrate

-Pero, esta es tu comida, Akira-chan

Akira le dedico una pequeña y sincera sonrisa

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Ni siquiera tengo hambre, anoche me di una gran cena para evitarlo. No tengo problema en comer más tarde. Así que tu puedes comer y Sasuke podrá comer uno completo, todos ganamos

-Está bien – con eso Naruto recibió alegremente el arroz que le ofrecía

Y de pronto hubo una explosión que lleno de humo todo el claro

-¡Ustedes tres! –Del humo salió Kakashi luciendo totalmente enojado. Naruto, aterrorizado empezó a gritar y a moverse frenéticamente. A sus costados Sasuke y Akira resistieron al fuerte viento y se prepararon para lo que viniera

-Ustedes tres han infringido las normas. ¿Están preparados para el castigo? –Con unas señales de mano el tiempo empezó a cambiar, nubes de lluvia se dieron paso en el cielo y truenos empezaron a caer - ¿sus últimas palabras?

-Pero… tu dijiste que… por eso ellos dos...-Naruto, aterrado, no podía hablar

-Cometimos el error una vez, no lo volveremos a hacer. No vamos a dejar a Naruto –Grito Akira

-Somos un equipo, ¿no? –prosiguió Sasuke

-¡Sí! somos un equipo y los equipos se cuidan entre ellos. ¡Los tres somos uno! –estuvo de acuerdo Akira parándose lista para luchar

Al ver la convicción de sus compañeros Naruto ya no sentía miedo

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así es, dattebayo!

-Ustedes tres son uno, ¿eh?

Kakashi se acerco, serio y oscuro. Naruto, aun en las cuerdas, lo veía sin temor. A sus costados Akira y Sasuke estaban en posición de lucha, listos para defender a su compañero

-¡Aprobados! –proclamo Kakashi sonriéndoles con su ojo

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke miro en silencio

-Aprobados –afirmo Kakashi

-¿A qué te refieres con "aprobados"? –aun en shock Akira no procesaba lo que decía

Con el cielo despezándose Kakashi hablo con amabilidad

-Ustedes tres son los primeros que apruebo. La gente a la que examine anteriormente eran tontos que solo hacían lo que les decía. Los ninjas deben pensar más allá de lo normal. En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria. Pero aquellos que dejan atrás a sus compañeros, son peor que escoria –Kakashi, mirando al cielo, se veía solemne al decir esas palabras

Naruto parecía estar aguantándose las lágrimas. Akira dio una risita cuando lo noto. Sasuke solo sonrío para si

-El… es increíble

 _Y al parecer Naruto se ha enamorado de nuestro querido Sensei_

Sonriendo Akira se aguantaba las ganas de empezar a saltar de la felicidad

-Nuestro entrenamiento termina aquí ¡Todos aprobados! –Dando un raro espectáculo Kakashi levanto el pulgar en aprobación- ¡El séptimo grupo comenzara a hacer misiones a partir de mañana!

-¡Oh si! ¡El mejor equipo empieza! ¡Yuju! –sin poder controlarse mas Akira empezó a revolotear por el lugar totalmente emocionada. Casi ni se lo podía creer

 _Espera a que se lo cuente a Hiruzen-sensei_

Casi no podía controlarse para evitar correr todo el camino hasta la Torre Hokage y gritárselo en la cara

Naruto estaba igual de emocionado

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Somos ninjas, ninjas, ninjas!

Dando media vuelta Kakashi hablo

-Vamos a casa

Sasuke y Akira empezaron a caminar, aunque Akira parecía más estar saltando-¡Sabia que terminaría así! ¡No me dejen! ¡Desaten la cuerda, 'ttebayo!

En su emoción se habían olvidado de desatarlo. Sin molestarse en devolverse, Akira dio media vuelta y siguió caminando de espaldas. Saco un shuriken y con solo un movimiento lo arrojo a Naruto

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡¿Qué tienes con lanzarme shurikens?! ¡Detente, no!

El shuriken cortó la cuerda y cayeron al suelo

Al verse libre Naruto sonrío y empezó a correr hacia ellos

-¡Gracias, Akira-chan!

.

.

.

.

 ***En orden los sellos manuales significan: Rata, Tigre, Perro, Buey, Liebre y Tigre**

 _ ****Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ **: Estilo de Fuego: Justu Flor del Fénix**

.

.

 **Si, se que subo este capítulo casi al final del domingo, son las 11:20 p.m pero ¡Hey! Sigue siendo domingo así que no les falle. Estuve un poco distraía hoy por lo que no había podido terminar el capitulo, pero lo hice y aquí esta**

 **Entonces, díganme chicos ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué piensan de la pelea de Akira? Personalmente a mi me gusto mucho, pero yo soy la autora y esa es mi opinión, lo que yo necesito a su opinión, por lo que no se les olvide dejarme un comentario compartiendo su opinión, lo agradecería muchísimo**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y sí, eso es muy triste**

… **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?**

 **Sé que no he actualizado desde abril, es tan desesperante para ustedes como para mí, créanme. Pero estos últimos meses han sido duros para mí. No entrare en detalles porque se no nos les interesa pero para resumir no tuvo el tiempo o el ánimo de escribir siquiera una palabra menos una frase. Espero que me perdonen. Quiero que sepan que no importa si no actualizo en meses no voy a abandonar la historia. Esta historia es algo que me hace inmensamente feliz, me relaja y me hace sentir en paz**

 **Akira es una persona que adoro y no planea dejar de escribir sobre ella durante mucho tiempo**

 **Espero que me tengan paciencia conmigo y a pesar de todo, sigan siguiendo mi historia.**

 **Por cierto, acabo de salir a vacaciones así que puede haber más capítulos para compensar mi terrible ausencia durante este tiempo**

 **Sin más demora**

 **¡A Leer!**

.

.

.

.

Los planes de Akira eran simples; ir a la Torre Hokage y decirle engreídamente a su sensei que había pasado. Demostraría su total confianza en sí misma, ella sabía que pasaría, no había nada para sorprenderse. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No mas dio el primer paso en la Torre Hokage y empezó a correr como si estuviera siendo perseguida, ignorando a la secretaria, que lanzo un grito detrás de ella para que se detuviera, corrió todo el camino hasta la oficina de su sensei. Y, olvidándose de modales y cualquier sentido de respeto, estrello la puerta contra la pared, en un borrón había llegado hasta el lado de su sensei que, sentando en su silla, miraba todo estupefacto. Sin importarle el estado del Hokage, lo agarro de las manos y prácticamente lo lanzo de su asiento. Y en una muestra de emoción infantil que no se había permitido tener hace años, con sus manos en las de su sensei empezó a saltar arriba y abajo con emoción. Mientras saltaba iba hablando tan rápido que el pobre hombre solo podía verla confundida y un poco preocupado. Soltando sus manos y posándolas en los hombros de su niña Hiruzen trata de evitar que siguiera saltando

-Akira, por favor, tranquilízate. No entiendo absolutamente ninguna palabra que estás diciendo

La energía se iba a poco. Pero la sonrisa de lado a lado nadie se la podía quitar. Cuando estaba más revotando en sus talones que saltándose, Hiruzen volvió a hablar

-Está bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?

Y con un grito, que Hiruzen estaba seguro se escucho hasta el otro lado de la aldea, Akira le dio una maravillosa noticia

-¡Pase! ¡Oficialmente soy un ninja de Konoha! ¡Soy un ninja! ¡Oficialmente! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Claro que puedes creerlo! ¡Eres mi amado sensei! ¡Tú me conoces mejor que nadie! ¡Pase! ¡Pase! ¡Soy genial! ¡Soy un ninja! ¡Soy genial porque soy un ninja!

La cascada de palabras arrojadas con rapidez extrema fue cortada cuando Hiruzen se agacho y abrazo a Akira. Con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su sensei Akira pudo tranquilizarse, y con delicadeza alzo los brazos y lo abrazo de vuelta

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Akira-chan

Akira negaría toda su vida que sus ojos se humedecieron. En los brazos de su sensei pudo sentir paz, seguridad, era un abrazo paternal que no disfrutaba muy a menudo. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, feliz de hacer orgulloso a su sensei. Si este era el premio que recibía por hacer algo bien entonces ella lo haría todo bien. Solo para oír como su sensei se enorgullecía de ella

-Pase, Hiruzen-sensei. Soy un ninja –Susurro con voz queda. Y a pesar de que lo repetía y lo repetía, aun era algo fantasioso decirlo, durante años había entrenado para convertirse un ninja y ahora que por fin había ocurrido, no era capaz de creérselo completamente

.Lo sé, querida. Lo hiciste –dijo suavemente Hiruzen. La apretó un mas contra él, disfrutando del calor y el cariño. Su niña lo había hecho –Eres un ninja

Y, como si solo necesitara que Hiruzen-sensei lo confirmara, Akira pudo tomar una respiración y aceptar que _en realidad_ ahora era un ninja de Konoha.

Separándose del otro Hiruzen y Akira se miraron y compartieron sonrisas cariñosas. Mirando fijamente los ojos grisáceos de su niña, tan brillantes y expresivos, Hiruzen no pudo hacer más que sentir un profundo miedo de anticipación. Lanzo una oración, un ruego, todo lo que se le ocurría, para que jamás perdiera esa mirada; tan llena de inocente y amor por la vida. Sabía que eventualmente Akira enfrentaría situaciones que serian un terrible golpe emocional para ella, que podría llegar a romperse ante el sufrimiento y pérdida, ningún ninja queda impune de la crueldad y la tristeza, lo único que deseaba era que su pequeña niña fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse entre las cenizas y seguir luchando. Hiruzen tenía planes de estar a lo largo del camino junto a ella, planeaba estar para ella cuando lo necesitara, cuando sintiera que su mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies, el iba a quedarse a su lado, cuidándola pero no ocultándola, aunque quisiera desesperadamente tomarla y esconderla en un lugar donde nadie le hiciera daño, sabía que para crecer sabia y fuerte Akira debía pasar por esas situación. Solo estaría con ella, cerciorándose de que saliera adelante y afrontara la vida con una sonrisa. Mientras haya aire en sus pulmones Hiruzen Sarutobi se aseguraría del bienestar de Akira

.

.

.

.

En la mente de Akira ser un ninja significaba luchar por tu aldea, demostrarle tu fuerza a tus enemigos y contar siempre con una buena aventura por lo que jamás estarías aburrida. Así que fue un golpe al ego cuando conoció las malvadas misiones rango C. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Entendía que la aldea necesitara personas que hicieran el trabajo sucio cuando los aldeanos no podían o eran demasiado perezosos para hacerlo ellos mismo, pero ¿Por qué le tocaba a ella? Debería considerar nuevamente la cordura de los aldeanos civiles si les pagaban por barrer el pórtico o sacar a pasear a su mascota, al parecer, incluso en aldeas ninjas, había personas con dinero que pagaban para que se les hiciera todo. Sin embargo el dinero era bien recibido, su madre se calmo un poco cuando empezó a traer dinero a casa y así ella y su hermana mayor podían salir de compras más a menudo que antes, su padre estaba demasiado ensimismado en su trabajo como para notar una diferencia, solo acaricio su cabeza y dijo

-Buen trabajo

Si, no era la mejor expresión de orgullo o agrado pero era algo y ella estaba satisfecha. Sus padres trabajan toda la mañana hasta después del medio día, su hermana ayudaba en horarios indefinidos y si no estaba en la Academia de Música y Danza pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas y como si fuera poco Akira misma estaba todo el día ocupada con su equipo, así que no le debió sorprender cuando un día se dio cuenta que no había visto a su familia en más de tres días, con horarios tan demandantes como el de ella y su familia tan ocupada era sencillo saber que las horas de reunión familiar había bajado drásticamente. Mientras ayudaban a una anciana que se dedicaba a la costura, Akira pudo apreciar los momentos tranquilos con su equipo

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Fuera de mi camino, yo lo hago mejor!

Bueno, re _lativamente_ tranquilos

Naruto siempre estaba retando a Sasuke, el cual solo se limitaba a verlo sin interés a lo cual ella rodaba los ojos y seguía con su trabajo tranquilamente mientras eran observados por Kakashi con ese estúpido libro naranja pegado a la cara. Si, así era un día normal en su equipo

Sin darse cuenta había pasado tres semanas desde que se fundó el equipo y Akira se sentía feliz, tenia compañeros que estaba segura pronto serian muy buenos amigos, dos sensei buenos, aunque uno más comprometido que el otro, que siempre estaban para ella, y por ahora no había ocurrido ninguna discusión en su casa por ser un ninja. La vida era buena para ella. Aun así, no podía dejar de anhelar un reto más grande, algo que la haga probarse a ella misma y la aliente a ser mas fuerte; necesitaba una misión de verdad, ya estaba harta de las tareas de regar plantas, bajar gatos de arboles, cuidar bebes y ayudar con las compras. Necesitaba una misión real. Y si no la conseguía pronto, tendría una charla con su querido Hiruzen-sensei y lo convencería de la obvia superioridad de su equipo

-Aquí Sasuke, estoy en el punto B

Pero por ahora, era mejor concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo

-Aquí Akira, lista en el punto C

Paso unos momentos mientras se quedaban esperando. Akira dio un suave suspiro tratando de no alertar a su presa

-Aquí Naruto, en el punto A

-Eres muy lento, Naruto –respondió Kakashi – Esta bien, equipo 7…

El sonido del viento era fuerte pero eso no evitaba que pudieran oír a su objetivo moverse

-El objetivo se ha movido –la voz de Kakashi era rápida aunque seguía tranquila. Todos se tensaron, listos para entrar -¡Síganlo!

Todo se movieron silenciosamente y escondiéndose detrás de los arboles esperaron las instrucciones de Kakashi

-¿Cuál es la distancia respecto al objetivo? –pregunto Kakashi

-5 metros, estoy preparado para entrar en acción 'ttebayo

-Yo también –siguió Sasuke

-Mas lista imposible- termino Akira

-¡Adelante!

Y como uno se lanzaron por su presa

Un chillido cortes y rasguños después Naruto tenía al gato encima de él tratando de rebanarle la cara. Akira miraba desde un lado con los brazos cruzados. Dio un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos

E _sto debe ser una broma_

Había oído del infame gato Tora, que desesperado por irse de su casa se escapaba casi religiosamente cada semana. Desde que ese gato había venido al mundo no había equipo Genin que no hubiera pasado por su búsqueda y rescate, era casi un rito ahora.

-Es nuestro objetivo, seguro –le dijo Sasuke a Kakashi por el transmisor

-Sí, imposible confundir a un gato tan desesperado por escapar como este. Es ridículo

-Eres todo un rayo de luz, Akira –dijo suavemente Kakashi- Esta bien. "Operación capturar a Tora, la mascota perdida" completa

-¡¿No hay ninguna misión más emocionante en la que podamos trabajar?! –el grito de Naruto nos dejo aturdidos a todos. Con rapidez Akira saco su auricular y se lo arrojo a la cara a Naruto, le reboto en la frente y cayó al piso

-¡Oye! ¡Poco y nos dejas sordos! ¡Idiota!

-Jeje, lo lamento, Akira-chan

-Lo que sea, vamos a devolver a ese gato de una buena vez. Tal vez podamos conseguir una misión real esta vez.

.

.

.

.

En la academia el Hokage e Iruka-sensei se sentaban en una habitación ancha para entregar misiones a los de más rango bajo, cuando una misión era más importante se daban directamente en la torre Hokage. Y Akira no podía desear mas tener una de esas misiones importantes y difíciles, lo que sea, incluso ir a entregar una nota a otro pueblo pero necesitaba un misión que la emocionara, estaba a punto del desespero. Así que, decidida, camino junto con los demás hasta llegar con su sensei

Akira no se avergüenza de admitir que se le escapo una risa cuando vio al gato ser estrujado por una vieja gorda con demasiado maquillaje. La esposa del daimyo del fuego, viendo a la mujer (con demasiado maquillaje y un kimono morado) se preguntaba qué clase de persona era el daimyo, tal vez era mejor no saber

-Está bien –empezó Hiruzen-sensei- la próxima misión del equipo Kakashi es… cuidar al bebe de Chef. Hacer compras en el pueblo de al lado. Ayudar a sacar pasar en…

-¿Qué? ¡No!

El Hokage bajo la vista de la lista que tenía en sus manos para ver a Naruto

-¡Quiero hacer una misión más emocionante! Búscanos otra cosa

Akira no tenía que verlo a la cara para saber que Sasuke estaba de acuerdo. Naruto tenía razón, era hora de una misión real, no de juegos de niños

-¡Idiota! ¡Aun eres un novato! En el principio todo el mundo necesita comenzar con misiones sencillas –Iruka uso la voz que usaba para tranquilizar a la clase y parecía estar ofendido en nombre del Hokage

-¡Solo hemos hecho misiones absurdas últimamente! –Con un puño en la cabeza Naruto fue arrojado al piso. Kakashi tranquilo como una mosca lo regaño

-Cállate de una vez

-¿Por qué debería? –Akira dijo metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación- Naruto tiene razón y sé que Sasuke está de acuerdo con nosotros, no debemos hacer mas de estas estúpidas misiones, somos ninjas y exigimos que se nos trate como tal

-Akira-chan

-¡No me calles, Hiruzen-sensei! Sabes que tengo razón, este equipo es el más fuerte entre los Genin y podemos probarlo

Sin hacerles caso, Hiruzen-sensei se lanzo a una larga e innecesaria explicación sobre cómo se ordenaban las misiones y más cosas que Akira no puso atención. Ya había oído esa charla un millón de veces, además Naruto estaba contando animadamente lo que comió ayer

-Ayer comí tonkitsu ramen entonces hoy comeré miso ramen

-¿Enserio? Yo comí sopa de miso ayer, no sé que comeré hoy –dijo Akira. Mirando a un lado vio a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos poniéndoles atención. Incluso a él le parecía una charla innecesaria – ¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Qué comiste anoche?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada. Sin presionarlo o decir algo más solo limito a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando por una respuesta. Y, aunque vacilante y renuente, Sasuke dio su respuesta

-Sopa de tomate

La respuesta de Akira se retuvo en su boca cuando se escucho el fuerte grito de su sensei favorito

-¡Escuchen!

-Lo siento… -Kakashi se llevo la mano a la nuca luciendo avergonzando. Al parecer ni el propio Kakashi estaba escuchando al Hokage

-Siempre me das sermones, viejo –Naruto se volteo y se dirijo hacia el Hokage- pero ya no soy el niño al que siempre le tienen que sermonear

 _Naruto… le dice a Hiruzen-sensei… viejo_

Tragándose una risa Akira se irguió

-El tiene razón, Hiruzen-sensei.

-Está bien. Lo comprendo. Los dejare tomar una misión rango C. consiste en escoltar a una persona

 _Misiones rango C. Exclusivas para Chunin ¡Sí! ¡De esto era lo que hablaba!_

-¡Gracias, Hiruzen-sensei! Veras lo bueno que somos. No te decepcionare –animo Akira casi saltando en su lugar. El Hokage y la Genin compartieron sonrisas cariñosas antes de que Naruto empezara a hablar rápido y emocionado

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿A quién? ¿A quién? ¿A un rey? ¿A una princesa?

-No te precipites. Lo presentare ahora mismo. Ya puedes entrar

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron la puerta abrirse. Lo primero que vio fue una botella barata de licor

-¿Qué? ¡Solo son mocosos!

En la puerta había un anciano en lo que Akira pensaba eran andrajos, tenía una cuerda amarrada en la frente y un toalla en su cuello, en su espalda lleva una gran mochila

-¡Hey! Ese enano con cara de idiota ¿es realmente un ninja?

Naruto soltó una fuera carcajada

-¿Quién es el enano con cara de idiota?

Akira y Sasuke se acercaron un poco más a Naruto, quedando él en el medio. Ganándole a Sasuke por unos centímetros Akira era la más alta mientras que Sasuke le ganaba a Naruto por varios centímetros. Sasuke y ella compartieron una mirada, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el no pareció molesto por su diferencia de altura, más bien se veía entretenido casi divertido con situación

Al darse cuenta de que él era el más pequeña, Naruto lo amenazo de muerte y trato de atacarlo, solo la mano de Kakashi en su cuello se lo impidió

-No se supone que mates al hombre que debes proteger

Con un trago a su botella el anciano sonrojado se presento.

-Soy el experto constructor de puentes, Tazuna. Una vez haya regresado a mi país, deberán proteger mi vida con la de ustedes hasta que termine de construir el puente

 _Un poco exagerado solo para una misión de protección. Que ridículo_

-Bueno niños, vayan por sus cosas, nos vemos en la entrada en una hora –índico Kakashi

-Oh sí, debo de prepararme 'ttebayo –y con eso Naruto se fue corriendo

Con una última mirada hacia Akira y dándole un asentimiento, Sasuke también se marcho. En lugar de seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeros Akira se acerco al Hokage

-Va a ser raro

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hiruzen

-No verte todos los días y no poder molestarte –respondió con una sonrisa burlona, pero ambos sabían lo que quería decir. Lo extrañaría de la misma forma en que él la extrañaría

-Oh sin duda será todo un martirio para ti ¿no es así?

Los dos se rieron sin ser consientes de que los otros tres hombres los miraban

-¿Qué se supone que eres del Hokage, niñita? –Pregunto Tazuna- ¿su ayudante?

Hiruzen dirigió su atención al civil en la oficia, su voz sonó demasiado amable para ser sincera -Ella es mi estudiante, Tazuna-san. Pido que la trates con respeto, todo lo que sabe se lo he ensañado yo mismo

Y aunque trataba de esconderlo el hombre irradiaba orgullo, a su lado Akira solo podía cruzarse de brazos viéndose satisfecha

-¿Tu? ¿La estudiante del Hokage?

-Lo soy, así que no te preocupes Tazuna, si algo pasa mis compañeros y yo nos encargaremos, tal vez así aprenderás un poco sobre ninjas

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, desacreditaste a Naruto solo por ser pequeño, la altura no mide el talento. Naruto es un ninja, se lo gano, así que no debes porque pensar que no puede hacer el trabajo para el que ha estado entrenando su vida entera

Los cuatro hombres la observaron un momento. Kakashi suavizo su expresión, parecía contento con su efusiva muestra de apoyo hacia su compañero

-No sabía que pensabas tan bien de Naruto, Akira-chan –dijo suavemente Iruka. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa amenazaba por crecer

-Bueno… en realidad jamás me tome el tiempo para conocer a ninguno de mis compañeros cuando estaba en la Academia –ante eso Hiruzen frunció el ceño, al verlo Akira se apresuro en seguir- pero durante estas semanas pude conocerlo, a él y a Sasuke, los dos son buenos chicos. Son buenos amigos y buenos ninjas

-Eso es bueno –declaro Hiruzen – pero deberías apurarte e ir a tu casa. O se te hará tarde, debes empacar y notificarles a tus padres de tu partida

Akira pareció desanimarse pero rápidamente lo escondió, dio una sonrisa y despidiéndose de todos salió caminando tranquilamente

-ella definitivamente es otro caso ¿no? –Iruka parecía feliz – estoy muy contento que Naruto tenga una amiga como ella

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa no había nadie así que se dirigió a las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Tomo un bolso de viaje marrón que su padre le había regalado hace ya unos años y empezó a empacar lo que creía necesitar; cambios de ropa, un par de sandalias ninja de repuesto, vendas, antídotos, un kit de primeros auxilios que le regalo Hiruzen-sensei, desinfectante, guantes, algodón y todo material medico que se le ocurrió podría necesitar en algún momento. Dudando un momento tomo un libro medico y cerró la cremallera. Levantándola Akira hizo una mueca, tal vez se había pasado con equipo médico, pero como todo bien ninja medico era mejor llevar de mas que no tener, así que sin importarle el peso (no era nada que no pudiera manejar) bajo tranquilamente. Viendo el reloj en la sala noto que solo le quedaban 10 minutos, eso no era tiempo suficiente para ir hasta el trabajo de sus padres, hablar con ellos y encontrarse con todos en la entrada. Así que, siendo la persona práctica que era, agarro una nota escribió rápidamente y la dejo en la encimera. Puso el florero al lado para que lo notaran porque seguramente su madre o su hermana notarían el florero fuera de su lugar habitual

Cerrando detrás de ella empezó a caminar a paso suave hasta la entrada. Los diez minutos restantes eran más que suficientes para llegar.

Era su primera misión seria, esta lista para lo que viniera mientras tanto ignoraría el pequeño dolor sordo en su pecho, no importaba que sus padres no se hubieran despedido de ella ni que su hermana no le hubiera deseado suerte. Está bien. Ella era fuerte. Esto no era nada. No era como si esperara algo diferente, sabía lo que conseguía con su familia. Debió esperarlo. Y lo esperado no sorprende. Y lo que no sorprende no lastima. No, no lastima en _absoluto_

¿Por qué la heriría que su familia no estuviera para desearle buena suerte en su primera misión fuera de Konoha?

Era ridículo

Ignoro el entumecimiento en su pecho y siguió caminando

Claramente no dolía. _En absoluto_

.

.

.

.

Las grandes puertas de Konoha daban la bienvenida a cualquier visitante que se estuviera marchando y era un recordatorio del hogar de muchos ninjas, era un faro por el cual identificabas tu hogar. Y estar parada justo debajo era casi triste para Akira. Nunca había dejado la aldea, siempre había permanecido adentro donde era resguardada por los ninjas, como cualquier civil que no fuera comerciante.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos! –proclamo Naruto emocionando con los brazos sobre su cabeza. Con una mochila en la espalda lucia más que emocionado por partir

-¿Y porque la emoción, Naruto? –pregunto Akira parada a un lado de Tazuna

-Porque nunca antes había salido de la aldea 'ttebayo –miraba de un lado a otro sin importarle que aun estuvieran prácticamente en la aldea y que los arboles que veía eran los mismos que se hallaban en el interior de las puertas

-Hey… ¿será capaz un niñito como este afrontar su misión?

Desde el costado Akira le lanzo una mirada al viejo con sombrero. ¿No recordaba lo que había dicho? Al parecer la edad ya estaba llegando a el

Kakashi se rio falsamente desde atrás. Ella pudo notar que el comentario también había, al menos, molestado a su sensei

-Yo, un Jounin, los acompañare. Así que no tiene porque preocuparse

Naruto se veía enfadado

Sin querer meterse en medio del conflicto la única chica entre tanto hombres soltó un lento suspiro y se ubico al lado de Sasuke

-Creerías que después de conocerlo al menos el anciano seria lo suficientemente inteligente para no provocar a Naruto –susurro al pelinegro. Sasuke la miro y miro hacia Naruto. Y le asintió. Satisfecha Akira solo le sonrió

-Soy el ninja de Elite que recibirá un día el titulo de Hokage. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¡Recuérdalo, viejo!

Akira solo pudo sonreír ante sus palabras. Sasuke no dio el más leve indicio de reconocimiento

-¿El Hokage es el mejor ninja de la aldea, verdad? No creo que un niñito como tu pueda llegar a tanto

-¡Cállate! Soportare cualquier adversidad con tal de ser el próximo Hokage ¡Si me convierto en Hokage, tendrás que reconocer mi superioridad!

-No lo hare, mocoso. Ni aunque te conviertas en Hokage

-Te voy a matar –de nuevo, Kakashi tuvo que retenerlo

-¡Oye, Tazuna! No olvides que sigue siendo un ninja además de uno de tus protectores, actualmente el está más capacitado que tu. Así que, en realidad, si le debes tu respeto ahora mismo –informo Akira al viejo grosero. Pareció quedarse un momento sin palabras, incluso Kakashi y los otros parecían estar pensando en esto

-Ahora que lo dices –murmuro Kakashi- creo que tienes razón, Akira. Eres un civil, Tazuna-san. Naruto es un ninja, y es parte del equipo que contrataste para protegerte. Y todo ninja merece respeto

Las mejillas de Tazuna se sonrojaron y pareció haber perdido las palabras. Aclarándose la garganta hablo rápidamente

-Sí, bueno, lo que sea. Debemos marcharnos ahora mismo. O no llegaremos nunca

Con eso el hombre mayor empezó a caminar confiando en que los ninjas seguirían detrás de él. Kakashi empezó a caminar y luego lo siguió Sasuke. Akira dio un paso pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo, Naruto la retenida. Se veía extrañamente tímida, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero se veía indiscutiblemente feliz

-Gracias por defenderme, Akira-chan. Nunca antes me había defendido así 'ttebayo

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

Sus ojos azules brillaron y si tenía lágrimas ninguno de los dos lo menciono

-Sí. _Amigos_ \- la palabra pareció ser probada y asimilada. Naruto se veía realmente feliz

-¡Oigan! ¿Vienen o no? –les grito por encima del hombro Kakashi

-¡Si, Kakashi-sensei! Estamos justo en su espalda 'ttebayo

.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que llevamos al viejo? –pregunto distraídamente Naruto, que caminaba enfrente de todos

-Lo escoltamos hasta el País de las Olas ¿no es así, Tazuna?

-Así es, ¿y qué?

La única chica apretó sus puños

 _Este viejo desgraciado…_

-¡Nada! Solo le respondía a Naruto. Además, siempre es interesante saber sobre un lugar que no tenga ninjas

-¿¡Que!? ¿No tiene ninjas?

El que respondió fue Kakashi

-No, no hay ninja en ese país. Pero aunque la cultura y costumbres de otros países sean diferentes las aldeas secretas ninja existen –y dándole una mirada de reojo a Naruto, siguió con su explicación –de todos los países que hay en esta zona la existencia de pueblos ninja es el equivalente a la potencia militar del país. En otras palabras, así es como consiguen mantener las relaciones con los países vecinos

-Sí, claro, nada mejor que ninjas de diferentes países probando su poder

-Cállate, Akira. Déjame seguir. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, como decía; los pueblos no están dominados por el país en teoría están en el mismo nivel. En una pequeña isla, como es el "País de las Olas" donde es difícil ser influenciado por otros países no hay necesidad de un pueblo ninja

-También es demasiado pequeño y no cuenta con los recursos para tener una ¿no es así, Kakashi?

-…Puede que así sea, pero deja de interrumpirme, Akira –Kakashi exasperado, tragándose una risa, lo dejo continuar tranquilamente- entre los países que tiene pueblos ninjas están los cinco países: Fuego, Agua, Rayo, Viento y Tierra. Que ocupan una gran parte de la zona, y sus poderes son inmensos por eso son conocidos como las 5 Grandes Naciones ninja. País del Fuego: Aldea secreta de Konoha, País del Agua: Aldea secreta de la Niebla. País del Rayo: Aldea secreta de la Nube, País del Viento: Aldea secreta de la Arena y País de la Tierra: Aldea secreta de la Piedra. Solo el líder de cada aldea secreta es merecedor del título "Kage"; Hokage (Sombra de Fuego) Mizukage (Sombra de Agua) Raikage (Sombra de Rayo) Kazekage (Sombra de Viento) Tsuchikage (Sombra de Tierra), también conocidos como los cinco Kages, son los ninja que lideran los cientos de miles de ninjas que hay en los países alrededor del mundo

-¡Y también son los más fuertes de su aldea! ¡Hiruzen-sensei es un gran hombre, el mejor de todos! –las palabras de Akira prácticamente goteaban admiración y afecto

Por la cara de Naruto, no estaba muy seguro de eso

-¡Oigan! –Llamo Kakashi- ¿todos dudaban de Lord Hokage, verdad?

Nerviosamente Naruto negó con la cabeza

-¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás me atrevería a dudar de mi sensei! Yo misma lo he visto luchar, y es imparable ¡El mejor de todos! –como si fuera por un súbito pensamiento Akira se volteo hacia los dos niños – Y si alguno de ustedes piensa lo contrario entonces tendrá un problema personal conmigo ¿fui clara? –sin atreverse en hablar, los dos niños solo podían asentir. Akira era aterradora cuando quería serlo

-Está bien, Akira-chan. Creo que lo hemos entendido. Tu devoción por el Hokage es absoluta y dañaras a cualquiera que se atreva a insultarlo

-¡Sin dudarlo!

Akira, pareciendo complacida, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió

-De todas formas, no se preocupen. No habrá combate entre ninjas en una misión de rango C

El ánimo de Akira se desplomo

-Oh, vamos. Yo quería pelear –murmurando para si Akira no noto la mirada nerviosa de Tazuna. Pero cierto ninja de pelo plateado sí. Y también Sasuke

Todos habían caminando durante unas dos horas y todos estaban en silencio. Súbitamente Akira sintió algo raro, tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que era su capacidad de sensor el que la estaba alertando. Confundida miro alrededor tratando de ver algo fuera de lugar. Y se fijo en el charco en el piso a unos metros delante de ellos. Pensando un momento Akira se giro hacia Kakashi

-Oye, Kakashi-sensei

-¿Si?

-¿Ha llovido últimamente?

El no respondió, solo le dirigió una mirada intensa. Asustada por la reacción de su extraño sensei se adelanto unos pasos y cuando paso por el lado del charco sus sentidos estaban al tope. Confundida y algo paranoica solo pudo ajustar su cinturón y seguir caminando

No vio la mirada que le dirigió Kakashi al charco

Cuando estaban alejándose fue entonces cuando sucedió

Si que ninguno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar dos ninjas salieron del charco y lanzaron cadenas atrapando a Kakashi

-¿Qué?

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué demonios?

-El primero –dijo un ninja desconocido. Su boca estaba tapada y lucia una banda de la niebla

En un segundo Kakashi fue hecho trizas

El corazón de Akira se detuvo. Esos ninjas habían matado a Kakashi-sensei… en un segundo. Lo habían matado y ella no pudo hacer nada. Fue inútil. Sentía como la ira iba creciendo hasta llegar a la absoluta furia. Hiruzen-sensei siempre le había dicho que debía controlarse pero en este momento en lo único que podía pensar era en hacer pagar a los ninjas que le habían arrebatado a su sensei

-¡K-Kakashi-sensei! –el más conmocionado, además de Tazuna, era Naruto. Sudaba y tenía una mirada de absoluto terror

-El segundo –sus voces estaban amortiguadas por la máscara en sus bocas pero aun dejaban oír ese leve siseo de placer

Iban por Naruto que, totalmente paralizado, no podía hacer nada más que ver. Lanzaron sus cadenas con puntas de metal y Sasuke fue el primero en atacar. Lanzándose en el aire arrojo un shuriken que intercepto las cadenas clavándolas en un árbol, después lanzo un kunai que cayó justo en el hoyo del shuriken, fue un lanzamiento perfecto. Sus armas ahora estaban atascadas. Con una sonrisa, Akira fue la siguiente en atacar

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, fue hacia ellos, mando su mano hacia atrás y con toda su fuerza golpeo al de la derecha justo en el mentón, dando un giro sobre sí misma con su pie golpeo en el torso del otro. Como si de una bola de demolición se hubiera tratado los dos salieron volando, algo sangre mancho el piso cuando uno escupió sangre. La cadena a los que sus guantes estaba sujeta se rompió y uno pudo pararse y correr hacia Tazuna, el otro, con sangre cayendo de su máscara, corrió más torpemente hacia Naruto. Confiando en Sasuke para que se encargara del otro, Akira corrió hacia el ninja que quería lastimar a Naruto. Justo cuando estaban cerca, Naruto se agacho y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, el ninja de la niebla mando la mano hacia atrás. Akira dio un salto y girando su mano cogió el cuello del hombre, cayó al piso de rodillas y con toda su fuerzo lo tiro sobre su hombro. El choque del cuerpo contra el suelo fue tan grande que mando escombros, tierra y polvo por todo lado. El quedo inconsciente mientras sangre caía de su máscara y de su cabeza

Volteándose como un rayo miro hacia Sasuke. Estaba protegiendo a Tazuna con su cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos observo como el ninja restante subía el brazo, en su mano un guante con dedos de punta de metal se dirigía directamente hacia su cuello. Parándose de su posición acuclillada Akira comenzó a correr. No tenía un plan pero tal vez podría darle algo de tiempo a Sasuke para pensar algo. Con el puño en alto dio un salto y comenzó a caer hacia el ninja, asustada noto que no iba a alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Justo cuando estaban a centímetros, un brazo musculoso pero delgado estaba rodeándole el cuello en un duro apretón. Dejándolo inmovilizado. Kakashi, ileso y con cara de aburrimiento, sostenía al ninja con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía al ninja inconsciente aun sangrado

-Hey- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi

Demasiado conmocionada no noto que seguía cayendo hasta que Kakashi alzo la mirada para verla. Con un grito cayo justo en Kakashi, que aun sosteniendo a los ninjas con sus brazos solo pudo tratar de no caer con su pies. En su torso, Akira se sostenía de su cuello

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Qué bueno que vinieras al fin!

Jamás admitiría que había caída en su trampa, que no noto la técnica de reemplazo y que estaba tratando de vengarlo. No. Ni bajo tortura lo admitiría. Kakashi no le faltaba el empujón al ego

-Ya era hora –anuncio Sasuke

-Akira-chan, por mucho que me guste que muestres tu cariño por mí, bájate ya

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento, Kakashi-sensei

Con un salto cayó al piso, puso sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud de su sensei

-Naruto, perdona por no haberte ayudado antes. Permití que te hirieran –dijo Kakashi viéndolo sobre el hombre - No pensé que fueras incapaz de moverte

Con calma se acerco a Sasuke y a Tazuna

Akira sintió una leve punzada de remordimiento al notar que durante todo el tiempo no había pensado a Tazuna

-Sasuke, buen trabajo –se volteo y le dio esa sonrisa con el ojo que solo él podía hacer – tu también Akira

Rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano Akira se movió inquieta en su lugar

-Ay, Kakashi-sensei, me avergüenzas –con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas Akira se sentía más que bien consigo misma. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Sasuke y, con mucha sorpresa, vio como él le devolvió a la sonrisa. Con el corazón latiéndole rápido solo pudo quedarse callada tratando de recomponerse

-Hey –dijo Sasuke. Y creyendo que era con ella Akira se giro a él. Pero el estaba hablando con Naruto. No le gusto nada lo que vio. Con aire de grandeza Sasuke hablo estaba regocijándose

-¡¿Uh?!

-¿Estás bien…gatito miedosito? - eso era definitivamente una burla

-¡Sasuke! ¡No tienes porque burlarte! Era su primera misión, es normal que haya tenido esa reacción. A ti también pudo haberte pasado

Pero Naruto estaba enojada

-¡Sasuke! –comenzó el rubio

-¡Naruto! –Termino Kakashi –Hay veneno en las zarpas de esos tipos. Tenemos que sacar el veneno ahora

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Akira y Naruto al unisón. Subiendo la mano noto dos rasguños en su mano, sangraban y se estaba hinchando

-Tenemos que abrirte la herida y succionar la sangre envenenada. No te muevas tanto o el veneno se esparcirá por todo tu cuerpo. Por cierto, Tazuna…

-Kakashi, ¿Por qué no me avisaste Naruto estaba herido? – gritando regaños a Kakashi, Naruto y ofensas hacia los dos ninjas de la niebla Akira abrió su maleta y empezó a rebuscar – tendrían que haberme dicho rápido, no conocemos el veneno que usan esos dos, necesitamos sacarlo ahora mismo o me temo que Naruto podría quedar inconsciente y podría morir… ¡Y si el muero yo te mato por no advertirme antes!

Nadie pregunto a quien se refería exactamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Tazuna

Akira encontró las vendas

-Tengo que hablar contigo –respondió Kakashi

También encontró un bisturí y un antiséptico

-¿Qué haces? –saltando por la repentina voz a su lado casi deja caer las vendas. Unas manos pálidas las atraparon antes de que cayeran.

-Implementos médicos –respondió Akira tomando las vendas de su mano

-¿Eres medica?

-Así es, he estado entrenando desde hace algún tiempo. Lo primero que me enseñaron era que un ninja medico siempre está preparado. Por eso cargo de todo en mi mochila

La mirada apreciativa que le dio la congelo en su lugar. Esos ojos negros fijos en los suyos la hacían sentir transparente, era como si Sasuke estuviera leyendo cada pensamiento que había tenido. Esos ojos, normalmente serios, aburridos, burlescos o enojados, la miraban atentamente sin ninguna pisca de desdén, era más como una mirada que le dedicabas a un ser extraño, algo nunca antes visto. Esa mirada de apreciativa curiosidad le removió el estomago

-¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke? –pregunto suavemente

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de responder

-No, solo… tenía curiosidad

Con el corazón latiéndole rápido y fuerte solo pudo ver como Sasuke se alejaba unos metros

.

.

.

.

-Estos tipos son Chunins, de la Aldea de la Niebla. Son ninjas reconocidos por su espíritu combatiente, sin impórtales las consecuencias

Akira estaba enojada. Naruto no la había dejado revisarlo. No la habían dejado hacer su trabajo y estaba furiosa, así que con los brazos cruzados miro a los dos ninjas de la nieva atados al árbol, los dos se veía casi salvajes y Akira se sintió complacida al ver que la sangre aun le caía de la frente al que había atacado

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de percibir nuestra presencia?

-No ha llovido desde hace unos cuantos días y hoy además hace mucho sol, entonces, no tiene por qué haber charcos. Además no fui el único que le pareció sospechoso

-¿Por qué dejaste a los chicos luchar sabiendo eso? –pregunto Tazuna, luciendo casi enojado

-Si hubiera querido, los hubiera matado sin pestañear –Akira trato de no pensar mucho en eso – pero, quería saber quién era el objetivo de esos dos

-¡¿Mm?! ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Tazuna

-En pocas palabras; o estas siendo perseguido o venían por alguno de nosotros. No hemos oído nada de que estabas siendo perseguido por ninjas. Tu petición fue que te protegiéramos de grupos armados como bandas o ladrones. Esta misión estaría en un rango B o superior. Nuestro trabajo era protegerte hasta que acabaras el puente. Si nuestros enemigos era ninjas esta podría haber sido sin duda alguna una carísima misión de rango B

Kakashi se veía mortal. Enojado. No le había gustado el engaño. Y por un momento se pregunto si ese enojo era por ellos, por que los habían puesto en peligro, aun como Genins no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ninjas enemigos y Kakashi podría estar enojado por que Tazuna había puesto su equipo en peligro

-No dudo que tengas tu motivos, pero eso lo único que hace es causarnos problemas si mientas en los detalles de tu petición. Esto no era parte de la misión

-Necesito revisar a Naruto, tengo lo que necesito en mi mochila. Según lo juzgue les diré si podemos seguir o debemos volver a la aldea si es algo más serio de lo que puedo tratar ahora. Solo necesitare unos minutos

-Mmmm –Kakashi pareció pensar mientras observaba a Naruto -Vaya sorpresa. Está bien, mira a ver qué puedes hacer, me debes avisar si no puedes curarlo entonces volveremos a la aldea ¿entendido?

-Entendido

Y entonces Akira vio el acto más estúpido en su vida; Naruto cogió un kunai y lo enterró profundamente en su mano. La sangre empezó a correr a chorros mientras empezaba a hacer un charco en el piso

-¿Por qué soy tan diferente? ¿Por qué siempre…? ¡Maldición!

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? –si antes estaba furiosa, ahora estaba lívida. Echando algo de antiséptico en sus manos se dirigió hacia Naruto con las vendas listas

-Tendría que ser más fuerte, he cumplido muchas misiones y he entrenado muchas técnicas cada día. Nunca más hare nada que requiere que alguien me ayude. Nunca más me asustare ni intentare huir de los problemas. No voy a perder ante Sasuke. Lo juro por el dolor de mi mano izquierda. ¡Voy a proteger al viejo con este kunai!

Volteándose les permitió verlo a los ojos, una sonrisa desafiante se mostraba orgullosa en su rostro. Nuestra misión continúa

-Naruto. Me alegro de que te quites el veneno de esa manera. Pero vas a morir desangrado si sigues así

Solo le oyó el sonido de los pájaros cantando mientras la cara de Naruto empezaba a ponerse azul y el sudor caía

Con una sonrisa en el ojo obviamente falta Kakashi se le acerco por detrás

-No tienes muchas posibilidades si no lo paramos ahora mismo. En serio

Y eso fue suficiente para que Naruto lo perdiera. Empezó a correr de un lado a otro en total desenfreno. Y, aunque era una situación serie, Akira no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que salió de su boca. Acercándosele lo cogió del cuello parándolo al instante

-¡No puedo morir así, dattebayo!

-Tranquilízate Naruto. Vamos, yo te ayudo

-¡Oh, Akira-chan! ¡Eres la mejor! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

-Morir, probablemente

A un costado de todos los dos se sentaron y, aun asustado, Naruto le ofreció su mano. Con un algodón Akira aplico el antiséptico con sumo cuidado, cuando estaba a punto de coger la anestesia tuvo que detenerse en seco

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Voy a perder la mano? ¡No quiero perder la mano 'ttebayo!

Con una risa falta trato de tranquilizarlo

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Todo está bien

 _Es solo que jamás había visto una herida que se cura sola y a ese ritmo. Es… demasiado raro_

Sin comentar nada, Akira aplico un poco mas de antiséptico y empezó a vendar la herida. Con un tirón hizo nudo apretado y todo había acabado

-Listo, Naruto. Estarás bien, no te preocupes –le dedico una suave sonrisa que el devolvió animadamente, cuando Naruto salió corriendo gritando sobre como viviría Akira se quedo atrás guardando lentamente sus cosas mientras pensaba con un ceño fruncido en su cara

-¿Algo que te moleste, Akira?

Kakashi estaba a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y observándola atentamente. Al ver su renuencia para hablar Kakashi se puso en cuclillas y la ayudo a guardar lo poco que faltaba

-Dime, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo

Aun callada miro a su sensei un momento. Son un suave suspiro ella asintió

-La herida de Naruto… sano extrañamente rápido. Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

La mirada de Kakashi era seria y parecía estar pensando profundamente

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿está todo bien?

-Si, por supuesto. Solo harías algo por mí, Akira

-Depende

-No le digas a nadie sobre esto ¿sí?

-¿Por Naruto?

-Si, por Naruto

-Entonces bien, no le diré nada a nadie, por mi amigo

La mirada de Kakashi se suavizo, un tierno aprecio pareció irradiar de él mientras la miraba. Su mano le revolvió el cabello y le dedico una sonrisa

-Eres una buena niña

Sonriéndole bajo la mirada tratando de de ocultar el sonrojo

.

.

.

.

 **Kage: Sombra**

.

.

.

.

 **Entonces… ¿Qué tal estuvo?**

 **No sé si lo notaron pero este capítulo ha sido el más largo de todos**

 **¿Les confieso algo? Adoro escribir a Kakashi con Akira, me parece que él puede ser una bonita figura de hermano mayor involuntario**

 **¿Notaron la ciega devoción de Akira por el Tercero? Así es, la pobre niña tiene un complejo con su sensei. Nosotros notamos las fallas del Tercero pero Akira no puede ver más que al hombre que la ayudo y estuvo ahí para ella, tal vez está un poco ciega por eso**

 **Como siempre espero ansiosamente leer sus comentarios. No hay nada que me haga más feliz**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto es la creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me enamore del universo, las historias y personajes y ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión**

 **Con eso claro**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Después de cerciorarse por quinta vez que Naruto estaba bien, que Tazuna podía seguir caminando y que Kakashi y Sasuke no tenían problemas con nada, Akira y los demás siguieron caminando. En silencio siguieron viajando con fingida tranquilidad. Akira estaba inquieta, miraba alrededor esperando otro ataque mientras sus manos apretadas en puños se pegaban a sus costados. Naruto abrió la boca y la miro. Lo que sea que iba a decir se detuvo cuando vio el estado de su amiga. Pensándolo un momento y viendo hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que los otros estaban a relativa lejanía apresuro el paso y se coloco a su lado

-Hey, Akira-chan

Dando un salto casi imperceptible para el ojo que no estaba entrenado se giro y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿Te duele la herida?

-No. Está bien, ya ni la siento 'ttebayo –le mostro una enorme sonrisa y con placer observo como Akira se relajaba y le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma emoción

-Eso es bueno. Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?

-Uhhh –titubeo- bueno, es que note que estas un poco... nerviosa

-¿Ah?

-Bueno ehhh –su mano rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso. Podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer – desde el ataque has estado un poco frenética. Lo note y… ehhh, bueno creo que no fui el único 'ttebayo, estas actuando como si nos fueran a atacar en cualquier momento

Akira abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Conmocionada, bajo la mirada tratando de evitar la mirada de Naruto

-Si… bueno, creo que estoy algo nerviosa

-Sabes que está bien ¿no? Quiero decir fue nuestra primera pelea en serio… y considera que al menos hiciste algo, yo no fui capaz de mover un solo musculo

Alzando la mirada sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio lo apenado que estaba su amigo. Suavemente puso su mano sobre su hombro y dio un apretón. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos pudieron ver las emociones del otro. El azul cielo de Naruto mostraba la vergüenza que sentía por sí mismo, su enojo por no haber actuado pero sobre todo mostraba tristeza; no había podida probarse como ninja ni como persona. Había sido prescindible, olvidable y eso era lo peor que le podría ocurrir; después de una vida solitaria y una existencia que a nadie le importaba hallaba consuelo en sus bromas, en sus altercados con superiores y su enérgica personalidad porque todo eso le daba el mismo resultado; atención. Esa atención que nunca tuvo por ser un huérfano y una paria. Atención era lo que más deseaba y era lo que menos tenia. Atención, buena o mala, la quería, la anhelaba. Y en esa pelea había sido ignorado, convertido en no más que un objetivo, lo tuvieron que proteger como si fuera solo otro civil, alguien sin importancia o relevancia en sus vida. Y eso dolía maldita sea, dolía porque él no quería ser ignorado

Con el corazón pesado Akira no podía hacer más que ofrecerle su amistad. Porque, aunque no estuvo con él antes, lo estaría ahora

Naruto miro los ojos tormenta de su amiga y jamás había sentido tanta tristeza por alguien. Sus bonitos ojos grises no mostraban nada más que miedo por anticipación, esperaba ser atacada en cualquier momento. Naruto tardo un momento en entender que no era solo por el ataque anterior sino que se remontaba a toda una vida; esperaba todo el tiempo que la atacaron, en su casa, en su vida. Se pregunto qué clase de vida tuvo para que esa mirada de constante miedo pareciera estar con ella permanentemente. Naruto sabía que era la estudiante del viejo, que tenia familia y que en la Academia no tenía amigos. Considero preguntar pero no se sentía el momento ni el lugar corrector, decidió que mejor se lo preguntaría más tarde, a solas o solo con la presencia de sus compañeros. A pesar de ser compañeros, Naruto noto tristemente, casi no hablaban de sus vidas ni lo que hacían fuera de su tiempo como ninjas

-¿Qué haces cuando no estamos juntos, Akira-chan? –la pregunto salió súbita y rápidamente. Y antes de que pudiera retractarse Akira le estaba respondiendo

-Me gusta aprender con los ninjas médicos en el hospital. Además, cuando quiero algo de tiempo libre, paso tiempo con Hiruzen-sensei solo hablando o haciéndole compañía. Algunas veces habla con otros Jounin cuando están libres y me cuentan historias de misiones que no salieron como esperaban incluso una vez hable con los ancianos del Consejo; jamás quise volver a hacerlo después

Compartiendo una risa siguieron caminando sin notar la mirada fija de dos pares de ojos detrás de ellos

-¿Y tú, Naruto? ¿Qué haces?

El ánimo de Naruto pareció subir y con enorme sonrisa casi empieza saltar

-¡Voy a Ichiraku Ramen con Iruka-sensei 'ttebayo! No hay mejor lugar para comer Ramen hay de todos los tipos y sabores, siempre están frescos y son deliciosos. ¡No hay mejor lugar para comer 'ttebayo!

Naruto dio saltos a su alrededor y termino dando un fuerte salto a su lado que termino con sus brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa

Soltando una carcajada Akira siguió caminando dejándose contagiar por el ánimo feliz y emocionado de Naruto

-¿En serio, Naruto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, 'ttebayo! Con el Ramen no se miente nunca

Si sus risas traían la atención de sus otros tres compañeros a ninguno le importo

-Bueno entonces tendré que comprobar eso cuando volvamos

-Claro, yo mismo te hare de guía por el increíble mundo de Ichiraku Ramen. Estoy seguro de que te agradaran mucho Teuchi y su hija, es el dueño y es muy amable

Akira no menciono que ya había ido a Ichiraku con Hiruzen-sensei. Naruto no necesitaba saber eso, además una visita guiada por Naruto seguro era cosa de otro mundo. Además, durante sus visitas se concentraba en hablar con su sensei y nunca le puso demasiada atención al dueño y a su hija, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlos, estaba segura de que serian personas maravillosas después de todo habían acogido a Naruto cuando ningún otro restaurante lo hizo. Definitivamente tendría que ir después de acabar su misión, siempre es lindo conocer personas desinteresadas y amables cuando hay tan pocas en el mundo

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto y Akira siguieron hablando durante el resto del recorrido sin molestarse en detener su caminata por lo que habían dejado a los demás unos pocos metros atrás. Entre risas y chistes los dos estaban felices de por fin tener a alguien a quien pudiera llama _amigo_. Tazuna había conseguido un viaje en bote con un viejo conocido que acepto llevarlos hasta el País de las Olas. Desde de montarse, el hombre empezó a remar y todo estuvo en silencio. El clima se puso frio mientras una espesa capa de niebla abarcaba todo el lugar. Sin poder ver más allá de sus narices, todos sucumbieron ante un silencio expectante. Los ninja esperaban un ataque sorpresa mientras los dos único civiles estaban preocupados por ser escuchados

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunto Akira apoyando su barbilla en sus manos

-El puente se vera de un momento a otro. Si nos desplazamos por la lateral del puente llegaremos al País de las Olas

Y entonces lo vieron; un puente gigante sostenido por bases en cada extremo, en la punta se veían maquinas de construcción y a pesar de no estar completo se veía imponente y respetable. Ese puente salvaría la vida de muchas personas y ellos debían protegerlo

-¡Es gigantesco! –Grito Naruto interrumpiendo abruptamente el silencio en el que estaban metidos hace horas

-Hey, tranquilízate –lo regaño el barquero- Estamos usando el bote para escondernos en la niebla. Por eso utilizo el remo en vez de encender el motor. En pocas palabras, si nos descubren tendremos problemas

Naruto horrorizado, se tapo la boca mientras Sasuke y Akira miraban inexpresivamente

-Tazuna-san –dijo Kakashi hablando por primera vez desde que se montaron en el bote- Antes de que el bote llegue al puerto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte

Tazuna ni siquiera alzo la mirada. Kakashi siguió hablando

-La identidad de los que te persiguen y el motivo por el que lo hacen. De otro modo, abortaríamos la misión llegando al puerto, Tazuna

Kakashi se veía anormalmente serio. Su mirada no se apartaba de Tazuna y parecía estar pensando en dejarlo en tierra y volver a Konoha. Y al parecer, Tazuna lo noto porque después de un breve momento de vacilación empezó a hablar

-Parece ser que voy a tener que contar la historia. Quiero decir, la verdadera historia

-Ya era hora –comento despectivamente Akira

Dirigiéndole una mirada rápido Tazuna siguió hablando

-Como bien dices, esta misión está fuera de los límites contratados. Un hombre terrible va tras de mi

-¿Un hombre terrible? –pregunto Kakashi. Tazuna asintió - ¿Quién es?

-Todos deben como mínimo haber escuchado su nombre; el billonario transportista marino, Gato.

Y al parecer Kakashi lo conocía

-¿Gato? ¿Es el del la Compañía Gato? Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Naruto - ¿Quién?

-Es el presidente de la compañía de transporte marino en el extranjero –respondió Tazuna – Pero clandestinamente utiliza bandas y ninjas para hacer contrabando de drogas. Incluso participa en sucios trabajos como hundir otras empresas o países. Hace poco más de un año fijo su objetivo en el País de las Olas. Entro en nuestro país utilizando la violencia y el chantaje como escudo y rápidamente gano el control del tráfico marítimo de las islas. En una isla como el País de las Olas, controlar el trafico maritimito significa tener el control sobre todos los demás. Y la única cosa a la que Gato le tiene miedo es que se complete lo que hace tiempo comenzamos… el puente

-Y tú como el responsable de su construcción, eres su objetivo –noto Akira apoyándose en el respaldo. Su pose relajada contrastaba con sus ojos serios

-¿Entonces aquellos ninjas fueron enviados por Gato? –pregunto Sasuke

Naruto parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo en pensar

-Pero no lo entiendo –dijo Kakashi – Es un poderoso hombre que utiliza grandes ninjas… ¿Por qué escondiste esa información cuando nos contrataste?

-Porque no nos quería a nosotros –dijo con brusquedad Akira llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué quieres decir, Akira-chan? –pregunto Naruto

-Tazuna costeo una misión rango C, normalmente son asignadas a Chunin e incluso a veces a Jounin, Tazuna debió de saber esto y asumió que tenia posibilidad de contratar a ninjas poderosos lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerlo a él y proteger el puente. Lo que nunca espero fue que el Hokage asignaría a un grupo de Genin para su misión, sin importar lo buenos que sean. Básicamente, somos un error

El silencio y la mirada de Tazuna lo decía todo. Akira tenía razón

-No es solo eso-trato de enmendar Tazuna – El País de las Olas es extremadamente pobre. Ni siquiera el Daimyo vive en buenas condiciones. Y yo tampoco tengo mucho. No tenemos lo suficiente como para contratar una carísima misión de rango B. Si dejan la misión cuando lleguemos, me mataran sin duda alguna. Seguramente mientras voy a casa. Pero no los culpo a ustedes. Solo mi nieto de 8 años llorara y llorara desconsolado –su voz se había vuelto falsamente compresiva mientras hacía gestos exagerados

 _Este viejo desgraciado. Trata de manipularnos… me agrada_

Con una sonrisa sabionda Akira se cruzo de brazos y siguió observando el espectáculo

-Y mi hija tendrá sentimientos de odio hacia los ninjas de Konoha y vivirá una vida solitaria

Todos lo observaban

-Pero no los culpo –termino Tazuna

A pesar de que todos sabían que harían, Kakashi fingió pensar un momento rascándose cómicamente la cabeza con su dedo

-Bueno. Supongo que no hay otra solución. Continuaremos haciéndote escolta

-¡Eso sí que son buenas noticias!

Ignorando a los dos civiles que empezaron a hablar, Akira miro a un costado. Con un suspiro hablo casi en un susurro

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Sasuke, siendo el único lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla, respondió

-Pienso que si llegamos a enfrentarnos a otros como los Hermanos Demonio esta misión será sencilla

-Pero…

-Pero si debemos de luchar uno a uno con alguien del nivel de Kakashi, entonces puede que tengamos problemas

El silencio cayó sobre ellos dos hasta que Akira, con la mirada baja, le hablo de nuevo

-Pero estaremos juntos ¿no? Quiero decir, tú, yo, Naruto y Kakashi. Estaremos juntos como equipo

Sasuke la miro. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con sus ojos grises. Sasuke admitía que no era una persona fácil de tratar, que podía ser grosero y altanero, la verdad es que no le importaba nada de eso, así que mentir no debía ser fácil para él pero ahora, mirando fijamente eses ojos grises no podía hallar la fuerza para decirle lo que en verdad pensaba. Pero tampoco podía mentirle. Era una maldita encrucijada, así que opto por la opción que no lo convirtiera en un mentiroso y le permitiría guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo; desviarlo

-Si estuviéramos en problemas ¿nos ayudarías? –pregunto Sasuke

-Por supuesto que sí. Sin dudarlo

-Entonces ahí tiene tu respuesta

Akira le sonrió y aunque Sasuke no le sonrió de vuelta si hubo un cambio; su cara se relajo, sus ojos se suavizaron y pareció relajarse por un instante. La luz al final del túnel los distrajo y cuando salieron pudieron observar el País de las Olas. Era un lugar bonito, con casas de apiladas a los costados y arboles surgiendo del agua

Todos se bajaron al costado de una casa

-Hasta aquí los puedo llevar. Adiós - dijo el hombre

-Tranquilo, muchas gracias –respondió Tazuna

El hombre prendió su motor y se fue

-Bueno, llévenme a casa sano y salvo

-Claro, claro –respondió pasivamente Kakashi

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los tres caminaban delante de Kakashi y Tazuna. Akira observo como Naruto le hacía mala cara a Sasuke, quien ni lo noto, y corrió unos pasos adelante y mirando a todo los lados, arrojo un kunai hacia un arbusto

-¡Aquí!

Tazuna parecía al borde del infarto mientras que los demás miraban sorprendidos. Parándose, Naruto se organizo la banda y sonrió

-¡Nah!, solo era un ratón

-Uy Naruto. No puedes hacer eso, es peligroso –lo reprendió Akira cruzada de brazos

-Eh, Naruto. No malgaste tus kunais. Es peligro

Y entonces Tazuna exploto

-¡Tu! ¡Estúpido enano! No nos asustes así

Y como maniático Naruto empezó a mirar por todos los lados buscando espías. Volvió a arrojar un kunai viéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo. La sonrisa se le borro cuando una mano lo agarro por el cuello y le dio medio vuelta. Encontrándose con los ojos grises y enojados de su compañera, Naruto trago

-Juro que sentí una presencia. Lo juro 'ttebayo

-¡Era un conejo! ¡Mira!

Kakashi había apartado un arbusto. Recostado sobre un árbol un pobre conejo blanco estaba totalmente aterrorizado

Sintiéndose culpable Naruto fue hasta el conejo y lo abrazo a su pecho

-Perdón conejito. Perdón

-Solo era un conejo –musito Tazuna sonando cansado

Akira miro desde un costado

-Bueno, no podemos negar que Naruto es bueno con los animales

Kakashi, estando atrás de todos, estaba internado en sus pensamientos. Akira, notándolo, lo miro fijamente mientras Naruto se seguía lamentando siendo observado por Tazuna y Sasuke. Kakashi actuaba extraño, se quedo mirando fijamente a un lugar antes de alzar su vista hacia los arboles

" _Alguien viene_ " Al parecer Naruto tenía razón, y aunque al principio no le creyera la actitud de Kakashi la ponía alerta. Dando un paso a su izquierda rozo levemente su mano con la de Sasuke. En un segundo él la miraba fijamente. Trato de decírselo con la mirada.

 _Hay un intruso, cuidado_

Y al parecer lo entendió. Di un casi imperceptible asentimiento y aunque su cabeza se movió hacia Naruto, ella noto como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos parecían correr por el lugar buscando cualquier señal del enemigo

Y ese momento fue cuando Kakashi se volteo y grito

-¡Al suelo!

Y se oyó el sonido de cuchillas cortando el aire. Sin pensarlo Akira cogió a Tazuna de la camisa y se tiro al piso posicionándolo debajo de ella. Una enorme espada voló hasta clavarse arriba de un árbol al frente de ellos. Kakashi fue el primero en levantase, lo demás aun seguían tirados en el piso observando sorprendido al hombre alto y robusto que había caída en la espalda. Sin camiseta, calentadores en los brazos con estampado de vaca, vendas cubriéndole la mitad inferior del rostro y la banda de la Aldea de la Niebla volteada hacia la izquierda, era un hombre tan intimidante que trago y temblorosa ayudo a levantar a Tazuna del piso

-El es… -empezó Kakashi. Tomando una actitud relajada camino unos pasos hacia el frente y le hablo como si tratara de un viejo amigo- Vaya, vaya. Si es Zabuza Momochi, el ninja desterrado de la Aldea de la Niebla

Estaba sorprendida, era obvio, pero se sorprendió más cuando Naruto empezó a correr hacia él. Solo la mano de Kakashi lo detuvo

-No, estorbarás. Atrás todos

-¿Por qué? –pregunto indignado Naruto

-Es muy diferente a los inútiles que nos enfrentamos antes –respondió Kakashi –Él es nuestro enemigo, Naruto – y lentamente su mano subió hasta su banda ninja –No podré ganar sin esto

-Supongo que eres Kakashi del Sharingan

Sasuke parecía sorprendido y veía con atención a su sensei. A su lado, la mente de Akira trabaja a mil por hora. No entendía, el Sharingan era el doujutsu característicos de los Uchiha, el clan de Sasuke. Tal vez Kakashi era un miembro perdido. Le lanzo una mirada. No, imposible, aunque Kakashi tenía la piel pálida, su cabello era blanco y… ni siquiera sabía que mas decir, él no tenía ese aire a Uchiha que irradiaba Sasuke. Si, era un argumento tonto pero para ella tenía su lógica

-lo siento pero tengo que matar al viejo –comento casi casualmente Tazuna

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando por algo. Cualquier cosa

-Atención, todos en posición defensiva. Protejan a Tazuna. No interfieran en la batalla. No interferir en ella significa trabajo en equipo

Y con esas palabras aparto su banda hasta dejarla en línea recta sobre su frente. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención; en su ojo, en un fondo rojo con un punto negro en el medio se veía tres comillas puestas en círculo. Era fácil asumir que ese era el Sharingan

-Ohh, me siento honrado de poder ver el Sharingan del que tanto se ha hablado

-No dejan de decir Sharingan, Sharingan, Sharingan. ¡¿Qué es el Sharingan?! –pregunto Naruto a los gritos

Y aunque todos esperaban una explicación de Kakashi, Sasuke fue quien hablo

-Sharingan –su voz baja e inexpresiva los dejo a todos embalsamados –es el poder que genera la pupila. Se dice que todos lo que usan Doujutsu tienen la capacidad de ver entre los Genjutsu, los Taijutsu y el Ninjutsu. Y pueden cancelar sus efectos. El Sharingan es uno de los diferentes tipos de estilos que maneja el doujutsu. Pero…esa no es la única habilidad que el Sharingan posee

-En efecto –hablo Zabuza- no solo es eso. Lo realmente temible es que el Sharingan puede comprender las técnicas del adversario y copiarlas –una espesa niebla empezó a llegar de todas las direcciones. Era fría y pesada - Cuando estuve en Anbu en la Aldea de la Niebla conseguí información tuya y te agregué a mi lista de personas con las que quería enfrentarme. También apunté esto; el hombre que ha copiado más de mil técnicas: Kakashi, el ninja que copia

Una sonrisa creció en la cara de Akira. Así que… _Kakashi del Sharingan_ , _Kakashi el ninja que copia._ Su sensei era un ninja importante y debía tener un alto precio en el libro bingo para que Zabuza se haya molestado en recordarlo.

 _Ohh Hiruzen-sensei. Me diste todo un sensei_

-¡Genial! –y al parecer Naruto estaba de acuerdo con ella

A su izquierda Sasuke miraba casi obsesivamente a Kakashi. No era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente

-Dejemos de hablar –intervino Zabuza – tengo que matar a ese viejo ahora

Y todos vieron que si era posible ponerse más pálido que el blanco de las nubes, Tazuna parecía estar al borde de caer muerto. Como un rayo Naruto, Sasuke y Akira se posicionaron enfrente de Tazuna. Con Akira en el medio, todos sostenían un kunai en forma defensiva

Akira dejo escapar un suave gruñido de descontento. No estaba nada feliz con la situación, esa posición era la más básica de todas y dejaba a Tazuna libre de cualquier ataque trasero o que viniera directamente de la tierra. Tomando con fuerza su kunai trato de calmarse mientras ignoraba el hecho del que kunai en sus manos había crujido y empezaba a deformarse

-Pero parece que primero tengo que acabar contigo, Kakashi – la voz de Zabuza se había cada vez más molesta conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y en un segundo Zabuza había desaparecido de su lugar en los arboles llevándose con él su espada

-Por allá –señalo Naruto. Zabuza, parado sobre el agua, hacia una señal de manos con su mano derecha mientras que la otra la alzaba por encima de su cabeza haciendo una simple señal de manos

-Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu*

-Desapareció –Naruto comento sonando impresionado

Lo único que podían ver eran sus compañeros, no veía los arboles, el lago y apenas ponían ver a Kakashi parado al frente de ellos. Estaban ciegos ante un oponente mucho más fuerte que ellos

-Intentara eliminarme a mí primero, pero…

-¿Qué? –pregunto Naruto

-Zabuza Momochi –empezó Kakashi- perteneció a la elite de asesinos conocidos por sus habilidades de "asesinato silencioso"

-¿Silencioso?

-Como su nombre indica su técnica le permite asesinar en un tiempo mínimo y en absoluto silencio. Es posible que estén muertos antes de que se den cuento de ella. Y no puedo usar mi Sharingan en estas condiciones. Así que no bajen la guardia

-Soy la única que nota que estamos perfectamente posicionados para el asesinato perfecto para él ¿No? ¿Sí? Está bien. Tratemos de vivir y luego lo discutimos –el rápido dialogo de Akira le costó una mirada de sus dos compañeros, ella los ignoro y trato de calmar su corazón

Kakashi, imperturbable ante el acto de nervios por la chica en su grupo siguió hablando interrumpiéndola

-Si no tienen cuidado, morirán

-Creo que eso lo pudimos adivinar, Kakashi-sensei –reclamo Akira por lo bajo

-Esta niebla es cada vez más espesa –dijo Naruto viéndose preocupado

Y Tazuna, por primera vez en un buen rato, decidió meterse en la conversación

-El País de las Olas está rodeado de mar, así que es muy frecuente que hayan estas nieblas

Y Akira decidió volver a hablar. Esta vez para informas y no para decir cosas al azar

-No, Tazuna-san. Esta niebla no es producto natural del clima. Esta niebla está cargada de chakra, puedo sentirlo, está siendo producida por el jutsu de Zabuza, así que es correcto decir que Zabuza está controlando esta maldita niebla que no me deja ver mas allá de mis narices –y aunque trataba de controlarse, en su voz se mostraba lo enojada que estaba. Se oyó un crujido y abriendo la mano, Akira vio su kunai roto. Sin pensar mucho en eso, lo tiro a un lado y saco otro del bolsillo en su pierna derecha

Con todo en silencio lo único que podían oír era el sonido de su propio corazón latiéndoles en los oídos, podían sentir la presencia del anciano detrás, al igual que sus compañeros a sus lados. Haciendo una señal de manos Akira enfoco su chakra en rastrear. Pero era inútil, su capacidad de sensor no serbia de nada en una neblina cargada en chakra que ocultaba cualquier mínimo rastro de chakra del ninja. Ese maldito ninja con estampado de vaca sabía lo que hacía. Lo odiaba pero o admiraba al mismo tiempo. Era frustrante

-Siete puntos vitales- la voz de Zabuza resonó por todo el lugar. A Akira le tomo un segundo saber de lo que hablaba. Se lo habían enseñado en una de sus muchas clases medicas – Son: Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, la yugular y las venas del cuello, la cabeza y el corazón

 _Esas son ocho, grandísimo imbécil. Para un ninja tan de "elite" como dices ser al parecer no sabes contar_

-¿Qué punto vital prefieren que les atraviese?

Aun en silencio se quedaron quietos, esperando

Y aunque no lo podían ver Kakashi fue el primero en mover. Con una señal de manos aparto la neblina en una ráfaga de viento. Su intención de matar era grande y espesa, parecía rodearlo como si fuera un farol

Un suave jadeo llevo su atención a Sasuke. Parecía pálido, sudaba y nunca lo había visto tan asustado, con los ojos dilatados veía fijamente a Kakashi

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?

Pero no pareció oírla

Sus manos se juntaron en el kunai y pareciera apuntarlo a su estomago. Aterrada Akira lo tomo de un brazo justo en el momento en el que Kakashi hablo

-Sasuke. No te preocupes, los protegeré a todos con mi vida. No permitiré que muera nadie de mi equipo –y mirándolo sobre su hombro le dedico su particular sonrisa del ojo

-Entonces demuéstralo

Como si fuera un fantasma, Zabuza se apareció en medio de ellos y Tazuna

-Este es el fin

Y alzo su espada

Lo único que pudo entender fue que ella y los demás fueron arrojados a los lados. En el medio Kakashi apuñalaba a Zabuza en el abdomen con una kunai. Pero no caía sangre, era agua. Era una trampa. Detrás de Kakashi otro Zabuza apareció

-¡Sensei, detrás de ti! –grito Naruto

Pero era muy tarde. El Zabuza anteriormente apuñalado se desvaneció en un chorro de agua y el de atrás ataco con su espada

-¡Muere! –y atravesó a Kakashi. Pero Kakashi era jounin, un jounin de elite en todo caso. Y su sensei. Y él en esas cosas no caía: su cuerpo partido en dos cayó al piso en chorros de agua también

-¿Mizu Bunshin no jutsu?** ¿Cuándo…?

Su increíble Kakashi-sensei había copiado el jutsu de Zabuza aun y con niebla. Era grandioso. Akira vio como Kakashi se paraba detrás de Zabuza y le ponía un kunai en la garganta

-No te muevas. Este es el final

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ***Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu: Arte ninja: técnica de desaparecer en la neblina**

 **** Mizu Bunshin no jutsu: Clon de agua**

.

.

.

.

 **¿Saben algo? Mejor dejare de hacer promesas porque ya es más que obvio que soy incapaz de cumplirlas y mejor le diré algo que si puedo hacer: actualizare cuando tenga el capitulo completa, no abandonare la historia y estoy sumamente agradecida con lo que sigues mi querida historia**

 **Entonces, cuéntenme chicos ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Qué opinan de Akira? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que quieran que pase en los siguientes capítulos? Si es así o solo quieren saludar no duden en dejar un review, con mucho gusto lo contestare**

 **Nos leemos la próxima!**

 _ **NOTA: Estaba pensando en hacer una historia que cuente one-shots de Akira y los demás. Básicamente serian historias que pueden o no ser canon de mi historia que gira en el akiraverso ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustaría?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí esta otro capitulo**

 **Y wuau no he actualizado desde agosto. Lo siento por eso pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo así que no desesperen**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste**

 **Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Akira**

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¡Eso es, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Eres genial! –sin poder evitarlo Akira grito un ánimo desde su lugar

-¡Increíble! –apoyo Naruto

Pero todo se quedó en silencio cuando Zabuza empezó a reírse. Hasta su risa era tenebrosa; baja y ronca. La risa de alguien que sabe que gano

-¿Acaso es este el final? –Pregunto Zabuza –No lo entiendes. No se me puede derrotar solo con simple copias de mis técnicas. Te lo puedo asegurar –La mirada de Kakashi pareció agudizarse –Pero eres muy bueno. Copiaste mi técnica del clon de agua cuando dijiste que no dejaría que nadie de tu inútil equipo muriera. Haciendo que tu clon hable, me hiciste pensar que el clon era tú. Mientras utilizabas la técnica de la clonación de la niebla para esconderte y observarme

Todos esperaban con la respiración contenida. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a pararse, incluso Sasuke estaba estático en su lugar. Desviando la mirada un momento notó como Tazuna temblaba casi incontrolablemente. Con movimientos lentos y pausados empezó a caminar hacia el anciano. Si algo sucedía, si Kakashi no podía contener a Zabuza, tenían que proteger a Tazuna incluso si eso involucraba meterse en medio de la espada y Tazuna. Y aunque sabía que debía realizar su deber y que un ninja de Konoha jamás se rinde, no era fácil aceptar que podría morir en cualquier momento. Que tendría que morir para que los demás cumplieran la misión

Zabuza continúo hablando

-Pero… No soy tan fácil de vencer

Otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi. El que amenazaba su sensei se desintegro en una lluvia de agua y ahora Kakashi estaba en problemas

-¡Ese tampoco es real! –grito Naruto

Zabuza aprovecho la distracción para alcanzar su espada. En un rápido movimiento la lanzo contra Kakashi. Pero gracias a su entrenamiento y siendo un Jounin su sensei pudo agacharse justo a tiempo para esquivar la gran espada. La espada choco contra el suelo y se clavo profundamente con un estruendo. Sin inmutarse Zabuza demostró que esos músculos no eran solo de adorno y en un movimiento rápido lanzo una patada contra Kakashi. Tomo su espada y corrió hacia su sensei. Pero algo lo detuvo; púas. Un gran conjunto de púas estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Eso no lo detuvo, con una salto cayó al agua, justo donde Kakashi había caído

-Sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo también son increíbles –dijo Sasuke

Una mata de pelo blanco salió del agua. Kakashi, mojado y viéndose enojado, salía del lago. Pero algo pasaba, no salía completamente. El agua estaba extrañamente pesada. En un borrón Zabuza había llegado detrás de Kakashi, sus manos estaban en posición para un Justu

-Idiota –casi como un rayo sus manos se movieron – Suirou No Justu*

El agua se levanto y cubrió a su sensei hasta que estuvo encerrado en una gran bola de agua. Con un brazo la cárcel de agua, Zabuza se burló abiertamente

-Has caído en la trampa. Esta es una celda especial de la que no puedes escapar. Me das muchos problemas cuando te mueves –Y aunque las vendas le cubrían la boca y la nariz era fácil notar que estaba sonriendo –De todas maneras, Kakashi te dejaré ser el último en morir

Volteo su cuerpo para verlo fijamente a ellos. Naruto dio un jadeo ahogado mientras Sasuke miraba impasible al ninja y Akira seguía protegiendo a Tazuna con su cuerpo

-Primero los mataré a ellos –Con una mano hizo una señal de manos y luego musito –Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu**

Kakashi parecía alarmado en celda

De los charcos empezó a formar una figura, crecido y se fue solidificando hasta que un segundo Zabuza lo miraba, listo para matarlos. Y si Naruto antes se veía asustado, ahora se veía aterrado

La risa cruel de Zabuza resonó por todo el lugar

-Ustedes tres llevan bandadas, como si fueran ninjas de verdad. Pero un ninja es alguien que ha pasado varias veces por situación de vida o muerte, en otras palabras, pueden llamarse ninjas cuando aparezcan en mi lista de personas con la que quiera enfrentarme

Por un momento Akira se preguntó estúpidamente quien estaba en esa lista

-Ustedes tres no son ninjas

Y con eso la niebla volvió a aparecer

" _Esto es malo. Maldición. Es peor que malo. Un humano promedio puede aguantar la respiración aproximadamente 2 minutos o poco más, una persona entrenada tal vez unos 5 minutos. Un ninja… a nivel de Kakashi con su entrenamiento con suerte podría aguantar unos 8 minutos. Tenemos 8 minutos para sacar a Kakashi de esa bola de agua o si no se ahogara. No dejare que mi nuevo sensei se ahogue, no mientras haya algo que pueda hacer. Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? Atacarlo sola seria suicidio. Necesito a los chicos. Pero ¿y quién protege a Tazuna? Lo siento viejito pero tendrás que defenderte solo un momento mientras mis amigos y yo salvamos a nuestro sensei_ "

-Ha vuelto a desaparecer –comento Naruto. Pero entonces de la niebla surgió una pierna con calentadores de vaca, choco contra él y lo mando volando. Su bandana se soltó y cayó justo a los pies de Zabuza

-¡Naruto! –grito Akira viendo asustada como su amigo yacía en el suelo

Zabuza piso su banda

-Sólo son niños

Sasuke y Akira miraban desde un lado sin saber qué hacer. Kakashi se veía furioso

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Tomen a Tazuna y llévenselo de aquí! –Grito Kakashi- No pueden ganar contra él

Para gritar en el agua debió costarle chakra y mucho aire. Esos 8 minutos estaban agotándose cada vez más rápido

-Él no se podrá mover mientras me tenga en esta prisión de agua. Tampoco podrá utilizar su técnica de clon de agua mientras se mantengan suficientemente alejados ¡Corran!

" _¿Correr? ¿Dejar a Kakashi? ¿Dejar…que lo maten? ¡Nunca!"_

-No pienses que eso es una opción –Grito Akira. A su lado Sasuke se veía lívido, decir que debían huir debió ser un golpe bajo para él. Estaba concentrado mientras pasaba su mirada de ella a Naruto y luego a Kakashi. Akira pudo reconocer esa mirada. Sasuke estaba ideando un plan

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo! –anuncio Sasuke y con eso se lanzo hacia el clon de agua. Y aunque Sasuke se esforzó, incluso lanzando kunais, fue inútil contra Zabuza. Terminó siendo alzado por el cuello para luego ser arrojado a un lado. Cayó al suelo con un choque y se arrastro unos metros

-Sasuke, maldito impulsivo…pero es la única opción – y con eso Akira también se arrojo hacia Zabuza. Dio un salto y mandando su mano hacia atrás se dirigió hacia Zabuza. El hombre intentó agarrarla como había hecho con Sasuke pero no contó con que la chica lo estuviera esperando; Akira lo esquivo y justo antes de que su puño pudiera colisionar contra el torso del clon, el se movió en una fugaz retirada y su puño terminó chocando contra el piso. Como si fuera un derrumbe, el suelo se agrieto y varios trozos de tierra salieron volando por los aires. El daño fue tan malo que alcanzó a llegar hasta el clon de Zabuza, que se había corrido unos metros en un instante

Por un momento los dos Zabuza la observaron con atención, el brillo del intereses surgió en sus ojos

-Lástima que no sepas que hacer con esa fuerza

-Sé que puedo vencerte. ¡Y eso es lo único que importa!

Se volvió a lanzar contra él. Pero el clon ya estaba esperándolo y con un movimiento rápido saco la espada de su espalda y la lanzo hacia ella

-¡Akira, no! –Grito Kakashi desde su lugar

El estruendo del golpe cuando su puño chocó contra esa espada gigante sería algo que jamás olvidaría. La niebla a su alrededor se disipó cuando una onda de choque le siguió al golpe. Una grieta se formó en medio de la espada

-Inútil fuerza con brutalidad. Ni siquiera sabes ser un ninja

Y con eso una patada chocó contra su pecho con tal fuerza que estaba segura que al menos tendría dos costillas magulladas. No tuvo la suerte de caer al lado de Sasuke o al lago, su cuerpo paro cuando chocó contra un árbol. El árbol crujió y se partió a la mitad. Akira tuvo que tomarse un momento para asegurarse de que nada estaba roto. Además de raspones y una ligera sospecha que tenía dos costillas agrietadas, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Dio una lenta y profunda respiración mientras que su mano empezaba a iluminar en un resplandor verde; con su mano en el torso poco a poco iba curando heridas superficiales, si en verdad se había roto una costilla entonces ya sería un poco más complicado, en verdad esperaba no tener que organizarse el pecho ella misma

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dio un paso. No estaban rota, estaba agrieta. Y ahora solo era un problema, no podía permitirse distraerse ni siquiera por dolor. Lo primero era la misión. Parándose al lado de Sasuke, espero. Veía a Naruto y como por su cara pasaban un millón de emociones, parecía estar en un dilema interno. Desde su lugar podía ver la banda de regulación de Naruto debajo del pie de Zabuza

En ese momento, Naruto corrió hacia Zabuza mientras soltaba un grito de guerra

-¡Idiota! Detente –regaño Kakashi

Desde atrás, Akira y Sasuke solo veían con atención. Confiaban en que Naruto no sería tan estúpido de lanzarse hacia Zabuza sin un plan… justo como ellos hicieron

Estaban perdidos

Naruto salió volando hacia atrás y colisionó contra el suelo. Akira llegó a su lado en un instante

-Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Déjame revisarte

Pero fue callada por el mismo Naruto. Aparto la mano de su espalda y observó cómo el rubio se levantaba con dificultad. Un resplandor plateado le llamó la atención; en su mano vendada estaba su banda de regulación. Apartándose un poco Akira observo atentamente

Parándose en su altura total, Naruto hablo con una voz extrañamente seria

-Escúchame, estúpido ninja sin cejas. Apunta esto en tu estúpida lista; el hombre que algún día llegará a ser Hokage de la aldea de Konoha –con su espalda recta y el desafío en sus ojos, se colocó su banda justo donde pertenecía- Ninja bajo las enseñanzas de Konoha ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Ante eso, Akira solo pudo sonreír

-¡Sasuke! ¡Akira! Escúchenme un momento

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Sasuke

-Habla –siguió Akira

-Tengo un plan- dijo Naruto

Akira se permitió un momento de orgullo ninja.

-No puedo creer que quieras que luchemos como equipo –comento Sasuke

-Eso es lo que somos, Sasuke –respondió la morena

-Ahora… ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

En medio de la niebla, el frío y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, sus mentes estaban concentradas, sus cuerpo listos para el ataque. Eran ninjas, no importaba el rango, eran ninjas y debían poner el nombre de su pueblo en alto.

Zabuza soltó una baja y ronca risa sin humor

-Pareces muy seguro, pero… ¿tienes alguna posibilidad de ganar?

Kakashi, que parecía haberse congelado en el lugar, les gritó desde su prisión. Con cada palabra la preocupación de Akira crecía

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡He dicho que se le larguen! El resultado de este combate se decidió cuando fui atrapado ¡Escapen! Nuestra misión es proteger a Tazuna, ¿lo han olvidado?

Los tres compartieron una mirada, ninguno sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Naruto les dedico una mirada antes de dirigirse a Tazuna

-Viejo –musitó inseguro de cómo seguir

Tazuna tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía estar pensando profundamente. Por un momento Akira sintió algo de miedo por lo que diría el hombre, era un civil, un extraño, no tiene porque importarle un ninja que nunca antes había visto. Se preparó para pelear aunque su cliente no lo consintiera, tendría que dar explicación a Hiruzen-sensei pero él _debía_ entender que a un compañero nunca se le deja atrás

-Bien –por fin dijo Tazuna- No se preocupen, yo los he metido en esto, así que sobrevivir ha dejado de ser mi prioridad –alzo la cabeza y mostró una clara determinación – Lo siento, chicos. Luchen con todas sus fuerzas

Y esa fue la primera vez que alguien confió en ellos como equipo

Akira se sintió un poco mal por haber pensado tan mal del constructor pero se alegro de estar equivocada. Sasuke mostro una sonrisa y fue como si toda su convicción volviera a él

-Así es como debe de ser

-¿Estás preparado? –pregunto Naruto sonriendo

-Tranquilo, prometemos que no dolerá… mucho – término Akira con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro

Zabuza los miro un momento antes de comenzar a reírse en voz baja, el volumen fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada completa

-Realmente… ¿Tú no escarmientas, verdad?

Naruto se veía confundido. A su lado Akira y Sasuke compartieron una mirada

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues intentando ser ninja? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, mis manos ya estaban llenas de sangre

La sorpresa y el shock se mostró en sus caras. Todos veían con atención al ninja de la niebla que observaba con atención su mano derecha. Desde la prisión de agua Kakashi se veía cada vez más cauteloso y enojado, sus ojos no se separaban del ninja de la niebla

-El demonio Zabuza

-Parece que has oído hablar de mí

-Hace mucho tiempo, la aldea de la niebla, era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta. En esa aldea había un obstáculo para convertirse en ninja

Zabuza se veía extrañamente cuidadoso con Kakashi

-Así que también conoces la prueba final

-¿La prueba final? –pregunto Naruto

Parecía que lo único que podía hacer Zabuza era reírse. Ya empezaba a ser desesperante. Akira se cruzó de brazos y dio un suave suspiro, como iban las cosas se tomarían todo el día para charlar. Un poco aburrida por el interminable monólogo de Zabuza, empezó a observar a su alrededor. No lo había notado antes pero la niebla de chakra se había disipado y ahora su sentido sensor estaba funcionado. El chakra de Sasuke parecía estar entre la irritación y la curiosidad, Naruto se había mantenido en la sorpresa y aunque Tazuna no hubiera desarrollado su red de chakra aun así podía sentir un débil rastro de incertidumbre mezclada con determinación

 _El viejo tiene agallas_

Ni siquiera intento leer a Zabuza, sabia con lo que se encontraría y prefería no estar expuesta a una mente tan torcida como la de ese ninja. Kakashi se sentía inquieta y por cada segundo que pasaba su enojo iba creciendo, no parecía siquiera pensar en su falta de aire, eso la tranquilizo un poco. Pero ahora le preocupaba que ese enojo creciera a tal nivel que se convirtiera en furia asesina. Hiruzen-sensei le había hablado de ella en una oportunidad y lo describió como una furiosa cegadora que no te permite ver entre la justicia y la venganza

Cuando iba a voltearse y hablar con Sasuke algo la paro en el acto. Era débil, casi imposible de notar si no estabas buscándolo, era una débil y casi inexistente señal de chakra. Akira miro a sus compañeros, a su sensei, al constructor y al ninja de la niebla. No era de ninguno de ellos. El chakra era suave, como si estuviera en reposo. Confundida miró a su alrededor antes de mirar a Kakashi. ¿Le estaba fallando su sentido sensor? ¿Tanto estrés le había pasado factura? Cuando volviera a Konoha tendría que hablar con su sensei y decirle que su habilidad estaba fallando. Dio un suspiro. Eso sonaba con una larga tarde donde su sensei estaría estudiando minuciosamente su habilidad para descubrir donde estaba el error. Sonaba como demasiado trabajo…

-Alumnos matándose entre sí –anunció Zabuza

Ante eso la atención de Akira volvió a lo que decían, al parecer se había perdido algo de la charla mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Sin importarle la expresión aterrada de Tazuna y Naruto, Zabuza siguió con su historia

-Amigos que incluso compartían la comida, eran separados en dos grupos y obligados a luchar a muerte. Hasta que cada uno de ellos moría. Excepto uno. Hacían esto con amigos que se ayudaban, que compartían sueños

 _Eso es… monstruoso_

-Hace diez años –Hablo Kakashi- La Aldea de la Niebla tuvo que reformar sus métodos. Porque el año anterior apareció un monstruo sin igual.

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué reforma cambiaron? –pregunto Akira

Kakashi le respondió

-Un niño pequeño, que ni siquiera podía decirse que era un ninja. Mató a más de cien de los candidatos, y lo hizo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

Akira pensó cuidadosamente en todo lo que contaron. Y solo pudo llegar a una horrible conclusión

-Fuiste tú

Miro fijamente a Zabuza

-Tú mataste a esos niños. Tú… eres un monstruo

A Zabuza no le importó, seguía con la misma mirada sádica y de hecho, parecía casi divertido

-Eso fue muy divertido –declaró Zabuza. Sus ojos se posaron en los tres Genin, sonrió y pareció esfumarse en un segundo. Estaba enfrente de Sasuke en un instante, su codo chocó contra su estomago y lo mando volando unos metros, cuando terminó de rodar, Zabuza estaba encima de el dándole un puñetazo de nuevo en el estómago. Sasuke dio un grito y la sangre salió en chorro. Zabuza, viéndose increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo, puso su pie en el pecho de Sasuke y apretó el agarre en su espada

-Muere

-¡No! Kage Bunshin no jutsu***

Y cientos de Naruto cubrieron el lugar. Se lanzaron hacia Zabuza, quedando en una esfera un segundo antes de que todos salieran a volar mientras Zabuza se deshacía de ellos con un simple movimiento con su espada

-Es imposible. No se puede vencer a alguien así

 _Gracias por tu ánimo, Tazuna_

Sasuke, aun tirado en el piso, tosió y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca. Akira no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él. Justo cuando lo tenía con un brazo rodeándolo, sintió una gran patada en el estómago, con un grito salió rodando unos metros

-En serio creíste que una pequeña niña como tu podría siquiera hacerme un rasguño

Con la respiración agitada, rasguños en el cuerpo y algo de sangre cayéndole de la boca, Akira volteo la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Estás aquí, no?

Sasuke, que ahora sostenía un Fuuma Shuriken, dio una sonrisa. Naruto veía todo con atención

-Fuuma Shuriken; Kage fuusha

Zabuza observó con cuidado el shuriken antes de hablar

-Un shuriken no funcionará contra mí

Pero eso no desmotivó a Sasuke. Dio un salto y con su único estilo dio media vuelta en sí mismo y lanzo el shuriken gigante. El shuriken paso por un lado del clon y Akira, su objetivo era el Zabuza real

-Ya veo… Esta vez vas por el verdadero. Pero –justo cuando pasaba por su lado, Zabuza sostuvo el shuriken sin problema. – Es demasiado sencillo para mí

Un segundo shuriken apareció justo detrás del primero

-¿Otro Shuriken estaba en la sombra del primero Shuriken? Es la técnica Shadow Shuriken

El shuriken se acercaba cada vez más al Zabuza real. Akira observó con satisfacción como parecía estar en problemas; con una mano mantenía encerrado a Kakashi mientras que con la otra sostenía el shuriken. Justo cuando parecía que iba a golpearlo, Zabuza salto en el aire, esquivando con mucho éxito el segundo shuriken

-Pero sigue siendo demasiado fácil para mí

Sasuke, Naruto y Akira compartieron una mirada antes de sonreír de medio lado

El shuriken que había esquivado Zabuza se esfumó en una nube de humo blanco, cuando se disperso Naruto con un Kunai se mostró, con rapidez se dirigía hacia Zabuza

Kakashi observó todo en silencio peros se le veía gratamente sorprendido

-¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Y con ese grito arrojó el kunai

Zabuza pareció sorprendido, incluso Kakashi se veía estupefacto en su prisión. Ante la falta de posibilidad de esquivarlo a Zabuza solo le quedo una opción; soltar su agarre en la prisión de agua y esquivar el kunai arrojándose al otro lado. Sin embargo, no logro esquivarlo con la eficiencia con la que normalmente lo haría; en la mejilla un rasguño empezó a derramar sangre. Pero ahora Naruto estaba expuesto, aun cayendo al lago. Zabuza empezó a girar el Fuuma Shuriken, listo para lanzarlo al rubio.

-¡Maldito niño!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla una mano se interpuso en las cuchillas. Sangre cayó al agua desde la mano de Kakashi. Naruto también terminó de caer al lago

Kakashi, empapado y sangrando, se veía absolutamente furioso. Su mirada se había oscurecido, las sombras del cabello cayéndole a la cara acentuaban el rojo del Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo. Kakashi se veía absolutamente aterrador. Zabuza abrió los ojos mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que había prometido su muerte

Aprovechando la distracción que provoca Kakashi con Zabuza, Akira actuó. Se levantó de un salto y sin esperar a que pudiera reaccionar lanzó un puñetazo al clon de agua. Se desvaneció con un chorro de agua. Con su trabajo ya hecho camino hasta Sasuke y Tazuna que esperaban apartados del lugar. Sasuke la miró, le dedicó un asentimiento y volvió su atención hacia al frente

-Naruto –dijo Kakashi. Ahora su voz no se oía ahogada por el agua –Tu plan ha sido impresionante. Has madurado mucho

Naruto solo una risa cubierta de falsa modestia

-He usado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para ocultar el hecho de transformarme en el Fuuma Shuriken. No l hice para derrotar a Zabuza, dattebayo. Use uno de mis clones para ocultarme mientras me transformaba. Entonces, mi réplica me lanzó, en forma de shuriken, hacia Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era yo justo en el momento de agarrarme. Pero aun así necesitábamos asegurarnos de que el clon de Zabuza no interfiriera, ahí es donde Akira interfirió; se aseguro de llevar al clon fuera del camino para que no parara el shuriken ni notará el escondido en la sombra. Cuando Akira tenía ocupado al clon, Sasuke ataco. Y usó la técnica del Shadow Shuriken. Me escondí en la sombra del verdadero Shuriken, y fui directo hacia Zabuza. Sabía que no podía derrotar a Zabuza así, por supuesto. Pero pensé que si podíamos romper la prisión de agua, quizás las cosas cambiarían. Incluso nos pudimos deshacer del clon de agua gracias a Akira. ¡Así que ha sido todo un éxito!

Naruto se veía radiante mientras sonreía.

-Solo fue suerte –dijo Sasuke aunque la sonrisa y expresión de su cara mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba

Akira soltó una carcajada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Tazuna se veía realmente indignado

-¿¡Suerte!?

Tazuna que aún tenia agarrado el Fuuma Shuriken mientras este estaba enterrado en la mano de Kakashi dio una risa viciosa

-He perdido momentáneamente los nervios y he cancelado la prisión de agua

Kakashi se veía letal. Aunque su actitud seguía calmada el aura que salió de él mostraba la furia que se cocinaba a fuego lento dentro de él. Su sensei estaba totalmente furioso

-No es así. Tú no has cancelado la técnica. Te obligaron a ello

Por un momento, Akira extraño la voz perezosa y calmada que siempre escuchaba de Kakashi. La voz que usaba ahora; baja, ronca y amenazadora, era la voz de un ninja esperando matar. Era la voz de un hombre con el que se habían metido con algo importante para él y ahora quería venganza. Definitivamente le gustaba más el Kakashi juguetón y perezoso que el Kakashi mortal y enojado.

-Déjame advertirte que la misma técnica no funcionará conmigo una segunda vez. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Un momento de silencio y todos parecían congelados en su lugar, incluso Naruto que flotaba en el lago

-Akira, no bajemos la guardia –le hablo Sasuke. Le dio un asentimiento y los dos se colocaron enfrente de Tazuna protegiéndolo con sus cuerpos.

Zabuza cerró el fuuma shuriken y presiono con todas su fuerzas a la mano de Kakashi. Akira apretó los dientes mientras observaba la sangre caer

" _Por el bien de Kakashi será mejor que deje caer ese shuriken en este instante. Si le corta un tendón y no lo trato en el instante hay posibilidad de que no recupere el movimiento normal de los dedos. Es ninja, una lesión como esa podría acabar con su carrera "_

Akira estaba cada vez más agitada mientras veía la mano de Kakashi sangrar a chorros _._ El chirrido de la cuchilla cortando fue lo que la hizo recordar que los guantes de Kakashi tenían un trozo de metal en el dorso de la mano. Con algo de suerte, el fuuma shuriken estaba cortado el trozo de metal y no la mano de Kakashi

Con un rápido movimiento Kakashi lanzó la mano hacia un lado y el fuuma shuriken fue arrojado por los aires. Zabuza y Kakashi se movieron a la misma vez; los dos saltaron hacia atrás y colocaron un gran espacio entre ellos. Zabuza hizo una rápida sucesión de movimientos de manos y los tres notaron como el Sharingan de Kakashi se contraía

Cuando Zabuza cayó al agua siguió con sus movimientos de manos. Eran tantos que Akira perdió la cuenta después de la posición de mano número 15. Desde el otro lado del lago, Kakashi comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos también. Ni siquiera se molestó en contarlas, parecían que los dos estaban en una competencia de quien hacia más en poco tiempo. Solo tardó un segundo en notar que los dos estaban haciendo los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo. Era surrealista ver cómo se movían como si fueran una persona

-¡Tori!****** -los dos terminaron con los dedos puestos en triángulo y los pulgares tocándose

-Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu******

Dos dragones de agua salieron como rayo del lago, se entrecruzaron entre sí como si estuvieran bailando y atacaron a su respectivo contrincante. Los dos se chocaron entre si provocando que una gran ola inundara todo le lugar. La sensación de ser atropellado por litros de agua fue como ser golpeado por una gran pared de ladrillo. Akira tuvo que agarrar la camisa de Tazuna para que no saliera arrastrado por el agua. Por suerte para el constructor el agua había chocado mayormente en Sasuke y Akira por lo que el golpe no había sido tan devastador. Mientras tanto los dos dragones luchaban entre ellos con fiereza. Con hilos de agua cayendo Akira solo podía intentar que ninguno le diera a Tazuna

En medio de los dos dragones estaban Tazuna con su espada y Kakashi con un kunai tratando de forzar al otro a retroceder.

El picor del rastro de chakra le erizo la piel

 _De nuevo ese chakra extraño. Algo no anda bien aquí. Por favor Kakashi-sensei apúrate. Necesito revisarlos a todos y este extraño chakra solo me hace sentir inquieta_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Técnica prisión de agua  
**Ténica clon de agua**

 ***** Justu multiclones de sombra**

 ******Fuuma Shuriken: molino de la sombra**

 ******* Tori: Ave**

 ******** Elemento de Agua: Técnica misil Dragón de Agua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y aquí otro capítulo!**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste y dejen su comentario**

 **Por cierto, he estado pensando en conseguir una beta. Pero no tengo idea de que hacer. Si alguien está interesado o sabe que tengo que hacer por favor no duden en mandarme un mensaje**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
